The Second R
by RadioactivePikachu
Summary: After accepting his own death, a certain tactician find himself still breathing, not in Ylisse, but in a strange world called 'Remnant' where swords are also guns, and instead of risen there are grimm. Team RWBY has a different name this time around, with two 'R's.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the rewrite for the first chapter. If you just started reading this, the description says it all.**

 **I added a flashback in this,** ** _This is a flashback 'thoughts' "talking"_**

 **I do not own RWBY, Fire emblem, or any references that I make.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Robin felt a tear from his wife hit his face. Seeing the destroyed look on her, and on his best friend made his heart shatter. He knew they wanted him to stay, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to let Grima return to slumber, and terrorize people again. He saw the eyes of all the children who came back, and he heard the stories. He watched as his comrades fell around him at the hand of the fell dragon and his servants. And if it took his life to prevent that from happening again, so be it. Because, in a way, he, as Grima's vessel, shared the burden of their deaths. But the eyes of his friend and lover, they almost made him wish he had chosen differently. _Oh gods, Morgan…_ "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Tell Morgan… tell everyone… that my last thoughts… were of them…"

The feeling of the cold, hard scales of the massive beast against his back left Robin, as he departed for the last time.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt. A lot. Actually, his whole body ached. But as the memories of what just happened began to surface, the pain of his heart made his body numb. Nothing could ever get rid of the sadness he felt, and saw, as he left. Or more importantly as he saw the fell dragon personally slay some of his closest friends. But at least he could rest knowing that the dragon was dead, along with him.

 _Wait… dead? I'm supposed to be dead._ As he opened his eyes, he didn't see the innocent face of Lissa, or the compassionate face of Chrom, only a grey sky.

 _I'm not dead._

 _I'm not dead._

 _Hah, what a cruel joke. I watch as the shepherds fall, but Naga keeps me alive. Perhaps death is too good, nothing can atone for the deaths that were caused by my failures. It was my job to protect all of them._

Robin let out a broken chuckle, laughing at his situation. Of course. Of course he would live. As he always did. As his mother died to free him, as Ylisse and Plegia burned from the fires of war, ending both nations' rulers, As he took on the undefeatable conqueror, and as Valm mercilessly crushed Valmese rebels and Ylissean invaders alike, and as he returned the favor, and burned valmese warships and forts to ash. As he battled his own father, and watched the grimleal slaughter his allies. And as he climbed on top the fell dragon and watched helplessly as far too many of his friends were butchered. But no, even a suicidal attempt to finish the fell dragon, wouldn't kill him. Because it was his job to live, as his pawns died, right? He was a tactician, using others as tools was his duty from the start.

He could try to pretend he was a hero, as the shepherds so often called him, and the Ylissean people called him. But it wouldn't make it true. All their blood was on his hands, wasn't it? And even death wouldn't let him escape. Death himself was too disgusted with him to allow him to die.

Robin stood up on his feet, and surveyed his surroundings. He stood upon ash, a circle of charcoal carved out of the overgrown field of grass, centering upon where he first lay. The clouds overhead were dark.

And of course, perhaps as he deserved, he was completely and utterly alone. Only sound of the wind and his breathing broke the silence. That was, until he heard a new voice.

"You alright kid?" A tall man, with black messy hair, stubble along his chin, and, _no that can't be right, red eyes? Well, I've seen weirder appearances, hardly should be surprised._ He wore a grey dress shirt, and a tattered cape.

 _What the hell is up with this guy? He has a sword, and a cloak, but at the same time has the last clothes one would expect on the battlefield, and is clearly drunk. Is he some sort of ruffian? He hardly seems to be a knight, or a soldier, and no peasant wields a weapon like the one on his back._

"Can you talk? I asked if you were alright." He repeated his question.

"Sorry, I'm fine. May I ask what land this is?"

"The hell you talking about? We're in Vale, outside the city."

 _Vale? What the hell? I've never heard of such a nation? Is it possible I got brought to another continent, unheard of by Ylisse? It's certainly possible. Perhaps this man is trying to fool me, take advantage of my situation, and lure me into a trap. Wouldn't be the first time a Ruffian tried to do that, and I hardly look the powerful warrior right now._

"There a problem? If you need, I can help you back to the city, I'm a hunter."

 _A hunter huh? Why would a hunter need such a weapon? Risen shouldn't exist, with Grima dead, I shouldn't jump to conclusions, it's possible this area has barbarian problems, and the weapon is for self defense. That's not really important now. My main priority is getting to a city, so I can find a way back home. I'll have to follow this guy, but I need to be extremely cautious, it's still very probable he's a barbarian, albeit a well groomed one. Okay, not well groomed, but better groomed than any barbarian I've seen._

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"I wasn't planning on heading back this early, but I did sign up for this, I'll just have to finish the beowolf pack tomorrow."

Robin looked at him with a somewhat puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Huh? I thought I said I was a hunter. Kinda what we do."

 _What? The term hunter must mean something more in this land, I should tread carefully, best I don't give away too much to him._

The forest looked similar the ones in Rosanne. The leaves were a dark red, littering the red grass. The trees themselves were quite uniformly short, which Robin found strange, it was hard to believe such a uniform forest could have come about naturally.

But it only took a few seconds of looking at the red forest to remember why it reminded him of Rosanne.

 _ **The leaves hadn't been all red. In fact, most were yellow when they had first entered the forest. There were the occasional red leaves, but to say the ground was red would have been inaccurate. Would have been.**_

 _ **But as the blood stained boots of the tactician and the prince trekked back to the rendezvous point, such a statement wasn't quite as inaccurate. The thick layer of dry leaves was now wet, and where the ground wasn't obscured by a corpse, it was a deep red. The stench of blood had never been so strong. The bodies lay every few feet, and while they were walking slow, due to the loss of control over the prince's left leg, they had been weaving through them for far too long, and there was still more to go.**_

" _ **How many? How many Robin?"**_

' _ **How the FUCK do I answer that? How many Shepherds? How many allies? Or god's help us should we try to calculate how many of the enemy we slayed here.**_

" _ **What choice did we have? Damn it what other choice was there?! WE HAD TO DO IT! Think of the lives we've saved! They were all puppets of the Emperor, they had no lives! If… if…. Damn it!" The red soaked white hair of the tactician shook as he pounded his left fist into a tree, hard enough to open an old wound in his knuckle, it's blood disappearing into the sea of it below.**_

' _ **They were utterly defenseless! Most of them weren't even armed! They raised the white flag before the battle even began damn it! But… no…. we had to do it... Yen'fay is only half a day behind us, and our forces here only number in the dozens… We couldn't have taken them prisoner, and we needed their food, our rations have been running low… We have to win this war, no matter the cost. If not us, then who? WHO ELSE COULD DO IT? WHO ELSE CAN DEFEAT THE EMPEROR DAMN IT! WE'RE ALL THAT STANDS IN HIS WAY! No… No matter what strategic gain this battle was, I made this choice, and I'll never begin to lift the weight of this sin. It shall follow me to death and beyond. No man can justify such a massacre. It puts my worst crimes in Plegia to shame. How many more? How many more will die? How many more will I have to butcher? At the end of the road, will all of this blood have been worth it?'**_

" _ **Let's get out of here Robin… Now's not the time for regret. No man was meant to bear the weight you have to… I'm sorry. I'm sorry Robin. I'm sorry I give you this burden, there is no worse curse. But no man can truly say who's right here, and whether any battle we fight is justified. All we can do is continue fighting for what we think is right, and do all we can to make sure these deaths aren't in vain."**_

 _ **It was clearly difficult for the prince to talk, through the pain in his thigh. Robin was too afraid to remove the arrow lodged in it, he had no experience in healing. They needed to get to Lissa fast.**_

 _ **Robin started moving again, but he didn't answer his closest friend. What could someone even say at such a time?**_

"You okay kid? You look pale." The scruffy drunk inquired.

"Huh? Yeah…" Robin answered distantly. _Three wars. I fought three wars. I finally won the third, but did I truly end the fighting? Or will another corrupt ruler just rise in another decade and start another war? What the hell did I slaughter so many for?_

 _No, I needn't ask that, the answer is obvious. Morgan. I lost my humanity to the suffering of war, I mustn't let her suffer the same fate. I must do everything I can to return to Ylisse, and protect Morgan to my grave. And not just Morgan, all the future children of Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, Rosanne, Chon'sin, Valm, everywhere. I didn't just fight for myself, I fought to bring peace to all nations._

"Hey, I don't have the first clue as to who you are, but I see you have a sword, can you fight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you might have to. You know that beowolf pack I mentioned earlier? Well, seems they saved me the work of tracking them down."

 _Damn. That was careless._ Robin saw eyes dotting the bushes around them. They had gotten surrounded. _I let my emotions get the best of me, and got distracted. Ametuer mistake._

"I've had my fair share of combat, to say the least." Robin replied coldly.

The first 'beowolf' charged into the older man, who by this point had drawn his massive sword, and was holding back the large creature.

Robin took the moment to analyze the threat. It was a massive, black creature, with a partial exoskeleton. It had bone spikes along its arms and back, and massive claws. He had never seen anything like it.

 _Where in the name of Naga did you end up Robin?_

Despite the intimidating appearance of the monster, the battle that raged before him started giving Robin an idea about what being a 'hunter' meant here.

Robin heard a roar behind him, and dived out of the way just in time. Rotating mid dive, Robin drew his silver sword, and cut the beast's side. Landing, he sheathed the blade, and withdrew a thoron tome from his coat. As the beowolf tried to circle back around, Robin shot a bolt of thoron into the beowolfs wound, killing it. Robin wasn't too surprised to see it, much like a risen, fade away after being slain.

A roar behind him alerted him to the next two attackers, both coming in side by side.

Robin shuffled to the right, to focus on one beowolf, and jumped onto it's back, stabbing a bolt of thoron into it's mid-back, then landing behind it. This time, however, Robin was very surprised, as BOTH beowolves turned around to face him again.

 _It survived a thoron bolt?! Surely these are not powerful creatures, they seem only the grunt type, like a risen. No risen survived a direct thoron attack. So how did this?!_

When the beasts charged again, Robin moved to left, to attack the injured one. A claw came down towards Robin's right shoulder, but it was quickly separated from the rest of the limb. Kicking off of the bone mask, Robin got back on his feet, still in front of the beowolf, which due to the loss of a limb was now crashed into the ground. It attempted to stand onto it's hind legs, but silver cut it's throat.

From the dust of it's brother, the second beowolf smashed into Robin, knocking him to the ground. Robin groaned with pain at the strike, and seconds later, at the claws at his chest. Realizing his sword was out of reach, he was barely able to retrieve another tome. Unable to see it, Robin guessed it was his arc fire, and internally recited the incantation, hoping he was correct.

The beowolf burned, and finally released him, or rather, it's body lost form, and no longer stood atop him. Robin grabbed his sword again, and stood up, letting blood drip from his chest. He didn't have time to recover, however, as another beowolf was upon his. Without enough time to dodge, he attempted to block the strike with his sword, but gasped in horror, when the blade cracked, and broke in two. The claw continued past the broken blade, and slammed into Robin.

A second beowolf rammed it's head into him, sending him into a tree. Robin opened his mouth to scream as he felt a rib break, but was unable to, as the air left his lungs in a mere second. In the back of his mind, he remembered the threat that loomed directly above him, but the blow left him unable to act upon his fear.

 _Looks like I was wrong, I do get to die. Perhaps the world just wanted to laugh at me one last time, before killing me. Bringing me back to life only to die moments later. I can't fight back here, and that 'hunter' is too far, and clearly has no tomes, or bow._

Robin failed to register the actions the hunter was taking, however. In his wounded state of mind, he didn't question when the sword had bent down. He did, however, before losing consciousness, start to notice something was happening when he heard multiple bangs, and saw the creatures around him turn to dust.

* * *

 _Damn, that's bright._ Robin closed his eyes again. Why the hell was is so bright? He tentatively opened his eyes again, and this time ignored the pain that came from the luminosity of the room.

The room. He was inside. Beginning to survey the room, in an attempt to figure out his location, he was astounded at the smoothness and cleanliness of the whole room. It was unlike anything he had seen. The white walls, whose composition Robin didn't know, were as smooth as the marble in the Ylisstol castle. It was quite the sight.

"Excellent, you're awake." _How did I not notice him?_

Next to Robin's bed, in a chair, was a grey haired man, with spectacles. "I should introduce myself, I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. Although I'm suspecting you don't know what that is."

"Where am I?" Robin didn't want to talk about anything without knowing his situation.

"There's nothing to worry about, you're in a hospital, in Vale." _Ah, that would make sense._ Ozpin continued, "Qrow has informed me you have quite the abilities, shooting lightning, and fire, and excellent swordsmanship. Something noone short of a hunter should be able to do. Yet, from what he told me of your little battle, you have no aura. Now, why is that?"

When Robin didn't answer, mostly out of confusion, the headmaster continued, "He also claims to have found you in forever fall, with a ring of destruction around you, very confused, and with no idea of your location. In addition, I took the liberty of scanning Vale's records for your face, but came up with nothing. With all of this information, I am inclined to ask you but one question: Where are you from?"

 _Well, he's got me, there isn't a lie for me to use here, as I know nothing of Vale._ "I'm from Ylisse."

* * *

The beach was beautiful. The sand was warm, and welcoming, the water was glistening, and calm, but at the same time strong, and enticing. The sound of the waves was like a lullaby, the sunlight was refreshing, and the atmosphere was relaxing.

But it wasn't the same. It would never match the beaches on eastern Ylisse. The majestic sunrises, and the cool water. It wasn't really a matter of which was prettier though, but more of who was there. Lying on the beach of Vale was lonely. He needed the annoying pestering of Chrom there. During the two years of peace, Chrom would sneak away from Sumia, to go to the beach with Robin, and the two friends would just chat.

Right now, the tactician was longing for a chat. I wouldn't have to be Chrom, it could be his wife, his daughter, or really any of the shepherds. Even dealing with Tharja's 'flirting' would be okay. But you tend to lose a lot of your friends when you travel to a different world.

Robin remembered the words Ozpin spoke to him.

" _ **I don't know what brought you here, and I suspect you have little interest protecting my world, but you can't get back home without help. Help Remnant out, and it will help you back. If you join my academy, and train to be a hunter, I will in turn help you find your way home. I won't ask for an answer now, but I will need it by tomorrow, when the new students depart for beacon."**_

 _He's not wrong, I have no place to go, I know nothing of Remnant, there's no way I can get home on my own. And I don't think I can find a better offer than this one._ It was quite clear the man was a powerful one, and resourceful. And Robin DID have a history of playing hero, even if he used questionable means.

* * *

The adorable face nearly exploded when he asked the question. The tactician had accepted the headmasters offer to join Beacon academy, and upon hearing that, the headmaster helped Robin out a bit with a cover story, unlocked his aura, and directed him to a little girl, who he thought could somehow be the best option for creating a new, more powerful weapon.

 _She's quite the bundle of energy._

"YEEEESSSSS! What kind of weapon?! A gun that shoots swords? A sniper knife? A triple axe? A flying guillotine, that transforms into a mortar? A hang glider grenade launcher? Oh oh, a flame thrower flute!"

 _Naga, what kind of weapons do these people have?!_

"Forgive my sister, she's quite the weapon geek." The older blonde, who apparently was her sister, jumped in.

"Well DUH! Weapons are amazing! They're an extension of ourselves! They're part of us! They're so- hey! Why are you laughing!" The young girl pouted at Robin.

"You sound JUST like an old friend of mine, who wanted to become the hero in the legends, and wielding the most extravagant weapons."

"That's not a bad thing!"

"I never said it was, I'm sure you'll be quite the hero too. And thanks, for offering to build my new weapon Ruby."

The blonde whispered in her sister's ear, but it was quite easy for him to hear. " _See, you made a friend already."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! It took me quite a while to make a few decisions on this chapter, I hope you like them! I'll probably go over them in the footnote.**

 **Also, Italic Bold text is a flashback,** ** _This is a flashback 'thoughts' "talking"_**

 **I do not own RWBY, Fire emblem, or any references that I make.**

* * *

The blonde boy, who was sick the whole ride over ran past Robin, and puked into a trash can.

"Not for everyone, huh?" Robin decided to talk to the guy, he seemed pretty lonely. Ruby and Yang could manage, he could meet with Ruby later to work on his weapon.

After a few more seconds of throwing up, "Nope. Never been one for flying."

"Took me falling from the sky to get used to it." He recalled the first time he fell from the sky, on the last day of the Ylissean-Plegian war.

 ** _Robin looked down at the battle going on below him. Things were going well. The mad king expected a charge, but he wouldn't get one. The Ylisseans had stayed at their cautious pace, avoiding any traps Gangrel had set._**

 ** _Chrom was leading the attack, Robin was with the prince's wife; Sumia, keeping eyes on the battle from above. He cleared the airway for pegasi in the immediate area with every step of the main forces. No archer could get a shot in. So far there was only one shepherd injury. In the area around the battle, the Ylissean-Ferox coalition kept the remaining Plegian loyalists off of the shepherds, and they too would stop when the king's elite and Gangrel himself were all dead._**

" ** _Left and Right reserves, form up new flanks in a forward position! Cordelia, draw out Gangrel, Miriel and Virion, cover her!"_**

 ** _As instructed Cordelia flew ahead, making evasive maneuvers, and bringing the king himself out to her. It was almost funny. His strategy relied on the sheperds charging in anger, yet here he was, provoked into attacking._**

 ** _Something was off though. The king smiled as he made eye contact with Chrom, and the prince responded by yelling, and breaking from the line, running forward._**

 ** _The frontline shattered, Vaike and Lon'qu making sure Chrom didn't get surrounded, and the rest trying to keep the remaining Plegians from reaching the clerics._**

" ** _Chrom! Stop! Don't let your anger control you!"_**

 ** _He didn't respond, and one could sense the sheer rage around him. He wanted Gangrel dead. That much was clear._**

" ** _Sumia, go forward now! Rise above arching height!"_**

" ** _What are you going to do?"_**

" ** _Just do it!"_**

 ** _Sumia complied, feeling anxious herself for her husband's safety, flying as fast as the pegasus would go. 'Chrom, you've done so much for me. You found me that day, and you trusted me. You gave me a place, and helped me through my hard times. Now it's time to return the favor.'_**

 ** _They passed Chrom, now between him and Gangrel, a few arrows came skyward at them, but none reached accurately. Even if any were good enough to hit at this range, the sun would be in their eyes and Sumia had plenty of time to react._**

" ** _If I die Sumia, just get back to safety. At that point, Chrom's only hope would be himself."_**

 ** _Sumia was about to reply, but Robin dropped from the sky. Holding the elwind spell he was very glad to have bought from a merchant. He had never tried such an idea, though he had heard of it being done before on a smaller scale._**

 ** _He fired off the first spell, and was jerked back, hard. He kept going down, but the change in velocity nearly made him drop the tome. He felt a pain from the recoil, and started to lose control on his descent, flipping around. He was, in a manner of speaking, head over heels for Chrom. 'Come-on Robin, a pun, now off all times?'_**

 ** _He shot another spell, hoping to counteract his flipping. It worked, but now he was flipping at a slower rate the other direction._**

 ** _He had dropped from too high, and a strategy like this was not going to be enough to survive. He knew that, before he even dropped. 'Not much time. I can't land like this. Desperate times call for desperate measures.' He put away the elwind, and struggled to take out his other spell. Arcwind._**

 ** _He gulped, before shooting it downwards. The spell was much stronger, and Robin's body was rocked, and flung around through the air. Any control he had was now gone, and he dropped his tome in the process._**

 ** _There wasn't enough time to use his elwind again, not that he could shoot it anyways. He simply braced for impact, and hoped for his life, and for Chrom's._**

 ** _Robin came to in a small crater, with a lot of blood. His left arm was limp, probably broken. Very close by Chrom was dueling with Gangrel, and all around them shepherds were engaged in combat._**

 ** _Chrom had noticed the drop, but couldn't so much as glance at Robin. The king was a worthy opponent, and he had sustained a leg injury, most likely on his rush at Gangrel. The exalted prince was losing ground, and barely was dodging lightning bolts every time Gangrel made distance between them._**

 ** _Robin, barely conscious, and unable to stand, pulled his arc thunder out of his coat, and aloud, whispered the incantation, flipping through the pages. Chrom was hit by lightning, and fell to a knee. Just as the mad king prepared a strike, he was sent flying by arc thunder._**

" ** _Kill the bastard Chrom." The said blue haired man looked at Robin, before tightening his hold on falchion, and destroying the king's neck._**

Robin sighed. _So long ago…_ but he would never forget what that war did to Ylisse, and to Chrom and Lissa. _Oh, was I glad to see the king's severed head._

"I hope I never have to do that." The reply was really not sarcastic. He was actually worried about falling it seemed. Interesting.

"I think any worry about that is misplaced, it's hardly a common occurrence."

"I suppose. Well, what's your name?"

"Robin, you?"

"Jaune."

"Good to meet yo-" He stopped when he heard a crash. He saw Ruby, laying on her back on a cart, and some other girl who looked like a noble of sorts, if that existed.

"Hang on one moment Jaune." Robin jogged over to the pair, seeing the one in white seemingly lecturing Ruby on something, while shaking a vial of dust. Suddenly, Ruby sneezed, and the dust exploded.

Robin was mortified for a moment before he remembered that they had auras protecting them.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl was yelling now.

Ruby had a look of guilt on her face, "I am really, really sorry!"

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What the hell are you even doing here? You look seven! And act like it too! You can't call yourself a huntress when you don't even understand the basics of dust! Why are you at Beacon?!"

Robin was getting a bit angry. He had dealt with people like Maribelle, who were spoiled, rich, and full of themselves, but the most she did was call someone a brute, not yell at them like this, and question their dreams.

"Hey, you, Ms. Entitled. I'm okay with you scolding people, but not telling a girl she shouldn't have her dream because _you_ decided to shake a bottle, and release explosive dust." He was able to sound calm, but if she didn't get off her high horse, and treat people better, there would be an issue. Robin rarely got enraged, but she was already getting close.

"Are you implying this was my fault?!" They both knew the answer to that question. But clearly she was not used to people standing up to her.

"I'm implying you should not insult everyone to cover up your own mistakes. You're not superior to her for any reason."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

A new, feminine, monotone voice spoke up now, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Robin saw another girl, dressed in mostly black, with black hair. _What is it with people being color coded! You can have more than one color!_

"Thank you! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners." Some people might have laughed at that, or at least smirked, but Robin was just unsettled at the whole thing. So she's the heiress for the Schnee dust company? I haven't heard the best of things in my time here about that.

 _Back home, people fought for their lives and freedom against warmongers, and here, people still fight over power, but just make it seem to the oppressed that everything is okay. Why do people always have to do this? Why can't people be satisfied with the peace their ancestors fought for, and just live their lives, rather than fighting and stealing?_

"How dare you!"

Robin's voice rose a bit this time, "I have no idea who you are, but if you start attacking this girl as well over her opinion of the corrupt company you cling to so dearly, we are going to have a problem."

"What are you going to do? I don't have to take this from you!"

"Why not? Because your father exploited faunus to earn a fortune?" Robin didn't know much about the Schnee Dust Company, but he had, in his short time there, learned a bit about it, and after talking with the daughter of the owner, he didn't doubt anything he had heard.

"Those degenerates got what they deserved! The wages and treatment they got was far more than they should have gotten!"

The black haired girl who previously kept a calm face on tensed at this, and her attempts to hide her frustration were failing. "Did you just call an entire race of people degenerates?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I? I think I also accidentally called the ground concrete, and the trash can a trash can. I'll make sure not to next time. Those faunus didn't even have an education! what makes you think they deserved anything?"

Robin had been warned by Ozpin that the faunus were not often accepted, but this was disgusting. He had heard from Panne all too much about the genocide mankind did on the taguel, and it seemed a similar event wasn't out of the question for many people here. While she hadn't openly said she thought _all_ faunus were inferior, it was pretty damn close.

However, before Robin could say anything, the girl in black spoke again, "You ignorant little brat! They didn't have an education because of people like _you!_ "

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"How dare _you,_ say something so incredibly racist, and think that _I'm_ the one in the wrong!"

"Guys, let's just cool it down a bit…" Ruby tried to interject.

"You ARE in the wrong! At this point you might as well be part of the white fang! You probably don't even _realize_ they would kill you in a heartbeat you naive bitch!"

At the sight of her flinch at that comment, Robin realized something. _This could be bad..._

The tactician thinking quickly, pulled out his thoron tome, summoned a spear of lightning and slammed it into the ground between the two contrasting girls. "Enough! Weiss! You and me, duel tomorrow at nine! In the courtyard!" He knew he needed something drastic to stop the argument. He honestly didn't even know if the school had a courtyard, but he guessed it would.

"What?!"

Robin really didn't want to pick a fight with her, but he had to go with it now. "Yes, do you accept?"

"Of course! As if I would let you insult me like this?"

"Good. Now let's go our separate ways, it's clear we won't accomplish anything by arguing any longer."

Ruby looked like she wanted to apologise again, but decided against it considering one girl was just screaming at her, and Robin had just thrown a spear of lightning into the ground and challenged her to a duel.

Robin saw that she really did feel bad though, "Don't worry about it, some people are just like that. Don't blame yourself."

"Thanks, and you to-" she stopped when she saw the other girl walking away. She just let out a sigh. "Well, so far I've made one person hate me, and no new friends…"

"Hey guys, what was that about?" Jaune finally caught up, seeming to have gotten control of his previous nausea.

"Some daughter of a rich guy released a bunch of dust, and Ruby sneezed, and blew it up." He neglected to mention the argument and the duel.

"Ah, so that's what that explosion was. Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune."

"Huh, oh yeah, you're vomit boy right?"

Robin, despite having just been in an argument, had trouble trying not to laugh at that. Poor guy.

"What if I called you crater-face?' It wasn't the best comeback, but it could have been worse.

"Then," she paused, "you can meet my best friend."

Jaune had a confused look, and couldn't figure out what that was supposed to mean. "Who?"

"Rose. Crescent Rose." She took out a compact red device, and activated it, quickly transforming into a very large scythe. _How does she even use that thing?! It's huge!_

"Whoa! Is that thing a scythe?!" Jaune yelled in surprise. Robin had to agree, though surprises were starting to lose their meaning to him.

"It is also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"Come again?" Jaune was totally lost. As was Robin.

"It's also a gun." Robin mentally face palmed at this.

"Why didn't you just say that Ruby… You certainly have a thing for weapons don't you?" _She's as bad as Owain, maybe worse. At least she doesn't seem to be like Owain and Cynthia with theatricals._

"How could you not?! So?! Spill the beans?! What you got there?"

"Oh, I got this sword." as said, Jaune pulled out his sword.

Ruby was way too excited about this.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too." He did indeed have shield

"So, what do they do?"

"Is that not enough?! Not everything needs to be a gun!"

Jaune answered anyways, "Well… The shield gets smaller… So… when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away."

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does." He looked a bit down at that.

"That's more than mine does."

"Really? What does your do?" Jaune looked at Robin curiously.

"This." He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a hilt, with about 2 inches of silver blade, before it was broken. While he did this humorously, it was a bit frustrating. His weapons that were top tier; second only to brave weapons and holy weapons, were now useless. His sword couldn't even take a couple beasts, and his spells were nearly useless. He wouldn't mind that much, but he knew those were not very powerful grimm, he could one hit most any risen back home.

"Whoa! What happened there?"

"Grimm. Ruby said she'd help me make a new weapon."

"Wait make it? You make weapons?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"…Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" _dang Ruby, brutal._ "Well, I like it. Not many have an appreciation for the classics these days." _That did NOT make it any better._

"Yeah, the classics…"

"Anyways, why did you help me back there Robin?"

"I've seen a lot of people who have nothing, but fight their way up, and achieve their dreams, and help the world," He thought about Donny in particular, a farmer who became an elite soldier, saving everybody's lives multiple times, "so seeing her try and tell you what you can do, and being so ignorant and narcissistic as to not see the hypocrisy did not sit well with me. So I intervened, as peacefully as possible."

"Well, thanks."

"Don't mention it, just count it as part of my payment for you helping me. Besides, I went a bit overboard there"

"Yeah you did! What was that about?!"

Jaune seemed curious at this, "What was what about?"

"I challenged her to a duel." Robin said this nonchalantly, but was really kind of worried about it. He probably wouldn't even have his weapon done by then.

"Whoa! Really?!"

"Yeah. Not proud of it. She just grated my nerves."

"What was she saying?"

"She first lectured Ruby on being a huntress, then made it clear she thought she was superior to everyone else, then proceeded to insult faunus."

"Well, I wish I had the courage to stand up to people like that."

"I'm sure you can, just be more confident."

"Yeah, I suppose… Hey guys, you have any idea where we're going?"

"Ummmm…" Robin suddenly realized the blondes' point. He was just sort of walking.

"No, I was following both of you."

* * *

"Hey Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" they had just found where everyone was funneling into.

"Oh! Gotta go, I'll see you two after the ceremony."

Jaune yelled after her, "Hey, wait! Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine Jaune." Robin really thought he was being over dramatic.

"Yeah, I guess." _There's something off about him. Something very different in him from everyone else here. I'll have to find out. So many secrets here. Though I may have the biggest._

The room was mostly filled with new students, but it wasn't gigantic. Larger than any Ylissean school most likely, so it was still quite overwhelming. People were still squeezing through the doors, though they were technically late, as this introduction was supposed to start five minutes ago.

Robin saw Weiss approach Ruby and Yang, but didn't go over. _Yang's there, and she seems protective. Either way, they don't want me to go over every time somebody is mean. I'm sure Ruby wants more independence than that. I'm not the hero here._

In their time trying to get there, Robin had started to mentally map out the campus, which no doubt would be helpful later. Suddenly he was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of a loud sarcastic Shnee, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there!"

Jaune perked up at this, and was about to say something back when Robin elbowed him. "Sorry Jaune, she was being sarcastic. Ignore her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She's the girl that I was talking about." He paused for a moment thinking, "And Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone else about the duel, I'd rather there not be an audience."

"You got it. Can I watch?"

Robin closed his mouth when he heard a mic turn on. "Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

 _That's an interesting speech Ozpin. But I see what you were trying to do with it. These are some of the best students on Remnant, knowing that can make one cocky. They still have a lot to learn, before they are ready to accept the reality of battle._

Glynda took the center now, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

* * *

Robin swung the sword around with one hand, and then two, being careful not to hit anything.

He and Ruby had been working on his weapon, starting shortly after the ceremony. Robin felt a bit bad for keeping her inside on her first day at her dream school, but they both agreed they should have the weapon at least partially done by the end of the day, as to be able to fight during the initiation and his duel.

He smiled. Right now it was only a sword, but he planned on adding other features and modes into it later.

It was moderately large, though it was probably normal size for this world. But the most interesting thing about it's design was that it zigzagged. It lacked the thorns on each corner that the levin sword had, but that seemed unnecessary.

"You like it?"

"You did a great job Ruby."

" _We_ did a great job."

"Give yourself more credit, that was pretty skillful. I've known people who can make their own weapons, but not in mere hours." It had taken most of the day, but that wasn't long at all for creating a sword, especially one like this.

"Okay, okay. Now, what did you want this for?" The supplies for this had all been gifted by Ozpin, yet another thing Robin was indebted to him for. Robin had requested materials to etch into the sword precisely, which Ruby now handed to him.

"I can do this part." Robin sat down again, and opened the vial of dust, before emptying it into the tool. It looked like a pen, but it was qutie large, due to the fact it needed dust, and a lot of it to work.

Robin reached into his coat, and withdrew arc thunder. His coat was very good at holding lots of things.

"What's that book?"

"This, Ruby, is arcthunder."

"Huh?"

"You'll see." _Let's see,the first ¾ of the book is not needed for those who already can use the spell. While that leaves a lot of pages, the print is quite large, so that it can be read in the heat of battle. I've never tried this before, but if I have the necessary characters for the spell, and know the incantation, I should be able to use it._

Robin was about to begin the process of engraving. "Oh, and Ruby, I'll need to be focused on this, so you're welcome to go leave now if you want."

"How long will this take?"

"I'm guessing about an hour, I'll have to be careful."

"I've been in here way too long, I'll go, you can find me with everyone else if I'm still awake." She yawned immediately after saying this.

Robin began the process, _I'm just glad they have supplies here to make this easier._

 _I'm be there soon Morgan. Say'ri._

* * *

Ruby heard the two people walk away. One of whom, a redhead, seemed to be dominating the conversation. "Wonder what those two were so worked up about."

"Oh, who knows. So! You seem overly chipper this morning."

"Heh, yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Yang sighed, "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're going to have to meet new people and work together."

"Ugh, you sound like dad. Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! IIiii, drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I'll just be on your team, or something…"

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team."

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What? No, of course I do. I just thought… I don't know, maybe it'll help you break out of your shell."

"What?! I don't need to break out of my shell"

Robin broke in, "I doubt we'll be picking our teams anyways."

"Robin! When did you get here!"

"Just now."

"Robin, tell yang I am not anti-social!"

"I never said antisocial…" Yang said, with not a very convincing tone.

"It was implied!"

"Ummmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to meet new friends." Robin said awkwardly.

"What?!"

"You're hardly a clam, a clam wouldn't be talking this much, but it's good to meet new people, who can help you, and you them. Nothing is more important towards taking a victory than the bonds between your allies and friends." He had given this same argument so many times before. Though who could blame him? It seemed to work. He- no, _they_ had defeated three seemingly impossible enemies. Strategy couldn't do all of that on it's own.

"You really think that?" Yang had been trying to encourage Ruby to make friends, but this had her curious.

"Most definitively, A force of dozens can tip the scales in a war against a million if they can fight together, and have each other to fight for." _I know that one from experience._

They had to stop taking for a moment as the intercom turned on, "Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

As the trio made their way towards the cliffs, they saw Jaune let out a sign after failing to pick up Weiss. And of course being shot into a locker

"Having some trouble there lady-killer?

"I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start."

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go." Ruby helped Jaune to his feet, and gave him support walking Robin seriously doubted he needed.

* * *

Everyone stood on pads, facing outwards, along the cliff. Robin was at the far end, next to Jaune. "For years, you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda now spoke, "Now, I'm sure many of you have been hearing of the assignment of teams. Well, let's put an end to your confusion. You'll be given teammates… Today."

Ruby clearly was not happy about that news. "What? Aww…" _Would it really make a difference when teams are made?_

"Your teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone you could work with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with when you land will be your partner for the next four years."

 _That's a strange way to do it, seems like it would have a lot of issues. What if two people are left partnerless on opposite sides of the forest? The battlefield is a place of disorder though, perhaps he is trying to emulate that. You can end up stuck with someone because you have to, not want to._

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

At that Jaune has a very large swallow. _Is he actually going to let people die on initiation? I'm not sure about that..._

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as you're standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune tentatively attempted to voice his obvious concerns.

"Good. Now, take your positions."

"Uh, sir, I have a question… So this, landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?"

"No, you will be falling."

People in the other side started to get launched. _Ozpin seems to be messing with him, but couldn't he actually die? No. His aura will keep him alive at the minimum._

"Oh, I see… So, like did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh… That. So, what exactly is a landing strategy?" Robin watched the blonde get shot into the sky screaming the last word. He just sighed.

 _Looks like I'm flying again..._

* * *

 **So there you go! Now, first thing you probably noticed was Weiss. While I won't tell you all my plans, she will be different in this. I didn't like in the show how she suddenly completely changed personality, sometimes mid episode, but there was a huge more permanent shift between seasons 1 and 2. I get her opening up because of Blake, but she totally changed in a matter of days, that doesn't happen. She isn't going to be like an enemy or anything, and I don't totally hate her, but I will be changing that, you'll see where that goes as the story moves forward.**

 **Second thing you probably noticed was Say'ri. Not really much to say there. If you didn't figure out she was his wife, you didn't really read this chapter, surprise. I always liked this pairing, though I've only played it once, due to the time and her not being the best mother to Morgan stat wise. Obviously she'll come up more in later chapters.**

 **I did a few episodes this chapter, because they were short originally, and I wanted to get to more original parts, which you will be seeing soon.**

 **I'll make sure Robin isn't totally OP in this, that's never very interesting. He has basically a levin sword, and it will have more mode(s). No spoilers there. If you have any requests for weapon or any other equipment on Robin I still have space to put that in for sure. Also feel free to request/suggest a semblance for him. I have some ideas, but would love to hear some more.**

 **The newest episode of RWBY was pretty dope though, right? Bit sad, but really well done. Has me hyped for next one. If you haven't seen it yet, I don't know what the hell you're doing with your life that you would have missed it, but go watch it right now. Don't even read the next sentence.**

 **I might as well respond to the reviews I got, not much to say though.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Thanks! I plan on going for a while, have no reason not to. Hope you keep reading.**

 **Phoenix Champion: I'll make sure our stories don't overlap, don't worry.**

 **Roxasstorm: Thanks, and yes, I did post that in 'a few chapters.'**

 **That's about it, I have finals coming up, so I will be working on this a bit slower. Chapter 3 is almost done, and should be out this weekend or early next week. Until next time. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here's chapter 3. The pace of it is a bit faster than I would have liked, but I was having trouble lengthening it while keeping everything relevant, and interesting. Hopefully you will enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or RWBY.**

* * *

"So Jaune, it looks like not falling from the sky was too much to ask for!"

"I wasn't joking when I said that!"

Robin was flying through the air, yelling at Jaune. As much as it was clear Jaune was terrified, the fact that the previous day this scenario came up was just too funny.

 _Well, I probably should worry about my own landing. Like old times._ He grabbed his elwind tome, and mentally went through the incantation, and fired it downwards, maintaining his forward velocity, but shooting upwards for a moment. Emerald forest was a blur of green below him, and his hearing was eclipsed by the air resistance.

He lost sight of the others, and focused in on the forest and ground. He finished readying another spell, and shot it downwards again. The trees were only a few yards below him now.

As he prepared his next spell he figured he'd be below the tree line by the time he finished, and needed to focus on avoiding trees and not breaking any bones.

He fell between two trees, and panicked for a moment as a trunk was directly in his way. Using quick reflexes, he shot behind him, and to the side, launching him beside it, and sliding into the ground.

His landing wasn't exactly clean, he rolled sideways on the ground for a few yards before stopping on his back. _Elwind was NOT made for falling from the sky. That's what Chrom told me every time. Pegasi are for flying. Wind is for risen. I don't know what I was thinking the first time I did that, or why I repeated it. Now it's just becoming a habit._ The elwind was far from an efficient flying method. It would do sharp movements, not smooth gliding. Using it felt like being inside a pinball machine,

He stood up after a few more moments. _So where am I? Well, that's a stupid question, but where is everyone? I need to find someone to partner up with…. please naga don't let Weiss find me first._

 _I don't know many people here.. I would be okay with most of the people I have met. Well, whoever I find I'll find, no use overthinking it. I hardly have any control over it._

* * *

Ruby Rose sprinted through the forest, as fast as she could without using her semblance.

 _Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang._ "Yang?! Yang?!" _Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny._ She paused, trying to imagine his combat skills. _I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I would be able to hold a conversation with her. Okay, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, and…_

Ruby stumbled and tried to slow down as fast as she possibly could, before she ran into the white haired person, who would answer the 'who else do I know.'

"Robin!"

 _Ruby, that was lucky. She's a bit childish, but I've dealt with Nowi, so that's not an issue. She seems like a genuinely good person. Perhaps naive, but not someone I would really mind being partnered with._

"Ruby, how are you?" Robin said nonchalantly.

"Thats it?" she paused, "good. You?"

"That landing hurt a bit, but I've dealt with worse."

"Oh oh! You haven't shown me what you did to your sword yet!"

"We'll probably encounter some grimm soon, you'll see it then." _Of course that's the first thing she asks for._

"Awwww…." she started pouting.

"That's not even fair. Okay." Robin brought out his weapon, which he had not yet named. He went through the arc thunder spell mentally, and flicked the sword, shooting out lightning into a tree, destroying enough of the trunk to make it fall over.

"Whoa! How did you do that? There's no dust compartment in there! I would know."

"It's rather complicated, maybe later." _This is the second time I've actually used it myself. It seemed more powerful than a standard arcthunder, it must be because I'm enhancing it with my aura, in addition to magic._ He had been worried that it wouldn't even work, Back in Ylisse, nobody had even tried such a thing. Robin speculated without an aura of some sort that this world provided it would have been entirely impossible to use a tome spell on a weapon. Magic weapons were possible, but never were as strong, and were much more conditional than a tome.

"Fine, you know where the temple is?"

"It was directly north of the launch, and we're to the east a bit." He thought for a moment before pointing, "That way."

* * *

"This was such good idea! We'll be there in no time!" Ruby yelled over the wind.

"It might not even go to the temple though!" _Why the hell are we doing this?_

"If it turns we can just jump!"

"Is this speed really worth all the extra danger?!"

"What extra danger?! We'll be fine!"

They were holding onto the feathers of a nevermore, flying extremely fast. At this point they were very high up, and they were hardly harnessed safely onto it.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with this! Taking a risk is one thing! This is just plain reckless! Risk vs. Reward!"

"Then why did you agree with the plan?"

"I didn't! You jumped onto this thing and I had to follow!"

"We need to jump!"

The temple could be seen just ahead, or what was probably the temple. There were a few people there anyways, if it wasn't they could give directions.

"On three!" Robin shouted. But the words weren't heard, as Ruby had already jumped. He simply sighed before letting go.

The ex-tactician fell down shooting elwinds to keep slow enough. He saw only two people there though, _where's Ruby?_

Robin landed softer this time, falling into a crouch, then standing up again. "Hello Yang."

"Hey."

He recognized the girl in black from the previous day, in the argument with Weiss. "I don't think I got your name."

"Blake."

"Robin. Now sorry for the rush, but where's Ruby? She came down before me." She let go a few seconds earlier, it made no sense he couldn't see her on the way down, even less that she still wasn't in the area. Robin had been searching the immediate area throughout the conversation, but failed to find a trace of her.

"I think she got hit mid air by Jaune, and is over there." Blake pointed behind him.

"Wait, she got hit. Mid. Air."

"Crazy right?" Yang seemed just as astonished.

An ursa major came crashing into the clearing, and sparks came from behind before it toppled over, revealing a redhead. "Yeeeehaaaa! Aww, it's broken."

A black haired boy was panting behind her, "Nora, please," he stops for a moment breathing, "don't ever do that again."

By this point she was long gone, and inspecting a rook on a pedestal, before dancing, singing 'I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!'

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang attempted to speak again, "I…" only to get interrupted by yet another redhead dressed like a spartan, coming into view, evading strikes from a deathstalker, yelling out, "Jaune!"

Finally, Ruby returned running to the growing crowd.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

Nora decided to make herself known again, shouting "Nora!"

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake again, asked the obvious question, trying to comprehend the situation.

Yang clearly not wanting to comprehend it snapped, in what Robin swore was fire, "Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Everyone stopped talking and didn't do anything for a two full seconds.

Jaune too, returned, after freeing himself from the tree, joined shortly by his partner, getting flung by the deathstalker.

"Great the gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not on my watch!" Robin watched as Ruby charged out full speed, bringing her scythe to full length, and striking at the deathstalkers legs. All before Yang could yell wait.

Her strike bounced off uselessly, and it retaliated by slapping her backwards. "I'm okay!" She managed to get back on her feet, and start running.

By this point Robin was trying to reach his partner, followed by her sister. The nevermore unleashed a storm of giant feathers, one piercing Ruby's hood, completely immobilizing her. She immediately began struggling, trying to get free.

"Get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I'm trying!"

The stinger from the over-sized scorpion came down at her, and she still was unable to dodge. Robin didn't know much about deathstalkers, but his guess was it's stinger stabbing someone would not be good.

 _I'm not going to make it…_ Robin rotated 180 degrees, and shot an elwind to propel him towards Ruby. He jumped, and went into a dive, with the deathstalker and Ruby out of his line of sight, he twirled half blind at the beast.

He made contact, and wrapped the stinger of the beast, forcing it to change course. It still went forward, but missed Ruby, smashing Robin into the ground.

Dust went airborne from the impact, and Robin could feel the huge chunk it removed from his aura. Struggling to fill his lungs again, he breathed out, "Yang, get her back to the others."

"What about you?!" Ruby yells.

"I'll be fine. This thing is no fell dragon. It'll take more than a scorpion to kill me." His teammates clearly were confused at that, but decided not to question it then.

Robin got to his knees. The stinger was still embedded into the ground, but he only had a few more seconds to be ready. "And Ruby, don't be so reckless. You'll get yourself killed." Robin recalled a similar conversation he had with Chrom.

" ** _Chrom! Are you alright?!"_**

" ** _Er, yes, I'm fine. ...What's got you so excited?"_**

" ** _I heard you were attacked behind the mess tent!"_**

" ** _Pfft! Some local thug approached with a dagger, but he bolted when I drew iron. It was dark... The poor fellow probably thought he was mugging a merchant! Ha!"_**

" ** _You challenged him alone?!"_**

" ** _Well, I wouldn't say 'challenged,' exactly. More like 'shooed away.' Can't very well just leave that sort around the camp now, can we?"_**

" ** _By the gods, Chrom! Please, I beg you, do not take any more of these foolish risks."_**

" ** _Hah! You do realize we're at war, right? Just walking onto the battlefield is a risk."_**

" ** _I don't fear anyone besting you head-on; I fear you being stabbed in the back! Many of our enemies do not share your sense of honor."_**

" ** _Do you really think some random cutpurse would get the better of me?"_**

" ** _Shall I list every hero who said that before being poisoned, sniped, or snared?"_**

" ** _Well, I don't think a list is necess-"_**

" ** _You're our COMMANDER, Chrom... Battlefield victories mean nothing if an army loses its leader. You are no longer simply your own man. You stand for all of us."_**

" ** _Enough... You have a point. You're right… as you always are. I will be more careful. Thank you, Robin."_**

 _Yeah Chrom, you never were more careful. But nonetheless, you were right, that your lack of self care was what allowed you to find me, and what saved so many other lives. Ruby just needs to learn what's risky and what's simply suicidal and reckless. That attack was not necessary._

Robin felt a twinge of sadness thinking about his old best friend. _No matter what, I can't forget what I need to get back to._ Robin held back a tear in his eye. But now wasn't the time for nostalgia and remorse.

He looked away from his teammate, and ran through his options. _There's no way I can kill this thing on my own, And dragging the others out here to help me will get us trapped in a battle of attrition in a very poor place to do that against two large enemies. We'd lose our only chance of escape. No, we'll have to flee._

"Ruby, Jaune! Grab the relics! Get ready to run!"

He couldn't wait for a reply, as the deathstalker had freed itself, and was mobile again. A pincer came swinging from his left, Robin leaped backwards away from it, before pushing the attack, leaping back over the pincer, and slashing at one of it's eyes. The blow connected, and left a large gash, most likely making it useless. It had a lot to compensate, but the attack would give Robin enough time to get out of there.

He jumped backwards, and fired an elwind, flinging him back towards the temple, "Clear right!"

Everyone else complied, and cleared the temple. The deathstalker was right was in Robins face, and he had to bend away from it's stinger as he shot himself up, then forward, barely above it's arachnid body, and landed behind it, as it crashed into the temple. He muttered, "Sorry Ozpin, hope we were the last."

The other seven hunters in training caught up to him. "What now?" Yang questioned.

"The thing's circling back." Jaune reminded everyone that the nevermore was still up there.

"We go back. Our objective is not to kill grimm, it's to acquire a relic, and return with it." Robin pointed out. This area was not a hazard to anyone, leaving the grimm wouldn't be an issue. Killing them was not part of the mission, and if they could do it without killing them, then there was just less risk.

Ruby nodded, "He's right. There's no point into fighting these things."

Jaune smiled, "Run and live, that's a plan I can get behind."

"That grimm is almost done recovering, move now!" the white haired youth took the lead, sprinting, though not at his max speed, as he could tell the others couldn't match it, at least in this condition. Ren already looked exhausted.

The jog to the bridge went by in a flash, and they were already in sight after what felt like mere moments.

The nevermore flew overhead, into the canyon in front. Right between them and their objective. Robin let out a sigh. The group of eight split, taking cover behind rock pillars on the sides.

"That's just great" Yang commented sarcastically. The Nevermore had perched itself on a structure in the canyon, making it's intent of stopping them clear. They couldn't exactly go back, and they had to cross the canyon.

Just moments later the deathstalker came crashing in from the forest.

"Even better." Ren actually spoke again. Robin hadn't been with him long, but he seemed like quite the silent type.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune and Pyrrha made a run for it, followed by Ruby and Yang on the opposite side.

 _We're really disorganized right now. Perhaps I should take full command? Seems like it could come across as too aggressive. But lives could be at stake here._

"Nora, distract it!" Ren shouted. Nora ran out, her weapon becoming a launcher of sorts. Robin wasn't familiar with it's type, probably one of those gun things he still didn't fully understand. _I'll need to research those._

 _Somebody needed to do that, I was about to myself. Let's see if she can do better._ A storm of feathers came from the nevermore, and she dodged all of them, ending in a crouch firing back explosives at it. _That answers that._

"Ren, Blake, Cover her rear! Block the pincers!" Robin saw the deathstalkers attack coming, and the counter was successful. He ran right behind Blake covering their retreat to the bridge. Or advance.

The four managed to catch up with the others, and tried to cross the bridge. _This is NOT a good place to be. We are way too vulnerable. That flying grimm has every advantage out here._

"Incoming!"

The nevermore came crashing down through the bridge, seemingly immune to the damage one would think would come from such an attack. Robin didn't dwell on it long, focusing instead on their condition. Him, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora all made it past the gap, the others had survived the impact, but were backed against the edge fighting the scorpion.

Robin attempted to raise objections to a move he saw Nora make, but stopped before he said anything, seeing it was happening either way.

The trio made their way upwards, onto a tall structure, and contemplated their moves. It seemed the others could take the deathstalker, it would be up to Robin most likely to come up with a plan to take down the nevermore. _Damn, this is going to be hard with only three people. Anyway I look at it, it won't be an easy task without at least four._

As if answering his calls, Blake came falling towards them, after attacking the nevermore. "It's a lot tougher than it looks. It has feathers of steel."

"Let's test that." Yang readied her gauntlets and started unloading into the approaching beast. Blake and Ruby readied their weapons for gun firing as well, and followed suit.

While shooting lightning at the bird, Robin continued to study his teammates, their capabilities, and weapons. _Ruby is aggressive, has strong ranged capabilities, and either her or Yang is the heaviest hitter, and she is for sure the fastest, and has air mobility on par with Blake. Blake has that grapple thing, and is VERY accurate with it, and seems like the potentially silent type, though that remains to be seen. Yang seems like she can deal extremely high damage on any target, and is quite versatile._

The beast again crashed into the stone, obliterating the structure they stood on. Robin found himself falling AGAIN, _this elwinds' going to break at this rate._ He shot from chunk to chunk, jumping horizontally to avoid getting hit, and found himself landing with everyone else on the bridge.

"You like recklessness Ruby?" Robin had an idea. A somewhat insane one.

"Ummm, Yeah?" She wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Yang stood on top of a tall pillar, looking into the soulless eyes of a nevermore. She jumped up before it reached her, and inwardly smiled when it opened it's mouth to try and eat her. She firmly held her left arm up, forcing it's mouth to stay open, while pounding rounds into it's throat with her other arm. "I! Hope! You're! Hun! Gry!"

She jumped out of the mouth, and flipped around, stabbing the piece of silver, apparently the blade of a sword, that Robin gave her, into it's left eye. It started dropping down fast, toward the cliffs.

Robin released his focused energy, and shot lightning down at the nevermore with the most power he had used in one spell since Grima. As expected, the silver brought all the lightning directly into it's eye, and electrocuted the whole thing, changing it's direction.

It stopped its forward fall, and simply started dropping downwards. Robin knew the chasm was deep, it would recoverer easily in time. That was if they let it fall in peace. But it had lost its rights to mercy.

Blake held onto the inside of a pillar, as she chucked gambol shroud at Ruby activating the trigger to speed it up. Ruby was launching herself downwards using her gun to increase her own velocity. Robin shot an elwind down at her to help the effort. The nevermore had passed the bridge a few seconds ago, but Ruby was already beside it. With the ribbon from Blake tied to her left arm, and holding the handle/hilt with her hand, using her right hand, she swung her scythe below her, and around the nevermores neck, then fired the gun as rapidly as she could, using the bird's' own momentum against it. The scythe ripped through the neck, and let the severed head and body fall into the abyss.

A few second later the ribbon stretched as far as it could, as it sprung back, and with the help of Crescent Rose, Ruby landed back on the bridge.

* * *

The same group of eight stood mingled near the front of the audience, viewing the team assignments. "Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "CRDL", led by; Cardin Winchester."

As they walked off the stage, Robin silently judged them. He could tell by the way Cardin reacted, and the team's attitude, they would not be the best of friends. _I suppose I shouldn't make such judgements so early…_

"Sean Palmer, Emily Reyes, Weiss Schnee, and Daniel Harrison. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "SEWD", led by; Sean Palmer." Robin noticed a flash of anger on Weiss' face at the news she wouldn't be leading. _At least they were lucky enough to have a different leader. She feels she's just entitled to leadership, but there's more to it than skill and elegance. When she understands that, maybe then she would be fit to lead._

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin paused as he waited for them to all take stage. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "JNPR", led by; Jaune Arc."

"L-Led by?…" Jaune stuttered in shock at the news, before getting knocked over by a friendly punch.

"Congratulations young man. And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Robin Kai'ho, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team "RBRY"(pronounced Raspberry), led by; Robin Kai'ho."

Robin put on a small smile for show, but he knew the burdens of leadership. It wasn't something to rejoice at. Few good people enjoyed power alone. Every defeat, every loss. It all stacked on the leader.

Ozpin said softer, looking at Robin, "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

 **There you go. So yes, Weiss is on her own team. And I decided to make her not the leader. I decided it was likely Ozpin would have not made her leader, just as he did with RWBY.**

 **A lot of other stories with crossovers of OCs for RWBY simply tack on the fifth member, not that that is bad, I've read and enjoyed multiple of those, but I decided to decrease the amount of absurd chance involved in adding a new person to the team, removing the weird scenario pure luck thing in there. More importantly though it will allow me what I want to do with Weiss' character better, and help keep the story original. Sorry if you don't like it. Weiss will still be an important character, just not part of the main team.**

 **And again with Weiss, you probably noticed there was no duel this chapter, if you were expecting it, sorry, but it didn't make sense. The time was set at 9:00(pm) which is after initiation for sure, which covered multiple episodes. I already squeezed a lot of episodes in this chapter, and the end of initiation was the best place to stop.**

 **If you are reading this somewhat recently after I put it out, yes, I did upload this in the very early hours of morning. This kind of thing happens a lot. I decided I would probably end up sleeping in to like 2:30 as I do on weekends, so I uploaded it now, rather than tomorrow afternoon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **-Victory3114:** **I'd disagree about Robin x Lucina being canon. I always thought it was just a bit weird, and would totally ruin Robins and Chroms friendship realistically. I get wanting your friend to be happy, but Chrom would be Robin's father in law for gods sake, and I don't see Chrom being happy with Robin sleeping with his daughter. They fit together okay, better than a lot of pairs, but I can't get over the whole best friends daughter thing. I get why it's an appealing pair, and I'm pretty sure every fire emblem player has done it, but it's not my favorite. My favorites are probably Cordelia or Say'ri. Cordelia is a much better option for the game though. If I were to chose a 'kid' for him, it would be Kjelle, they seem like the best 2nd gen pair.**

 **Morgan and Ruby, never really thought of that, but they would be pretty good friends. Maybe I can work that in at some point. My plan still has a lot of room for changes.**

 **Great idea for his semblance, I really wasn't sure what it would be. I doubt I'll do just a copy of fire emblem skills, even dragon skin and rightful god. But I may do something with Grima, many people seem to forget he was bred to be the vessel of Grima. Probably with a lot of inbreeding.**

 **-Roxasstorm:** **That's party why I chose it, and why I like it. She is sort of a forgotten character, but I always liked her character a lot. Plus, she's from my favorite arc. I just love the valm arc. And Robin's weapon will be getting more features in the coming chapters, hopefully for him before he has to face Nora. You will probably have watched episode 10 by the time you read this, but I'm really hyped. It's gotten quite unpredictable. I really can't say what will happen, and that's when you know there's good writing.**

 **Edit: It's not going to be an actual episode. Hopefully it will be interesting though. Roosterteeth always pulls these delays at the worst times. I'm sure they know it too. I'm considering murdering them all with a pink grenade launcher. that may or may not be a hammer. I suppose it's better they take another week and make a better episode though.**

 **-PersonaQeminod1:** **You'll see what happens next chapter. More importantly is the pun, was that one intentional? Nothing beats a good pun. Maybe I should start putting puns into this story. Yang's probably got that covered...**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone, always helps. I'm glad at the amount of support this has been getting for just two chapters, hopefully it will keep at this rate.**

 **So, I've started the next chapter, but it won't be out for a bit, as I have finals next week, and a LOT of work to do this week. I'll work on it when I have time, but that will be scarce. Don't expect bi-weekly uploads after that either, that was just due to a bit of extra writing I had done before the first upload. I'd say weekly at best, depending on my motivation at the time. I'll try to not slow down after Fates comes out, but I'm not making any guarantees. I cannot be held accountable for fire emblem playing me's actions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I managed to finish the chapter this week. Just so you know in advance, this week I will be donating my soul to homework and studying. Our semester is ending this week(yeah, I know, late) and my procrastination finally caught up to me. So go ahead and tell my friends and family high for me, as my soul will be gone.**

 **Anyone who catches my obscure reference get's a cookie.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem, RWBY, or any references**

* * *

"Blake, may I speak with you?" Robin approached the black haired girl, after they had arrived at their dorms.

She seemed surprised by the request, "sure."

"Oooohhhhh looks like the lovebirds are going out."

"I'm not on the market." Robin stated this firmly. Under no circumstance would he even consider betraying his wife. He was a world away, but he would be damned if he gave up on everything they had after a few days here, or even years.

"Really?! Tell me all about her!" Yang and Ruby, strangely synchronized, squealed out.

"Sorry, not now. Blake, you ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Two of the newly formed team stood on the roof, in the afternoon sun. "So, we got introductions out of the way, and before we go any further we need to get past this. Blake, are you a faunus?"

She had a look of pure shock on her face. "H- h- how did you know?"

"You gave hints of it in your argument with Weiss. And I have doubts your bow is there for style. Don't worry, nobody else knows, and it's up to you if or when you want to tell them."

Realization dawned on her face, "Is that why you challenged her?"

"Yes. I saw you were getting provoked, she didn't even realize how close she was getting. I figured that would not be the best way to have your secret found out, and while I know it should make no difference, it's obvious others do not agree." Robin regretted using a challenge to prevent her secret from coming out, but he didn't have much time to decide then.

"Thanks. Really. I suppose you might want-" Robin stopped her before she said anything more.

"No. You don't need to tell me anything of your past. I can't ask that of you. I have my own secrets, and I won't ask for yours." _I can't tell her just yet, and I can't ask she tell me when I don't say anything._

"...Okay. Good luck in your duel."

"I'm going to need it. My weapon is only half complete at best, and it will be the second time I've used it."

She seemed surprised at that statement, "Wait, really? You did all that with a half weapon?"

"I know well how to deal with the creatures like those, their size changed but not their weaknesses."

"And people?"

Robin nearly flinched at that. _Yes Blake, I've fought people. I've killed people. Butchered them for my own ideals and goals. We took the lives of soldiers fighting for what they thought was right, and I was the one who ordered it._ "...I know them just as well. On and off the battlefield. I even know Weiss' type. Perhaps my worry is misplaced. I'll find out in a few hours."

* * *

"Before we begin, answer me this one question; do you truly see Faunus as the inferior species? Incapable of reaching mankind's supposed glory?"

The heiress sighed, "If I see a more civilized faunus, who proves admirable, I may reconsider my judgement. But all I've seen from them it cruelty and barbarity. The white fang proves my point."

"Perhaps if you stopped looking for reasons to hate them, you will see some of them as admirable. Ruby, start the countdown." Since they were not in a duelling area inside beacon, They had both handed Ruby their scrolls, Weiss reluctantly, and would have her referee the battle.

"Remember, if Ruby tells us someone is in the red, the duel is over. If she calls it off due to lethal threat, it's over. And if either of us yields, it's over." Robin decided to remind her of the agreed upon rules, though he doubted she would have forgotten.

"You think I've forgotten already?"

Robin didn't say anything back, instead focussing on Ruby's countdown, and the courtyard around them. They chose the most open part, which was as large as a field, but still technically part of the courtyard. He doubted they were supposed to duel here, but it was too late for regrets.

Robin saw that Weiss also felt uneasy about dueling there, but was willing to do so in order to silence Robin and maintain her pride.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Robin held his ground, and let the white blur come to him. She shot herself off of a glyph, maintaining a position slightly in the air, she held her rapier forward, hoping to get a direct hit at the start.

 _If you're going to be this cocky this fight won't last long at all._ Robin sidestepped, and kicked his left foot into her side, throwing her sideways.

She recovered without even taking a fall, and shifting her velocity forwards, making a sequence of glyphs, and serpintining around his lightning. About half way, she jumped above him, before launching herself downwards off of the final glyph.

Her quick slice was met by a zigzagged blade, and they held the position, even as she fell to her feet, staring at one another intently, refusing to give ground. "Weiss, all I ask is for you to think freely of your family's history and your father's corporation. The faunus are not weak, uncivilized, and anything to suggest that is merely the excuses of the corrupt to exploit the faunus'."

"Don't lecture me! You're just a naive fool!"

 _Naive? Not the first time I've been called that. Both Gangrel and Walhart call me idealistic and naive. And they weren't the only ones. But when I start compromising ethics and justice because it's 'idealistic', that's when I'll have lost._ In terms of strength, it was made quickly made apparent Robin was superior, and she leapt back on her own accord before he could break her defense.

Weiss rolled her revolver around, and swung the sword elegantly, shooting a stream of ice at Robin.

Robin, unfamiliar with ice of any sort in combat was unable to decide how best to dodge fast enough, getting his left leg stuck. _The odds are stacked against me here, she can use her semblance, something I have yet to do. She has a complete weapon, with many functions I don't even know of, while mine can only shoot lightning. I have more battlefield experience, and am more fit than her, but that only goes so far._

She wasted no time, and closed the gap, striking at his left shoulder.

Unable to properly maneuver, he shifted the best he could, and avoided a direct hit, but the blow still grazed his aura.

Through this time, Robin had prepared an attack, one that would _shock_ Weiss. He swung the electrified blade upwards, and hit her abdomen, throwing her back. Robin could guess both their auras were in the yellow, His assumption was that he was doing better, but it wasn't clear, he couldn't really feel her aura's strength.

Finally freeing his leg, Robin shot another bolt of lightning at Weiss, trying to get her in her retreat. She followed by rotating the barrel, and firing her own lightning.

He winced as he started absorbing the lightning, unable to avoid it, and she was in a similar state. The lightning met between them, creating a small storm, firing bolts randomly around the battle, all the while both combatants' aura dropped.

When the arc thunder spell finished it's cycle, he rolled out of the way, hearing a tree get smashed by lightning.

Weiss slashed her blade, sending a wide torrent of fire. Robin, still recovering, saw he had no room to dodge, and retrieved his wind tome, firing it into the fire, dispersing the flames coming directly at him enough to take the hit.

Making use of the already equipped elwind, he fired it behind him, launching himself forward. The distance between the two shrunk rapidly, as both prepared for the blow that would inevitably come.

Weiss laid down ice on the grass in front of Robin, the latter, jumping up at the last moment, losing some of his control in the process.

The sound of metal colliding rang across the courtyard. Weiss dug her feet into the ground as she slid backwards. She noticed too late the glowing in his hand, as the recitation had been finished.

The lightning travelled between the blades, and into Weiss, electrocuting her entire body in an instant. Robin held his form, allowing his spell to fully manifest itself.

"STOP!"

It wasn't Ruby's voice that signalled this, but Glynda Goodwitch's.

"Not even one day, and you're already fighting. I thought better of both of you. You will both have plenty of time for sparring in my class. Now, refrain from electrocuting the courtyard any further, please students." She was clearly more pissed than her words would suggest.

"Now now Glynda, they're probably just excited to be among so many powerful peers. Though in the future, I would appreciate it if anything more than training were done in the dueling hall, with a supervisor."

* * *

Robin did not feel particularly smug about his 'victory', for a few reasons. He did not feel as though his victory was purely his own skill. Several times in the duel he could have lost, but didn't. Had Weiss not been so distracted, arrogant, and enraged, she likely would have won.

Secondly, his duel failed to accomplish anything. He learned about her abilities, but even had that been vital intel, he could have easily acquired later at a much lower cost.

Thirdly, was the cost. He had to attend two hours of detention the next day. It wasn't awful, but he would like to have avoided that. More importantly, he did not like the feeling of being disciplined by a superior. The only one that used to outrank him was Chrom. Lissa could pull 'rank' in times of peace, but on the battlefield he was in command, his only superior usually looked to him anyways. And after he married Say'ri he was technically Chon'sinian royalty, so Lisa couldn't even do that, and Chrom could only give him orders on the battlefield even if he wanted to.

 _Fine, I'll do your detention Goodwitch._

The door he had been waiting outside of for nearly a minute finally opened.

"Robin! Ruby! What took so long!" a loud blonde opened the door.

"I could ask you the same thing. May we come in?"

She moved out of the doorway allowing entrance. "So?! Did you kick her ass! Did she beg for forgiveness?"

"I was on the verge of victory, when I received the worst defeat I havev ever been delivered."

"What?! How?!"

"Professor Goodwitch showed up and gave us all **detention** tomorrow!" Ruby exclaimed dramatically.

"WHAT?! THE WITCH!" Yang shouted, as Blake face palmed behind her. "I WILL BURN HER AT THE STAKE!"

"It's really no big deal guys." Robin commented.

"Yes it is!" Ruby argued.

"…Okay, yeah it is. Why should we get punished for fighting at a combat school, breaking a rule we hadn't been told? I've dueled in courtyards plenty of times!"

"So… You're on board with burning her at the stake?"

"I'm not sure she's a witch though" Robin considers.

"There are ways of telling whether she is a witch." Blake finally enters the conversation.

"Are there? Well then tell us!" Ruby yells.

"Tell us!" Yang agrees

"Tell me... what do you do with witches?" Blake asks.

"Burn'em! Burn them up!" Yang raised her fists, echoed by Ruby.

"What do you burn apart from witches?" Blake further questions

"More witches!" Yang yells.

Ruby thinks for a moment, "Wood!"

"So, why do witches burn?" Blake asks.

"Cuz they're made of... wood?" Ruby gasps in realization.

"Gooood." Yang high fives Ruby.

"So, how do we tell if she is made of wood?" Blake continues.

"Build a bridge out of her!" Yang exclaims.

"Ahh, but can you not also make bridges out of stone?" Blake points out.

"Oh yeah..."

"Does wood sink in water?" Blake inquires.

"No…

" No. It floats!" Ruby shouts.

"Let's throw her into the bog!"

Ignoring Yang's comment, Blake continues, "What also floats in water?"

"Bread?"

"Apples?"

"Very small rocks?"

"Cider?"

"Grape gravy"

"Cherries"

"Mud"

"A Duck!" Robin proclaims, gaining looks of awe from Ruby and Yang.

Blake is finally pleased with the answer, "Exactly! So, logically..."

" If she ways the same as a duck... she's made of wood!" Ruby conludes.

" And therefore…" Blake leads on

"A witch!" Everyone shouts.

* * *

"Hey, I have to say, this is a serious safety hazard." Robin stared at the 'bunk beds' the team had created in order to make space. They looked like they would fall any moment. Books were no adequate support. And that was the safer looking one.

"Naw, it's fine." Ruby assured him.

"Are you looking at the same beds that I am? Because I would NOT call this 'fine.'" _How are they even staying up how they are?_

"Don't worry about it." Yang also seemed pretty satisfied with their handiwork.

"I am _very_ worried."

"That's the problem." Yang argued.

"No, the problem is the bunk beds. Come on, you guys can't be serious!"

"We're serious alright." Ruby assured him. Well, assured would be the wrong word, it usually implies an increase of comfort with the situation.

"Blake, you agree, right?" Robin was desperate to prevent this disaster.

"It looks fine to me. Fixes the space issue," she answered.

"It does not however, fix the SAFETY issue. Gods have you people even heard of that word!"

"It's three to one. We're keeping the bunk beds." Ruby declared.

"I'm the team leader. You know what, fine. If I break all of my bones you three are paying for the medical bill. But can we at least improve the structure after school?"

"Fiiiiiiiine." Ruby conceded.

"Now, next matter of business. Ruby, what's our schedule?"

She opened up a binder, "Well, at nine we have our first-"

"Ummm guys?" Blake interjected.

"Yeah Blake?"

"It's 8:55"

Robin got up, and yelled, "SHIT! How could I be so irresponsible?! Let's go, NOW!"

* * *

Team RBRY and JNPR sat mingled in the corner of the absurdly large and fancy cafeteria. "So Robin, you still haven't told us about your girlfriend." Yang HAD to start the conversation with that.

"He has a Girlfriend?" Team JNPR asked in surprise, minus Ren.

 _Yeah, girlfriend. I think such young marriage is abnormal here, best I not say that for a while._ "Yeah, her name is Say'ri, I first met her when she was surrounded by some… bandits, that we were chasing down. Me and my closest friend; Chrom, was leading a group called the shepherds, which my team already knows about. They were a ragtag group created by Chrom. He found me in a troubling time, and after seeing my skills; made me tactician, after far too many battles, we had grown considerably, and became a prime fighting force for our… town. Anyways, I was able to save her-"

"How romantic." Yang commented.

Robin sighed, "Quiet. And she turned out to be quite the swordsman, as well as leader, and she played a large role in our victory over these bandits. I could go into more detail about this war, but that would take a long time. She was involved in all of our strategy meetings after that, and she fought by my side often." Robin was reminded of memories, great and terrible, brought about by the torments of war.

"War?! How many bandits were there!" Ruby yelled in surprise.

 _Oops, should not have said that, no going back now,_ "They outnumbered my entire town, the whole thing, not the combatants. The combined forces of my town, and another larger and more militant one called 'Regna Ferox' were outnumbered by an absurd amount. The best case estimates showed ten to one. They gained strength through conquest. It was a miracle that we won."

"Conquest?!"

"Where exactly did you live? I've never heard anything about this." Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Ah, I don't believe I've told you yet, I'm from a distant town called Ylisse. Most don't even know of my region's existence." _I'm treading on some very thin ice. Better watch what I say._

"Interesting. What brought you here?"

"I had to leave, in order to protect everyone else. I'd rather not go into details." Robin was glad he had prepared for this. He didn't want to outright lie about his life, but there were far too many reasons why not to tell them, at least at the time.

"I understand."

* * *

Team RBRY perked up when their current teacher, Goodwitch, asked for a volunteer. It was the second day of school, the first had been rather uneventful. Just class descriptions, introductions, some stories. A few syllabi. Today though, there was going to be a duel.

Behind them a bit of bickering could be heard, before a hand rose up, "I volunteer." turning his head, he was surprised to see the person next to Weiss, what was his name… ah! Sean Palmer.

"Excellent, come up front please." Sean complied, and walked onto the stage.

"Now, before we have you change into your battle outfit, do you have anyone you would like to challenge." When that was being said, Robin had a good idea of who it might be.

"I do, actually. Robin Kai'ho."

Expecting such, the other team leader was already making his way to the aisle.

"You got this Robin!"

"Represent team RBRY!"

* * *

He faced the black haired leader of team SEWD. He was quite muscular, and held a sword in each hand. _Interesting, the first time I've seen that._ Both swords were colored a simple silver. The man himself had on black and grey clothing, lose, and clothe, not armor. He would probably be going for attack speed, and focus on superior form and reaction, rather than sheer offensive or defensive power.

He had a cocky grin on his face. _We'll see if that is justified._

"So, I heard you had a duel with my teammate."

"You heard correctly. Is this your way of settling it?"

They both were assessing their opponent every word that came out. _He looks like he has had his fair share of fights himself. Perhaps some even more than simple training, but there's no real way to know this soon. If he acquired leader over Weiss though, he'll be no pushover. I should start with a ranged battle, to see what ranged capabilities he has._

"No, I could care less about your duel. Weiss agreed to let me fight first as long as I fought you. I figured you must be a worthy opponent to have that girl desperate for your defeat."

"Well then, I hope you are satisfied. May the best man win."

The timer reached zero, and Robin raised his weapon to arm level, firing lightning at Sean. Sean shuffled sideways, and his right sword transformed into an elongated rifle, with a short blade on the end still. He shot it at Robin, who was already taking evasive maneuvering.

 _His right sword is also a bayoneted gun, if his other sword transforms, it is likely a defensive form, or used for some strategic move._ Robin reached him, and swung down. The left sword intercepted the blow, and his right gun came down for a melee. Robin twisted away from it and took another swing.

 _Cling! Clang!_

Two more hits were blocked. _He has two weapons, and has the strength to support both individually. He clearly is skilled enough to use both simultaneously, and breaking his defense with just a sword scuffle won't be possible._

After a few more hits, Robin created a gap for a retreat, shooting lightning along the way, forcing Sean to dodge.

As Sean set up a shot, Robin set up his own shot. The jagged blade came together and re-extended giving a curve. Connecting both tips, was a draw string. _Glad I got this done._

Rather than arrows or dust, which would be finite, and need physical refill, Robin chose to use other spells. In front of the white haired shepherd, a rune had finished forming, and as he let go of the draw string, a spear of lightning was let loose at his opponent.

Sean was clearly surprised at this second form of lightning, and even more so at the speed in which it travelled. Though of course, getting knocked onto your ass by s spear of lightning was usually surprising.

The second piece of crackling lightning landed where Sean barely had managed to roll away from. Sean shot three bullets with his rifle, startled to see Robin use the bow as a means to shoot air into the ground, and launch himself.

Robin this time was the one in surprise as Sean unveiled the second form of his other sword. The crossbow shot at Robin a pointy piece of metal, attached to the crossbow by a long chain. Unable to react properly, the metal pierced Robins cloak, and when retracted brought Robin directly into the right blade, now back in it's original form.

 _Clang!_

Again, sword met sword, as Robin had transformed the bow back into it's own sword mode.

Desperate to get out of the poor situation, Robin shot a burst of lightning everywhere, launching both combatants away from each other.

Robin's aura was slightly better off than Seans, but just barely. The two combatants took a moment to glance the situation over, before simultaneously bursting into action.

Robin had his bow drawn, and shot an elwind at his opponent, digging his feet into the ground to keep from losing too much ground.

Sean took the hit, landing on a knee. He rested the end of his rifle on his second sword and shot at Robin.

"Aaargh!" Robin fell backwards from the shots. Sean retracted the rifle and charged at him, bringing both swords down at Robin.

Robin had his sword in front of both blades just a fraction of a second before they would have taken him out. _He really is a strong swordsman. Maybe even better than Lon'qu. Say'ri could teach him a thing or two though._ Robin kicked both feet into him before he could try and get around the levin sword.

Standing up again, he shot lightning, then ran forward.

Sean flinched as he received the lightning full force. When the abnormal blade came crashing down on him, he was unable to maintain control of the sword in his left hand, getting partially disarmed. He was able to, however, punch Robin's face with his now open hand, and get some distance.

Robin saw him eyeing his second sword on the ground, next to Robin, clearly handicapped without it. _I have to make sure he doesn't get that._

The next exchange of blows was rather one sided, in favor of the former tactician. Sean was unaccustomed to using only one sword, and relied heavily on his ability to have another potential hit on his opponent.

Taking a another cut, he was dangerously near the red zone with his aura, and he knew this.

 _Got you._ Robin threw Sean's weapon downwards, opening up a potential overhead swing. Bringing his sword up to do so, suddenly his opponent was no longer there. _What in the…_

Robin heard a noise from his right, but upon turning he saw nothing there. Without warning, Robin was knocked forward. Turning around, noticing the drop in his aura, again, he saw nothing. _It must be his semblance. based on the time and noise i heard, it's not teleportation or speed, but invisibility._

Robin tried to let out a burst of lightning to reveal his foe, but was stopped by a second hit in his side. Falling to the ground, a power hit put Robin in the red.

"Stop!" Goodwitch signalled the end of the match.

"That was a good fight, I had to reveal my semblance there, wasn't planning on doing that. I hope we can have another fight later." Sean reappeared, and held out his hand.

"Yeah, good fight." Robin took the hand. _The guys seems nice enough. Definitively the honor-bound type. I really would look forward to another fight. Duels are always great learning opportunities._

* * *

Weiss watched as her team leader went offstage. _Sean is quite skilled, but had he not used his semblance, he would have lost. From the looks of it Robin didn't use his, though it could be a more subtle semblance. At least that unbearable idiot lost._

The day before, Weiss had complained to Professor Port about not being the team leader, though just one day since, she had gained a good deal of respect towards him. He seemed calm, yet practical. Not to mention strong leader, she had admitted to herself he was the one who got them out of emerald Forest. Though of course they hadn't met up with the rest of their team at all, only seeing them first at the ceremony. They fought with Russell and Cardin early on, but split away.

 _Those two were scum. Cardin was just a brute, and Russell was like a child. I hope I don't have to fight with those two dolts again. I'd rather join team RBRY._ She chuckled at the thought of being on their team. _That would be something._

Having exited the lecture hall after class, she met back up with her team. "Congratulations Sean, that was a well fought battle."

"I don't see why that guy got you so fussy. He seems like an honorable man."

"He's naive. And foolish."

He contemplated that for a moment, "I don't see it that way. I could tell throughout our duel, he's not naive. He's seen the worst of humanity. I have no idea what he's hiding, but it's not pretty what ever it is. He fights as if it were more than just a dream, or a job, but rather a necessity."

 _Those are quite the assumptions. You can hardly figure all that out from a sparring match._ Weiss' teammate spoke her thoughts."I think you have no idea what you're talking about." The brunette, Emily, laughed at his psychological inductions.

"Yeah, really man, you don't know the guy. I don't buy all this psychology bullshit, there's a point where you're just spouting crap. And that point is miles behind you." Daniel agreed.

"Whatever you say." Sean shrugged.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah two duels. I had to put the firs tone in, and the second was a replacement for Weiss vs. boarbatusk. And I couldn't exactly have it be Weiss that challenges Robin, because having the same duel twice in the same chapter would just be plain silly. Sean will be a more important character than you think.**

 **I know it may be a bit of a stretch the speed in which Robins weapon is constructed, but I needed it to be fast for plot. I figured with Ruby being such a weapon maniac it's not out of the picture to think she could be a weapon constructing machine.**

 **If RT sponsor spoils the next episode I will cancel this story. Not actually but I will hate you for the rest of my life.**

 **Reviews:**

 **-Bl4nk: While she isn't like KKK racist, I think she is clearly racially biased. She insult a normal(are non-faunus simply human? are faunus still human, or just almost?) person she doesn't know like she did sun most likely. Like she said that he might as well be a terrorist. You tell me that's not racist. Also, I have said I will be altering her character a bit.**

 **Also, I did say that he was essentially fueling his spells with aura last chapter, allowing arc thunder to be an actually powerful spell, more powerful than base Thoron. FE spells are just weaker in Remnant in this story.**

 **Thanks for the suggestions, I think I have figured out his semblence/weapons. Actually I probably should say that outside of this response**

 **-PersonaQeminod1: The shock, since Robin uses a levin sword. If you noticed my use of it, I had written that part before you made that review I promise lol. And you saw a bit of her team here, and you will certainly see more of them later.**

 **Memento Mori - The Truth: Because I didn't want the team to have the same name, as it is no longer the same team.**

 **DuramarkIV: I'm glad you like it. I'm always disappointed of the lack of crossovers between any universes that I like. You people cans top with Naruto crossovers already.**

 **Roxasstorm: I will not give any info on my plans. I want to know what's in velvet's box almost as much as I want to know what's in Robin's case. Other Robin, not fire emblem, I doubt anyone got the reference I made though. I'm guessing it's some badass op shit that will save everyone in the next few episodes, and turn the fight around. Maybe it has explosives?**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: Developing Ruby will be a little more challenging, Robin is the main character now, but she'll have her time.**

 **I have decided on Robins abilities for the rest of the story, you can still give suggestions, but it's unlikely I'll change it. I suppose if you have ideas, I still am working on the other two members in team SEWD(if you haven't figured out yet, it's pronounces Seaweed).**

 **Well see you next chapter, no idea when that will be. Probably in like two weeks or so. If you liked leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got this chapter written. Hope it wasn't too much of a wait. I'll address everything at the end. Enjoy**

 **I do not own Fire emblem or RWBY**

* * *

Robin along with several other students at the table were laughing at the story Nora was trying to tell, but was getting interrupted by Ren, who was correcting every apparent exaggeration.

After the atmosphere quiets down a bit, Pyrrha asks her leader a question that had probably been bothering a lot of the people there, "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune looked up, "Huh? Oh yeah, why?"

Ruby answered slowly, "It's just that you seem a little… not okay."

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously. Look." He put on an extremely cheesy smile

"Come on Jaune, we've all seen what's been going on with Cardin. If you don't do anything now, it will only get worse." _His type won't just stop. He's weak, pitifully weak. But the fact that this is what he turns to… despicable._

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Naw, he just like to mess around, you know. Practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby said flatly.

"Oh please. Name one time he's 'bullied' me." He put air quotes on the 'bullied'.

The whole table stared at him blankly, then Pyrrha sighed, and started describing a few of the events she had witnessed.

Jaune tried to reassure everyone, "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he is only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

On cue, not to far away, they saw the bully they had been speaking about yanking the ear of a faunus, "Ow, that hurts! Please stop…"

Cardin laughed, and turned to one of his teammates, "Hahaha, I told you it was real!"

The teammate, which Robin recognised as Russel commented, "What a freak."

The whole table suddenly got a very negative atmosphere. Robin tried to remain in control, and logical, but it was hard to remain seated watching something like that happen. _Time to take some of Chrom's advice. I know he wouldn't stay still while he could help someone._

In a flash the corner table saw another figure at the scene. "Cardin, let go." He stated firmly.

"Hah! What are you going to do?" He remained holding the rabbit ear.

 _Why does it always come to this._ Robin drew his sword. "Just do it. I'd prefer avoiding another battle, especially in here."

"You think you're a tough guy? Some sort of big hero?" Cardin drew his mace.

"You're not supposed to have your weapon with you." Robin commented.

"Neither are you."

"Good point. Almost as good as the point on my blade." Robin threatened. "What motive do you have to stay? You either win a duel, and we both probably get detention. Or you lose, get detention as well as lose dignity, and get a good sized wound. OR you walk away and absolutely nothing happens. I won't start an unnecessary fight, but I won't back down when someone is being hurt." Robin's tone was harsh, and serious. He _would_ do it if he had to. Part of him wanted Cardin to fight him.

Cardin glared for a long moment. He did not seem like he wanted to walk away with his tail between his legs, but if he didn't he knew it could get much worse. And Robin made a compelling argument. "Big speech. Fine you get your way. Don't know what you were so upset about." Cardin and his 'gang' walked away.

"You okay? Sorry about that. I would have fought him here, but the consequences weren't worth wiping that look off of his face. There'll be a time."

"Y-yeah. Thanks. I mean it." Despite the look of almost annoyance, as if such things were common, and her tentative tone, he could tell she wasn't the type to just give in.

"Don't think anything of it. Next time though, You shouldn't let the bastard get away with it. You're Velvet, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I've heard of your team, CFVY. You have quite the reputation, I doubt that guy could best you in combat. Consequences aside, don't let him have the satisfaction. If you need it, I'll be happy to assist in any team combat." Robin had looked through anything he could find for info on the other teams at beacon, and he planned on researching other schools as well. The more allies and potential friendlies or enemies he knew of, the larger an advantage he would have in a fight.

Velvet must have considered fighting back, she may even had done it in the past. What was stopping her now?

"Yeah, but a faunus beating up a human only gives them more ammunition. Every resistance against the discrimination just makes it worse, and gives them excuses to do more."

Oh. So that's why she didn't fight back. _She's taking the hits for the better of her kind._ "Hmmm. I see what you're saying, but I'm not sure that's what would be best. I think they just need to give the faunus a chance, and people like him won't anyways. I won't try to change your ways, I know how hard that is when someone is convinced of the best way to peace, but at least consider it okay? Anyways, I better be on my way. Maybe I'll see you around."

As he turned to walk away she called out, "Wait!"

He turned back around to look at the faunus girl. _This world isn't even trying to make the connection subtle. She has bunny ears for Nagas sake._ "Yes?"

"I didn't get your name."

"Robin. Robin Kai'ho." He held out his hand.

"It was good meeting you."

"Likewise."

* * *

"The battle at fort castle." The heiress answered their history teacher.

Robin was actually quite engaged the last day or two. They had been learning about the human-faunus war, something very fascinating for the tactician. He hadn't had the time to learn extensive history yet, he already spent a couple hours every day in the library simply researching everything he could.

Quite often wars were turned around in single battle, where a side would have crushing defeat. So he would like to understand what maneuver gave that crushing defeat. He would have to look further into it. Robin was actually intrigued by the faunus' victory in the war, as they were definitely not half the population, in theory they should have been greatly outnumbered.

From what he had learned, the humans weren't united in the effort, like the faunus were, and it was likely the faunus would fight harder, as they were fighting for freedom. He couldn't be too surprised, he had won under much lower odds. Three times.

"Correct! Now! Who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagoon the night of the battle?"

At that moment, Robin noticed a noise from Jaunes direction, it seemed he had woken up.

"Mr. Arc? Finally contributing to class I see. Well? What is the answer."

"Well. The. Ad-vantage. The faunus. Had. Was…." It was quite clear to Robin that Jaune was getting hints from his teammate. The real surprised was that Oobleck hadn't noticed yet. "Binoculars!"

Robin mentally facepalmed. Pyrrha did so physically.

Robin had noticed Cardin's expression throughout this, and had a feeling he was far from innocent in the ordeal. That wasn't to say Jaune should be sleeping in class.

"Well Cardin, do you know the answer?" Oobleck was also quite aware of this it seemed.

"Well, I'd say training animals is easier than soldiers."

Robin found himself in surprise of the now open racism the bully displayed. Infront of the professor. _He has some guts, I'll give him that._

"Cardin, must everything with you come back to racism and bigotry?" Robin spoke up.

"You have something to say?" He had a menacing tone.

"There are a few things I would like to say, but I'll stop disturbing the class and just give the answer. Night Vision. Often faunus have been shown to have extremely proficient night vision, not to mention hearing. So I doubt any night sneak attack against armed faunus forces by near blind humans would go very well. The lights they did have would serve only to alert the faunus with less effective night vision of their positions."

Robin actually hadn't known the details of the battle. In fact, until a few moments ago he hadn't known of it's existence. But the answer hardly required history knowledge. Oobleck had stated the battle was at night, and Robin didn't need much strategizing to figure out an army of faunus would have a massive advantage at night.

"Correct Mr. Kai'ho! General Lagoon was a very inexperienced general, and I think his record shows he didn't do a good job paying attention in class. Cardin _and_ Jaune, I will see both of you after class."

* * *

Robin sighed. When his team found out he didn't have any casual clothes, they had dragged him into the city to shop.

At first it didn't sound that bad. But that was at 8:00. In the morning. It was now 4:00. They just exited another store. Robin found it strange that they were even 'helping' him. He doubted there wore men's clothes often. Although Ruby and Yang did have large bags of Naga knows what for themselves.

"Okay, I am NOT going into another store for the next week. I WILL fight all of you if that's what it takes."

The streets of vale were busy, and everyone was preparing for the Vytal festival. Seemed early to be doing that, but it apparently was a big deal. Robin still had trouble fathoming the size of the city. The streets were filled, and there were a lot of streets. Banners were being strung up, and the whole city seemed to be decorating.

"Are you shore you don't want to go get your swimming clothes?" Yang asked.

Robin was about to question why he would need swimming clothes at that time of the year when he realized the pun. He groaned. So did Ruby and Blake.

"That was awful. Don't do that again." Blake spoke threw her hand.

"Whale if your shore. You don't even want to sea it though?"

"Stop. Now. I'm serious." Robin warned.

"Shell I stop then?"

"Why do you do this?" Ruby cried.

"I was merMade for it."

Ruby yelled, "Nooooooo!"

"Awww, rubes, stop beaching. No need to be sand, they're just puns."

"I hate you." Ruby looked away.

"Hey! The whole porpoise of these puns was to make you guys laugh."

"It's not working. You just anchored me." Robin threw one in.

"I sea what you did there!" Yang grinned

"Really Robin?" Blake seemed disappointed.

"Reely. Get it? Like a fishing pole." Robin tried to keep going. The looks he saw weren't the most supportive, but he would get there.

"What are you doing with your life?"

"You mean 'water' you doing with your life." Yang shot back. Robin high fived her.

"Are you guys done? Let's just go back already."

"Fin. If you reely want to humpback."

Ruby's protest was cut off by an explosion. It was from a store across the street.

"I just want to be done with stores already!" Robin groaned.

"You fish! Whale, shell we go sea what happened?"

"Oh my god she's still going."

"I'm just diving in!"

They had reached the other end of the sidewalk. A door had been blown off, so they didn't need to worry about the auto doors not working. "Hello! Who's in here! We're here to help!" Ruby called out.

A few moments later, ten men made themselves visible. "About tide you flowed up."

Robin guessed they were the source of the explosion. They all were uniformed, quite oddly, with suits and red ties, as well as red sunglasses. And hats.

"Wait, is that-" The henchmen seem to recognise the blonde.

"Yang, you know these people?" Robin asked.

"Let's just say we had a bottle. I water-ed them."

"Hey, these guys were the ones with Roman that I fought!" Ruby remembered.

"Really? So Junior decided to well these guys? He sunk pretty low."

"Puns aside, we need a game plan." Blake tried to get back on topic.

"Don't think we have time. Just do the usual." Robin saw that the henchmen were about to attack.

"If I remember right, they all use sand-axes."

"Good to know." Robin thought for just another moment, ignoring the pun, before deciding they should move first. "Ladybug!" He called out.

He thought the attack name was a bit absurd. So were all of them. Ruby came up with the names. He should have asked someone else to do it. Or better yet do it himself.

Ruby and Blake danced side to side, slashing at the goons. Most of the hits missed or didn't take them out, but allowed him to do what he wanted.

"Yang, jump over!" The shop was quite large, with a surprisingly tall ceiling for such a small building. The area they fought in was now mostly open, as the explosion took care of any obstacles. The enemies formed roughly a two row line. Yang was easily able to jump over it, winking at them as she did so. Just when she passed over the line, Robin made his next command.

"Bumblebee!" Blake chucked her weapon over to Yang, and like they had practiced, she caught it before landing, and rebounding off of the now taut ribbon.

Yang saw what he was doing, as the words left his mouth, "Wildfire! Ladybug, in!"

Robin had his bow drawn, and hit shot a widespread gust of wind at the goons, knocking them right into Yang's ground pound.

As they all got air from the blast, Ruby and Blake, who had both cleared to the sides, rushed inwards, and hit all their enemies in a run, before dodging each other in the middle, clearing the stragglers.

The team jumped right back into conversation after the quick victory.

"I still think those names need changing. At least wildfire." Ruby complained.

"And whose salt is that?" Yang inquired. "You merMade them up yourshellf."

"I didn't come up with wildfire! Robin did!"

"That's because your ideas were even worse!"

"Were not!"

"Ummm guys, shouldn't we stop him?"

They all turned towards their black-clad teammate, "Who?"

"Him." She pointed to their left, where a ginger was trying to sneak out of the store. He waved, "Hey Red. Been a while. As much as I'd love to catch up, I have a train to catch." He took off, leaving the building.

"That's Roman Torchwick!"

"We can't let him get aWave!"

"Yang, shut up! Ruby, block his escape! Blake and Yang, get anyone insid

e the building out!"

Robin crashed through the main display window, after the red blur. _Why did we need to break that window?_

By the time Robin had found the thief, Ruby was already in front of him.

The team leader scanned the new enemy. He had a white suit, and a cane, likely a weapon. Normally that would seem absurd, but he had seen far more absurd weapons in his time there. He had orange hair. _All he needs is a lollipop. He's even a thief. Though something tells me I will see a large difference between them in the coming battle._

"Stop!"

"So you brought your new friend Red? I would be delighted to meet you, but as I said, I need to be on my way, so I would appreciate it if you let me by." Roman fired his cane-gun at Ruby, but she was already in his face, knocking him back.

He kneed Ruby, but felt Robin smashing into him moments later.

"You just won't play fair, will you?" He sighed, "I won't either."

Robin realized too late what was about to happen, and his suspicion was confirmed when his face felt the cold hardness of concrete. He grunted, and jumped to his feet to see the new foe. It was a surprisingly short woman. Everything from her clothes, to eyes, to hair fit the theme of brown, pink, and white. She had a closed umbrella in her right hand, and a small smirk.

"Neo, thanks for the hand. Now, if you two don't mind, I think we'll be leaving."

 _I can't believe I didn't see that attack coming. There's two of each of us now, but I have no idea how strong this Neo is. It could be a bit risky to continue combat._

He looked towards Ruby to see her opinion, and was not surprised to see she was reloading. _Of course, risky means nothing to you Ruby._

 _Who am I kidding, I've gone against lower odds, I can't call myself a soldier of any sort if a risk will keep me from fighting._ He gave a nod to Ruby, and shifted to a bow, and held it like his old friend Virion. Virion…

 _ **Robin ducked under the extreme heat of arc fire. The youth was covered with blood and sweat, and was almost limping from a leg wound Grima's truth had given him. Beside him, Chrom bolted to the sorcerer, and decapitated him. Chrom too was nearing his limit. A minute ago everyone thought he was dead.**_

 _ **He was glad he hadn't lost control. His best friend would be dead, and soon the rest of the shepherds. Now they had a chance. One last chance. All they had to do was slay his father, and peace would finally be brought to Ylisse. It took three wars, but the end was in sight.**_

 _ **Not far away the two khans hacked wildly at the waves of plegians who were prepared to give their lives for the fell dragon. If it wasn't for them, Basilio in particular, they would be in a far worse position. But with Basilio, whom everyone thought had died at the hand of Walhart, Robin had been able to keep the fire emblem away from Validar.**_

 _ **The pair of royalty wasn't advancing very fast. Usually Robin would refuse to stay out of harm's way, but it was doubtful they could defeat Validar again in such a state. With the barrier down Robin had been able to adjust the rest of their forces, but without time to plan, he decided to leave the Rosannian noble in charge. He was confident he could pull through.**_

 _ **He broke out of his thoughts to kill another grimleal with his thoron. It was almost mechanical now. He had become used to the battlefield, the smell of blood, and the tiny little pieces of regret that came with each kill, slowly adding up. Sometimes he wondered if they were doing more harm than good. If every war they fought just killed more people than their enemies had ever planned to.**_

 _ **Whether or not Walhart was in the right though, he saw the looks in every one of the future children's eyes. They knew the result of losing this war. Grima would end everything he knew and loved. So now was not the time to question himself.**_

 _ **Robin had brought nearly all of the shepherds with him into this battle, more than he usually would take. There was 38 including him, Chrom, and the khans, and they had yet to lose one. It was all too recent they lost their last comrade. Tharja, the somewhat creepy, but ultimately kind hearted woman who had followed him since the plegian war. When Validar sprung the trap on them, Robin hadn't expected so many mire users. They wouldn't have made it out of there had Tharja not taken all of them on with her own mire spell. When they won this war, he would make sure she was honored greatly for her sacrifice.**_

 _ **Robin shot another thoron to his right to keep one from getting behind the main forces. The battle was looking good. Despite he and Chrom's fatigue, Virion was leading quite well. Only two dozen enemies remained in the room, and the mob outside wouldn't be an issue if they won here.**_

 _ **The optimistic mood Robin had risen to plummeted in a single moment when he saw Cherche fall off of Minerva. She wasn't very high, and would survive, but would land behind enemy lines. The grimleal rarely took prisoners.**_

 _ **The wyvern rider yelled in pain as she landed. Being the trained soldier she was though, she managed to sit up and catch the handle of the axe aimed for her head.**_

 _ **Robin, only able to watch as all this happened, saw that Virion had broke into a sprint. 'Damnet Virion. I should have seen this coming. He hasn't made his affection towards his old servant a secret after all. He's an archer though, not a tank, this is insane at best.'**_

 _ **Robin laughed, realizing the hypocrisy of that statement. He himself was a tactician, and far from a tank. On his own, a charge would be deemed by most idiotic. But that had never stopped him, nor would it now. Chrom killed a plegian in front of them, and ignoring the princes protests, Robin started running towards the scene as well. Virion would be there long before him, that much was clear, but maybe he could save them.**_

 _ **The archer, in a move rather unfitting for a noble like him, tackled the warrior to the ground, before stabbing his eye with an arrow. Robin in desperation shot a bolt of lightning at a sorcerer who had taken the duo into her sights, but there was more than one, and Robin didn't have the energy or time to defeat them all.**_

 _ **Virion gasped as a sword stabbed through his back, followed by an arrow.**_

" _ **VIRION!" Robin wasn't sure who yelled that, he stopped caring. He was the tactician, and Chrom put him in charge of the battlefield. But the last two battles they had lost somebody's life. The one at fault for their deaths was him. And him alone.**_

 _ **Before he had a mental breakdown though, he remembered that there was still somebody there that could be saved. 'If this get's me killed, so be it. I won't let them die for me though. I won't let others die so that I may live.'**_

 _ **Robin stabbed a fighter in the back, before cutting deep into his side. A swordmaster sent a flurry of blows at him, the first wave of which were easily blocked. Forced to dodge a javelin, Robin lost his stance, and was disarmed by the silver blade.**_

 _ **He jumped back to avoid his own death, and found himself overtop of Virion, whom Cherche was now holding tightly, crying. But it took only a glance to know that he was already dead.**_

" _ **DAMN YOU!" Robin shouted in rage, mostly directed at the king. He lit the swordmaster on fire, and leaned down to Virion. 'I'll pay my respects later. You will be avenged.'**_

 _ **The tactician took the longbow off of the ground, and set an arrow into place. Chrom had finally caught up, and was desperately trying to keep the grimleal off of them.**_

 _ **Robin breathed out, and focused. He remembered what he had been taught by his fallen comrade on arching. Virion had complemented Robin on his fast learning, and even convinced him to use it a few times in the Valm war. But he only attempted the use of a longbow a few times, none of which at the range he needed here.**_

 _ **The arrow was now as far back as needed, and Robin had finally stopped his trembling. He ignored the tear that fell down his face, and had no final thought as he released it. He almost smiled when he saw the look on his father's face, and he had a feeling he would like the look even more when an arrow was imbedded in it.**_

 _ **It would suit him. The face of a murderer getting murdered. Yes. Indeed. Just as the same look would fit Robin when his time came. If only it could have been in place of his friends.**_

Robin watched in mild surprise when the arrow broke against the umbrella. _I know this world has absurd weapons, but come on! It's an umbrella for Naga's sake!_

The girl had on a cocky smirk, and she flipped around, in an unorthodox yet elegant manner. The smirk vanished when an arrow damaged her aura, flinging away from her arm. She seemed certain she had herself defended.

"You performed a very strategic maneuver there. I doubt many could have predicted your steps, or gotten a hit in. But after doing what I've done, you learn how to adapt to every new style you see."

He gloated in his own way, but Robin knew he had gotten a lucky hit there. What he said wasn't entirely a lie, but he had only been engaged with her for less than half a minute, he couldn't actually adapt that quickly. But the bluff could help him out.

She seemed to get the memo of the ranged battle, not to mention it appeared her tool had no offensive ranged capabilities, and she pushed the attack. Robin held his position, and flipped back to his close quarters mode.

 _Slash! Ting!_ The swords met twice, before Robin was astonished by a foot, which had gotten around him.

 _She seems to have nearly perfected her lower body coordination and technique. Every swordsman generally learns some tricks with kicking, but that was impressive._

Robins stared into the heterochromic eyes, which he swore were the other way around moments before. She jumped at him, umbrella absorbing the lightning, before Robin was forced down by a shot from Roman, who broke free of Ruby.

The sharp edge of the dwarfs umbrella completely grounded him into the concrete. "Arrrg!"

Ruby looked in worry, and switched her target to the other girl, in moments swinging her scythe at her. But the shorter girl just smiled as she evaded the attacks, before Ruby was thrown beside Robin via cane.

Robin tried to stand, but was hit hard by a hit from each of his enemies, closing his eyes in pain.

When they reopened, he saw Ruby had been flung a few feet behind him, and he could tell from the wounds on her that she was no longer guarded by aura. And his foes' eyes had killing intent written all over.

When the umbrella came down at her, Robin again dug up the memory of Virions death, along with Tharja, and everyone else he had lost. And with those thoughts came the memory of the one who played them all for it's game, for no reason other than his, no, it's, entertainment. Grima. The bastard who enslaved the whole of Plegia, and tossed everyone that mattered to him like they were nothing. He even remembered the final battle, that had led him here. Everything from the feeling of rage to the horrible spikes that had broken his feeble body.

And when time seemed to resume, and the memory faded, the spikes remained; although much smaller. A trail of purple spikes led from Robin to Ruby, stopping before it reached her. Roman shouted a few curses, and the psychopathic girl simply gasped. He didn't see anything else though, as he blacked out.

* * *

He was surprised to feel the thin fabric of sheets on him. There no longer was the light breeze of open air. Quiet feminine chatting reached his ears, but there wasn't much else. Even with his eyes closed he could tell the room was well lit. Whatever room that may be.

The best idea seemed to be to open his eyes. He was quite tired, but knowing where he was seemed to be a higher priority.

"He's awake!" The youngest of the group shouted excitedly. Two other heads turned his way as well.

He was in the Beacon infirmary. It appeared his bed was the only one occupied, and no staff were in sight. The three other people in the room were, unsurprisingly, his three teammates.

"Morning." After saying that he realized something else, "How long has it been?"

"A day and a half." Yang answered.

"What?! Really?!" It did not feel like a day and a half. _What even would have put me out that long? I wasn't that wounded. Why did I even collapse in the first place?_

"Yeah, doctor said it was something about depleted aura. Probably because of that last thing you pulled."

 _Oh, that. What the hell was that even? Those spikes were almost exact replicas of the ones Grima used. Is-is that my semblance? The fell blood? Is that all I am? Even now?_

"Is something wrong?"

Robin's face had paled. It couldn't be. He gave his life to kill that demon, but it still followed him here? His semblance, the ability that many hunters say defines oneself. And it was _THAT THING!_ Could he never truly win? Never become anything else, anything aside from the fell dragon?

"ROBIN! What's wrong?!" Ruby yelled in worry.

"It... it's nothing. I'm fine." Robin weakly denies it. He was certainly not fine.

"No, your not. You can tell us Robin. You can trust us." Ruby tried to reassure him.

"It- it's not that simple." Behind the two sisters, he noticed a flash of understanding. This is what he told her about. What he didn't tell her, or anyone outside of Qrow and Ozpin about. And that he did out of necessity, not trust. He sighed in defeat, "There's no one else here, right?"

A look of confusion passed across their faces, "Nope."

"You can't tell anyone this, clear? Ozpin, and Ruby and Yang's uncle; Qrow both know part of the story, but you will be the first, and hopefully the last to hear the full explanation. Do I have your word?"

After hearing three 'yes's, he took a breath. "What you know about my past, isn't exactly the truth. It's not a blatant lie, but I couldn't adapt such a tale to this world so easily. The first thing you'll need to know is I am not from Remnant. I am from an entirely different world, with a quite different life. The village I told you I come from exists there, but is in fact an entire nation. One led by an exalt, of a great bloodline from thousands of years ago."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, failing to wrap her head around the situation.

"I do not hail from a distant village. Where I come from there are no grimm, and a place called vale is unheard of. There is no dust, no auras, airships, no guns. It's a far more primitive world. The magic there is seldom used outside of battle, and even then only few have mastered it. Our blades do not transform; only slice and stab. Something that is done far too much there."

Nobody said anything this time, only listening.

"I know this sounds absurd, it would to me as well, but it is the truth. I suppose I should start at the beginning, though I know not much of it myself. Ylisse's western neighbor is known as Plegia. It is comprised almost completely of grimleal: worshipers of the fell dragon Grima. And they were very VERY devoted to their faith."

* * *

 **So, Robin's semblance was sort of revealed, and the team is learning the truth. Not much to say there, you will see more of his semblance later on.**

 **The result of the fight will also be revealed next chapter. You'll see what happened with Roman and Neo, hopefully for them not as bad as in the show.**

 **And of course, the show, can't not bring that up after the newest episode! Spoilers. HOLY SHIT that was insane. I still can't believe they killed off Pyrrha, she was amazing! One of my favorite characters. And Ruby is a either a maiden, or something on par. I hope Cinder is dead. She killed Pyrrha, you don't do that. What will be cool with that though Is Ruby joining JNR. I was always a big fan of JNPR. And Ruby is the last active member of team Ruby?! Yang is totally out? And there is like a freaking ghoul behind the scenes? Damn so much stuff happened, so much feels. They did an amazing job with that. The thing I don't get is how Ozpin lost. The maidens don't seem THAT powerful, three people defeated the Amber. Granted one of them was Cinder, but still. Was Amber just not very skilled in combat, and Cinder very? Or is Ozpin just not very powerful?**

 **Well, enough of that, REVIEWS:**

 **-PersonaQeminod1: To be honest, I hadn't really though about that. I know, kind of dumb. Can't believe I missed it. I'll put something on that in next chapter or after that.**

 **-Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: I hope you like how it goes, I don't doubt my decision, I'll give Ruby plenty of development. Plus, she's sorta the second in command, and will remain so.**

 **-** **P90isthewaytobe: Thanks! I really don't want mine to follow canon, not fun to write, and just unoriginal. Glad to hear you enjoy it.**

 **-StayBlessed: I sort of acknowledge that in this chapter. At least in this case he was in a very bad position. He was alone, in an unfamiliar world, desperate to get back. He needed help, and he didn't know another way to get it. Ozpin was a great way for him to get a place to stay, and potential help finding his way back. Perhaps you may think it a tad unrealistic, but better than taking a few slow and boring chapters to get entrance into beacon as I see it.**

 **So that's all I got this time. Can't really give a timeline for the next episode. Comes down to how long it is, and how much trouble I have writing it.**

 **If you enjoyed it, or didn't, please review. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry this took so long, I've been really busy, and had some trouble writing this. I'm through most of it, so I should be faster after this, but I won't make any promises.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or RWBY**

* * *

"You're married!" Yang yelled. the other two also were clearly surprised.

 _I was afraid of this, definitely strange to get married so young here._ "Yes. Her name was Say'ri. Say'ri Kai'ho. If you're wondering, I adopted the last name, since I was amnesiatic, and only could remember my first name. She was the leader of the resistance in Valm. But more notably was a princess of Chon'sin."

"Wait…" Ruby pieced together, "does that make you a prince?"

"Yes."

Yang jumped in before he could continue, "Just so we're clear, I am NOT going to call you 'your highness', 'lord', 'sir', or anything of the sort."

Robin laughed, "Good, I hate formalities. The worst thing about becoming a prince was dealing with that." A few memories of that came into his mind, especially the Chon'sin celebration he had to go to after the defeat of Walhart.

"She was beautiful, and perhaps the best swordsman in the army. Chrom and Lucina have beaten her in a few duels, it's hard to say. She was loyal, and brave. Without her we wouldn't have been able to get anywhere close to Walhart. She was able to unite the resistance, and slayed multiple Valmese generals herself. And her brother, Yen'fay. She loved her brother, and looked up to him so much. She always told me that. But that was a tragic story. You see, her brother was the leader of one of the three Valmese armies. But there was so much more to it than that."

 _Say'ri swung the curved blade her brother. "Yen'fay, why?! Why, when you could have done so much, when you could have fought for your country, why did you turn your back on your us, why did you join the man who led the massacre of our people?!"_

" _I'm sorry sister, there's something I needed to do." He blocked the sword with his own, and with the protruding spikes of Amatsu, nearly disarmed her, but ended up only throwing her back._

 _Say'ri was thrown back, nearing the scorching lava that would have killed her. "More important than our parents? Than Chon'sin? Than me?" She ran back at him, and ducked under his attack, and swung at his abdomen. Her brother parried it, and attacked again._

 _The two siblings entered a fast exchange of blows, neither giving ground. 'He's as fast as always, but something seems to be off about his technique. We've sparred countless times, and I've never seen him fight like this. It's effortless, careless.' They locked their blades, and looked into each other's eyes. Say'ri saw something in , something that didn't seem right. She wanted to say something, to say so much, but she couldn't open her mouth._

 _Instead of throwing her back this time though, he retreated, and re-entered his stance._

' _I can't hesitate any more. Brother or not, my new allies are fighting for their lives right now. I have to end this. He turned his back on us. I can't hesitate any more.'_

 _She charged again at him, not realizing the gap she had left until it was too late. She watched his eyes, and they clearly had noticed the opening, but her brother, that she used to look up to, didn't move for it. To an outsider it would seem as if he simply reacted too slow. But as her blade entered his chest, she realized what had just happened. She knew it was no fluke._

' _He let me live. And he let me kill him instead. Why? WHY?!' She knelt down beside her dying brother._

" _Say'ri... You have grown...so strong…" He was clearly speaking his last words. The wound could not be healed had someone even been there to try._

" _Why do you mock me? I have seen your best swordplay and that was not it! You know you could have bested me, but you chose your own defeat! You chose to fight for the Conquerer, but then gave your life to his enemy! Why Yen'fay!"_

" _It was not more important than you, sister... What I had to do, was not more important than you..."_

" _What do you mean? What does that mean Yen'fay?! Explain your actions! You owe me that much!"_

" _You have found...strong comrades... I no longer need fear for you…"_

" _No Yen'fay! You must answer me! I cannot rest without knowing why you did it!"_

" _The thing I had to do… Say'ri.. dear sister… was not more important than you, because it was you…"_

 _As his eyes closed for the last time, hers widened. "No… it cannot be… no…"_

 _She heard the footsteps of her new comrades approaching in the back of her mind, but she didn't think of it. All she could do was look at her dead brother. "Yen'fay… it can't be…"_

"Valm had their own tactician. But we had very little in common. Excellus was his name, and he didn't play by any rules, or fight for anything besides himself. He usually stayed away from combat in general. He played dirty. Tacticians always must bend the rules, and exploit anything they can, but he was a disgrace to strategy. He had blackmailed Yen'fay to fight for them, threatening the death of Say'ri. And he turned the entire resistance against us with similar threats. Walhart at least fought with honor, and a just goal. He was wrong, and misled, but he had humanity in his mind. Excellus had no such plan."

He took a breath. Just talking about the bastard enraged him. "There was no one person I hated more than him, except Grima himself. Even Validar was not so honorless. Excellus was the lowest scum you could imagine. Words cannot express my hatred. The only thing that possibly could do that was my actions. Even Say'ri was horrified of what I did when I fought him in the castle. I was horrified. But I know if he came back I would do it again. His pain was nothing compared to the pain he caused us. Five shepherds died from him, although none by his own hand, being the coward he is."

As with many pieces of his story, his team had grown silent. It was hard to believe all the things their leader went through, but they knew at this point he wouldn't craft such an elaborate lie. A long time had passed since he started, but Robin wasn't sure how much, as there were no clocks in the room. He had no idea why, but didn't really care.

"After Yen'fay's defeat, we found out the old resistance was not afraid of Excellus, but Yen'fay, and in our final attack on the capital, they turned back to our side, and helped us finish off the Valmese forces."

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I want this to be a secret."

"It's fine, I can understand why you wouldn't tell us right away. You're in an entire different universe, that's not something easy to adapt to. I'm glad you did tell us though, your trust isn't misplaced. I think I can speak for all of us saying we'll be happy to help you in anyway you need." Blake reassured him. Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. It means a lot. You guys took this quite well, you had all the reason to be upset, or freaked out."

Ruby answered his worry, "No, it's clear you're still you, and your secret wasn't betrayal, just a secret... You have a pretty dark past, and a crazy story, it would have been more strange for you to tell us all of this without even knowing us."

"You have a point. But does the fact that my sole purpose of creation was to be a vessel for Grima not bother you?"

"No, you said you killed it for good. Even if it were still a threat, I trust you, and we'll be by your side."

 _I got really lucky with this team. They are great people, as compassionate as any of my friends back home. They heard all this but didn't even hesitate to give their trust._

There was a short moment of silence, and nobody seemed to mind. But a bang brought their eyes towards the window behind Robin, He flipped around at lightning speed, and opened the blinds. Outside he saw a form dodging the blows of four figures. It almost looked like when he first saw Say'ri dodge the valmese at Valm harbor. The figure was just as elegant, and he could see the increasing frustration in each swing from the group of four.

Another explosion went off, from a mace, and the form, which Robin had identified as Velvet, hit the pavement.

Robin didn't hesitate any longer, remembering his promise to her. He manipulated his scroll to call his weapon, which he hoped his teammates or some staff had put back in his locker.

Looking down, he guessed they were about eight stories high. In the back of his mind he questioned why the medical bay would be so high, it seemed to him access would be a priority, but he wasn't an architect."They can fix this." Robin stated simply before shattering the window, and jumping completely out.

"Robin!" He heard Ruby call out.

As expected his rocket locker came flying at him, and he braced himself for impact, grabbing on to it, following it downwards to the ground.

At the last possible moment he jumped with all his might upwards. Of course, this didn't even close to negate his downward velocity, but his aura was able to absorb the rest of the force.

Five stunned students stared at him in shock at he casually started to arm himself. After turning away from the locker, he broke the silence. "Oh, didn't see you there. How's it hanging?"

"Hey Robin." Velvet greeted him from one knee.

"Hi Velvet. I can take care of this, you just recover." Even if she was in better shape, she didn't have her weapon.

She just nodded, and watched in worry.

"So you're gonna try to play hero huh? Big mistake." Cardin threatened.

"I don't understand what would turn you to things like this, but it doesn't matter anymore. You've passed the point of no return. I've played hero my fair share of times, maybe this will give me some nostalgia of the good ol' days."

Cardin wielded a mace, Russel a pair of daggers, Dove a simple sword, and Sky a halberd of sorts. He didn't know the capabilities of each weapon, but it wouldn't be much of a problem. These guys would have lost to ruffians

Cardin came at him first, with an overhead swing. Robin jumped over the mace, as well as the wielder, cutting his back with his sword.

Russel's right dagger came at his face, but was easily blocked. The second dagger swung down low.

Robin sliced into Russel's arm stopping the strike before ever reaching it's target.

Looking past a just as reckless swordsman, he saw Sky kick Velvet back into the ground.

 _Bastard!_ The youth dodged the sword of Dove, and went straight for the halberdier. He felt a spark of energy, and almost subconsciously covered his sword in dark magic. He was surprised to see it not have the standard electrical glow. _I'll have to try out these new abilities later. Learn everything I can do._

He hit the startled man with an uppercut, followed by a swing into his side. A brutal downward swing sent Sky sprawling across pavement.

Behind him he heard the not-so-silent surprise attack from Dove and Russel. He spun around a sword strike, and blocked both daggers, setting off an explosion of dark magic.

Still not down from his spike of anger, he kicked Russel's face into the ground, and following up on Dove, before firing a ball of magic at Cardin.

Except nothing happened. He flicked his sword again, and it was just that, a flick.

 _Damn, still haven't recovered fully._

"Ha! That all you got?" Cardin ran up to him, and swung his mace at Robin. He brought his sword up just in time, but the brute force of the mace made him cringe in pain, and get shoved back a yard.

After a few more blows the blunt edge of the mace hit Robin and exploded. _That was careless._

Robin let out a groan of pain, "What a pain, I just got out of the emergency room, and I already got my side blown up." Robin managed to stand up again, and maintained a determined look, but was hiding the true damage the hit had done to him.

 _I know I could have won the engagement, I'm just too weak still to fight at full strength._

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Cardin let out a battle cry with his next attack, but took a sharp turn to his right when two feet connected into him. Robin took the opportunity to break his aura with an overhead swing.

"Thanks Velvet." Robin nodded to his rescuer.

"No; thank you! You jumped out of the building to help me Robin, I owe you one." She insisted.

"I did promise I would help you if something like this happened."

"Robin! You okay?!" He noticed his teammates not too far.

"What were you thinking? Going alone, while you were still recovering?!" Ruby scolded him.

"Don't give me that Ruby, you think I don't see that the rocket locker three feet away from you?" Robin laughed.

"I only did that because you looked like you needed help!" She tried to convince him.

Blake sighed, "Besides Robin, you really do need to recover. You lost your aura from exhaustion at the end, that's pretty dangerous. I know you're used to being the one to do it all, but we're a team, you don't have to fight alone." Despite just a minute ago finishing telling them he had lied their whole time together, they accepted him for who he was without a second thought, and trusted him. He wasn't sure about the prospect of refraining from battle due to injury, but he could deal with that on it's own.

He smiled, "Thanks guys." He turned back towards Velvet, "What do you think we should do about them? Should we tell Ozpin about this?"

"No. I don't want to deal with that, and they would only hate me more."

"It's your choice I suppose, I just hope this doesn't happen again. That was cowardly, four against one unarmed." Robin realized that was somewhat hypocritical, as he had used such tactics often in the Ylissean wars, but he couldn't help but feel this was different. Besides the fact that they were in the wrong, they weren't fighting for their lives, country, or even future. It was just a fight, not even a battle, let alone war.

Yang, now beside Robin and Velvet spoke with a harsh tone, "Those four have been nothing but cowardly. Their bullies, not to mention racist. I don't know why their shit is even tolerated at Beacon, they're scum. Best case scenario here is they are too injured to fight again, and go back home crying, and get thrown out of their parents homes."

"Calm down Yang!" Ruby tried to reason.

"Why? I thought you were friends with Jaune, Cardin's the one who's tearing JNPR apart!" Just a minute ago she was calm and collected, sharing a moment, now she had broken into a fit of anger.

Robin was surprised at this outburst to say the least, but it wasn't exactly uncharacteristic of Yang to have outbursts of rage. "Let's not argue over this, do we really want to divide our team as well because of CRDL? We'd just be letting them win."

When neither of them replied, he assumed they agreed with his point. "In any case, I'm about to collapse, so I'm going to the dorm." Something registered in his mind, "Shouldn't all you be in class?"

"Ozpin said we could have the day off while you were in the infirmary." Blake answered.

He looked at Velvet, curious of her explanation. "It's lunch time right now."

"I won't bother asking what you were doing outside of building alone during lunch. See you around Velvet." Robin headed off to the nearest entrance.

"See you!"

* * *

Robin looked up in mild surprise. Ozpin had entered Ms. Goodwitche's class, and had just announced to the class that the next two weeks would be primarily composed of team battles. Up until that point it had only been duels. But that wasn't the most surprising point, as that was to be expected. What caught Robin off guard was the day's battle format. He said there would be not two, but FOUR teams in a battle. Also, it seemed strange Ozpin was the one announcing this. Ms. Goodwitch was definitely not sick or gone, as she was right beside Ozpin.

"The battles will be a 2v2 today. Tomorrow victors will be broken into their individual teams to fight. Also, we will no longer be using a volunteer/challenge system, but a random one."

 _Interesting. Makes sense, in real life you don't choose who you fight in most cases, they are thrown at you, sometimes strong, sometimes weak. And more often than not you know little about them._

"Up first will be team SEWD and RBRY, against team JNPR and BRCK"

Robin then began to realize something, and closely examining Ozpin, suspected he was right. This was in no way random. He wasn't certain why these teams were chosen, but it was doubtful Ozpin would come into class, and take over on a normal occasion. Not to mention He hadn't seen Ozpin use any random generator program, so unless it was randomly chosen beforehand, it unlikely Ozpin hadn't specifically chosen all four teams.

 _Can't worry about that now, my team is relying on me. Team BRCK, don't know a lot about them. Their Leader; Beige, is quite the mystery, I have only seen her fight once, where she defeated Russel in a matter of seconds, not even revealing her weapon. Royal is a solid swordsman, and his flamethrower could be challenging to get around, but he's very aggressive. I've yet to see Carmel in a fight, so I'll have to assume she's a large threat for now, to avoid getting blindsided. Kelly's an interesting one, she is VERY fast, maybe even on par with Ruby. And it looks like her shotgun has several different ammunition types. JNPR is a force to be reckoned with, but Jaune recently has been very distant, I'm not sure his leadership will hold through, and his combat abilities are certainly lacking. Pyrrha makes up for that though, her abilities are straight up terrifying. I don't know any of their semblances, but they probably don't know our semblances either, except for maybe Sean._

* * *

"You certainly pay attention Robin. I won't pretend to be as prepared as you are, feel free to tell me or my team what to do in the battle..."Sean paused, realizing a potential issue, "Weiss, please listen to him. I know you guys aren't exactly close, but we all want to win this. Do you have a strategy planned?" They currently were outside the room, in their pre-battle prep time.

"Thanks Sean. It will be hard to communicate efficiently throughout the battle, so I'll lay out a basic strategy. Pyrrha is most likely the number one threat, avoid confronting her with a number less than three. I don't doubt any of your skills, but don't get defeated for nothing. To avoid having to deal with such a scenario however, I want Yang and Blake to pull Jaune forward, he's always over aggressive. Yang, try and punch him back our direction when he's close enough, but do so without taking him into the red. With any luck Pyrrha will follow. At that point, Weiss, lay out a sheet of ice, and Yang, follow by punching, and breaking the sheet of ice, while simultaneously firing off a round. That should create a layer of mist. At that point, Sean, Yang, and I will close in on her. Somebody make sure to finish off Jaune."

"That sounds like a solid plan, but with such a focus on Pyrrha, we'll be undermanned with the rest of the teams." Sean pointed out.

"Yes, I was getting to that. Everyone else will run forward at the start of the battle to mask Blake and Yangs actions. Me and Sean will move forward but hang back during this. After Jaune is behind our lines, Everyone should form a defensive circle of sorts around us. Weiss, after your move on Pyrrha, stay back, and give support with your glyphs and cover your rapier. Ruby, keep an eye on Kelly, you're likely the only one that can outpace her. I'm predicting Ren and Nora, especially Nora, will act far more aggressively, in an effort to reach their teammates. If Weiss can slow Nora down, she can be hit from a range. Make sure to avoid clumping together, incase of explosives, I know Nora has a grenade launcher. Ren has low stamina, so try to dodge his attacks to wear him out. Again, with Beige, avoid fighting in one-on-one, she is very deadly, and we know nothing of her weapon. Carmel is also unknown, though is in all probability less dangerous than Beige. Royal is skillful, but lacks any long range capabilities, so make sure to exploit that. My hope is we can defeat Pyrrha swiftly, and us three will be able to give support before it goes completely down the drain."

"Did you just come up with that?" Emily asked, forced to bring her jaw off of the ground to do so. Weiss tried to keep a neutral face, but she was clearly also surprised with how quickly he concocted such a strategy. His own team was impressed, but already knew his abilities quite well.

"Yes, I didn't know this would happen before now." Robin answered coolly.

Yang interrupted, "Guys, the battles about to start, let's go."

* * *

Pyrrha ran confidently forward, with the seven other students. The battle was going to be interesting. She was used to taking on any threat with ease, but these two teams were not ordinary teams, the fight would not be won so easily.

She set her eyes on the dark skinned girl, _Emily was it?_ And threw her spear at her chest. Daniel, behind Emily, reacted with impressive speed, and moved in front of the spear, using his shield to block it.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha heard Nora yell out the leader's name, and turned left to see him take a hit from Blake. Rather than retreating when Blake took a few steps back, he rushed forward again. _Jaune, will you ever learn to be more cautious?_

 _I need to get my weapon back, but it would be foolish to reveal my semblance to everyone so obviously here._ With that thought she ran right, moving past Emily, using her semblance to alter the path of her naginata, just enough to miss her. She picked up Milo to see Daniels shield had turned itself into an axe. Her shield vibrated against the heavy hit, but she was able to hold her place, and pushing the axe down struck Daniel with Milo.

Before she could follow up however, she heard a yell from Jaune, and remembered the reason she had so recklessly retrieved her weapon.

She watched as Jaune was smashed by Yang back towards Robin. _I don't want to see him so defeated again. He takes it personally every time he loses._ Without another thought, she was running at him, with surprisingly little resistance.

That was until the ground in front of her became a large sheet of ice. Unable to stop in time, she found herself sliding down it, headed straight towards where Robin had side stepped to. _Is that your whole plan Robin? This should be fine. Robin is a capable fighter, but he won't be an issue._

Then, she saw two more things happen, first Robin shot a miniature tornado from his bow at her. It looked large, but slow. The second thing she noticed was that Yang was punching the ground, from a height. A very hard punch.

The next thing she was aware of was the sensation of lying completely on her back, and the lack of clear vision. _Should have known his plan would be much, much worse. Looks like I completely fell for his trap. But if he thinks a trap like this is all he'll need, he's sorely mistaken._

A silver blade hit the ground she was lying on just a split second earlier. A second similar blade followed, this one blocked by a red sword.

* * *

 _She definitely earned her reputation. I can't seem to land a hit on her._

When both of Sean's blades locked with her's, a spear of lightning collided with her shield. Taking the opportunity, Sean pushed the attack, and swung from down low with his left hand.

 _What?! How did I miss? I had her!_ In frustration he entered a fast combo of attacks, but every move that wasn't blocked was dodged.

A gust of wind from Robin finally collided, and threw her sideways, right into Yang's fist.

Pyrrha hit the ground, and Sean followed up, by taking a swing at her. She defiantly held her blade in front of her, trying to keep his sword back, and a shield blocked the second strike. _Damn, how does she keep doing this?_

Spinning out of his range, Pyrrha kicked Sean's stomach, pushing him back, and taking a few shots at Yang, the last one hitting the target.

Robin finally closed the distance, and swung at the legendary opponent. At Robin, and Sean's surprise he hit lower than he had expected, and her shield took the blow. She followed with a hard hit to his abdomen with her sword.

The mist had finally settled, and a quick survey led Sean to believe the battle was virtually a tie around them. It seemed to slightly favor the other two teams, but if they could beat Pyrrha, even just one of the trio joining the rest could tip the battle in their favor.

Right beside Pyrrha again, Sean took a few swings, but failed to hit the mark on any of them. Yang rejoined the skirmish, throwing several punches. The only one that wasn't dodged was blocked by her shield, all this while holding back Sean. _How the hell is she able to do this?_

Finally, she leapt back to avoid getting hit, but forcing her to do that did little to help. After a moment, Sean and Yang attacked again, throwing all they had at her. His left sword, and Yang's right fist both slightly missed, but her maneuver was surprisingly simple.

Pyrrha smashed her sword into Yang's face, allowing her to focus on Sean. She took a swing at him, and was confidant in his left hand counter, already preparing an attack. But he felt in total shock a hard hit from her sword, where his sword failed to defend him. _How? I executed that perfectly._

Despite the hit to his aura, Sean maintained his form, and was able to withdraw safely. When he saw Yang attack again, he and Robin seemed to hit an idea.

Sean shifted both weapons to their alternate form, and when Yang as expected was thrown back, he free fired his rifle. When she successfully blocked three shots, she hit the ground from a wind from Robin, Allowing several of Sean's shots to hit. The opening didn't last for long, as Pyrrha hit Robin with a shotgun round, and expertly threw her shield, hitting Sean's stomach, and somehow returning to her just right. Though at this point that wasn't a surprise.

The lack of surprise mainly stemmed from the fact he had confirmed his suspicion, and a look at Robin proved he had to.

Robin shouted out a plan, "Yang, charge her!" Yang seemed surprised at the simplicity of the order, especially since it had failed multiple times, and considering she was a hit from red, but she complied.

Before Yang reached Pyrrha, Robin used a wind spell to approach Sean. In a quieter voice this time, "Sean, use your crossbow, bring her this way."

He nodded, but before he could do so, Robin shot a bolt of lightning. Sean shot his chained bolt just after. Pyrrha, needing to deal with a vicious blonde was forced to block the lightning, but the chain hit the only loose cloth on her, hanging from her waist, and extended, allowing Sean to Bring Pyrrha right at them, a few yards away.

Sean saw Robin drop his bow, and widened his eyes when he did something he hadn't seen from the white haired teen. Robin's right hand was encompassed by a dark glow, and in his grip, a large, dark spike materialized. When Pyrrha reached the pair, Sean blocked a sword attack with his reverted right sword, and Robin hit her with the end of the spike. When Pyrrha broke free of the chain, and attempted to escape another attack from the spike, she found herself in a very poor position to do so normally, and without her usual trick to aid her. Just two more hits brought her aura into the red.

Pyrrha widened her eyes in shock, evidently not used to defeat. Sean grew a mad grin on his face, and high fived Robin.

* * *

 **So again, sorry this took so long. I have to admit Fire Emblem Fates may have played a small role in how long this took. Though I still haven't been able to play that a ton. If anyone spoils any of the story lines I will kill them. I haven't actually finished any of the paths, as I had to restart mid way on my first. I switched to Conquest after I had to restart so that I could murder all those Hoshido bastards that made me restart. Totally not my fault. Only disappointment is I haven't been able to burn any of them alive yet. On another note, why the f*ck can you marry Sakura? WTF Japan. Really marrying any sibling on either side if messed up. Blood or not, you don't do that. I mean I know it's based off of** **medieval times, but come Japan. Did they just allow this because they knew 2/3 the reason anyone chose conquest was Camilla?**

 **The idea of a Fates story has crossed my mind, but any possibility like that is pretty far into the future. I don't have the time really to run multiple fanfictions, my other one is pretty much dead now. Maybe I'll update it, I don't know, I was sort of disappointed with it. I like this one a lot more.**

 **As far as this chapter goes, I was surprised at how much fighting I somehow put in here, when this chapter seemed like it would have very little considering the start. All the fighting here will have some significance, I try not to have useless battles, at the very least it needs to be character development, and all the ones in this chapter were more than that.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Naw, she probably won't, she's more likely to get one from Pyrrha dying, and Vale burning to the ground lol. FYI that does not mean that will happen in this, I will give no information on that.**

 **Victory3114: I think that character deaths are good for plot. Stories like Fairy Tale(sorry to any FT fans) get kind of bland when you know that the hero will win every single battle, and nothing will ever go wrong. So I think the show will be better now with all the deaths, not to mention the good development there will be.**

 **Armedlord 2.0: Nice one. Only thing that beats a pun is another pun.**

 **zeldawolffang: Thanks! Glad you like it.**

 **Gravenimage: Thanks a lot!**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: Well, I can't really say anything on what will happen to beacon. There are some ways I could see her being a maiden, but yeah, it is unlikely.**

 **WarriorOD3: It will go beyond just the spikes, he used a some more generic dark magic, like Grima has, in this chapter. The extent of his abilities will be explained in the coming chapters.**

 **Nightshade McArthur: I didn't really want to just throw in a bunch of FE characters, it could have worked, but not really something I wanted to write . Glad you're enjoying the story. Pyrrha's death was pretty sad. Does that mean I won't do it? That would be a good question.**

 **pegasus200: My current estimate is right now. Actually, like a minute or so from now when this uploads. Glad you like the story, hopefully I can get the next chapter out faster than this one.**

 **That's it for reviews, hope this chapter was good, I may have skipped over the beginning part too much, I didn't really want to dwell on the whole backstory thing, hopefully that didn't come across as incomplete or rushed. The next chapter will be out some time. Not today. Most likely not tomorrow either. Less than a year would be my plan.**

 **Reviews always help, positive or negative.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long, I'll talk a bit about that in the footnote.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Fire Emblem**

* * *

 _Polarity, incredibly useful ability when almost any weapon is created out of metal. It was really lucky she didn't think fast enough to alter the course of Sean's chain, but once that attack connected the match was over._

The fight didn't leave trio in very good shape however. Yang actually had the last bit of her aura above the red removed from the last attack, and Sean was also barely above the red. Robin fared a little better, but couldn't take much either.

With Sean and Robin, their side had four people still in, the other two being Ruby and Weiss. Their opponents also had four combatants, but all four were nearly full in aura strength, something all four of Robin's allies lacked. Nora, Royal, Beige, and Kelly remained on the other side. Kelly was the only of their teammates whose aura had taken substantial damage

Kelly made a move for Weiss, in her face in an instant delivering a blast of fire her stomach. By the time she attempted a counter-attack, she was retreating. This was cut short when Ruby hit Kelly with her scythe. Ruby attempted to follow up on the attack, but was stopped abruptly by a blast of lightning.

Royal tried to hit Ruby while he still could, but Weiss blocked him with a glyph, and Robin hit him with lightning from his sword. Throwing him back.

Sean and Robin met up with the two remaining teammates, and took a defensive position.

"Hey Robin, just in time." Ruby said in relief.

"Maybe you two can actually be useful." Weiss commented, as she created a wall of ice for cover.

Robin frowned at this. It wasn't exactly surprising given what he knew of the rich girl, but it bothered him. _She won't get anywhere with this kind of attitude. If you aren't there for your allies, even if they aren't your friends, you won't be able to work together efficiently. Forces that can put aside any differences and fight side by side will always win._ "Ruby, have you tested Beige's capabilities yet?" Robin could see now that the the team leader had two revolvers, her right one was dark steel, with a jagged spiked shape, with a crude handle, and offsetting barrel. The second revolver appeared far more refined, with a gold paint along the top, and a smooth surface.

"You could say that. She took Blake and Emily out two on one, without taking a hit."

Robin flinched in surprise at this. He suspected Beige would be strong, but that was incredible. He hadn't seen Emily fight a whole lot, but from what he had seen she was a very capable fighter. And Blake he knew very well was was a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't the most powerful member on the team, but underestimating her would be a huge mistake.

"Her right gun seemed to somehow slow them down when it hit, and her left can fire all eight rounds in a few seconds. And each strike from that is devastating."

"Do either of them have alternate forms?"

Weiss answered this one, "It would appear not. She hasn't done so at least."

"Okay, we're at a disadvantage here it seems like. We can still win this though. Sean, I assume you don't care if anyone sees you use your semblance?"

"Yeah, you already ruined that one."

"Good and good. Try to sneak around when we break. Even if they realize they can't see you, they hopefully won't have time to search. Take your time, even if we all go down, you showing yourself to try to save someone will only get two down. Ruby, get back, and try to keep Beige occupied with your sniper. Weiss, do you have any glyphs that can assist me in agility?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Robin ignored the tone in the answer, and continued.

"We're going to need that to keep Kelly from catching me off guard. We're going to be going two against four Weiss for the close quarters, play defensively, if either of us goes down too fast we will almost certainly lost the battle. Despite that, we'll have to close the distance quickly, as we'll get overwhelmed in a ranged battle, especially considering what you claim Beige's strength to be. Weiss, ready some fire for this wall, the flames will give us enough cover to get in there fast."

After a nod from the other three, Robin raised and hand, and let out a "Now!"

As planned a massive torrent of fire hit against the wall, breaking through it in seconds. Robin used a wind spell to get over them, Weiss beside him using her glyphs as platforms. Nora came up first from the left taking a swing at Weiss. Seeing her flip around the blow, he decided to assume she could handle Nora, and worry about the fire, bullets, and lightning coming his direction from Royal, Beige, and Kelly respectively.

Robin, still airborne, shifted his body so that it faced the ceiling, and shot more wind with his bow, launching himself into the ground.

The landing wasn't exactly pretty, but it was better than being his by that storm. Seeing Kelly making a move, followed by Royal, Beige hanging back, Robin called out, "Weiss, any time!"

He heard a loud grunt from the heiress, but he got the speed boost he needed. The floor suddenly got a red glow, in a surprisingly large glyph. A burst of energy hit his blood like adrenaline. _This power… There's no magic like this back home. Let's see what I can do with it._ He shifted back to his levin sword, and shot a bolt of lightning at the blurred shotgun user.

Kelly jumped over the attack, and when she reached 5 feet of distance from him, shot a basic round at him. But she didn't expect Robin's speed to match hers, and yelped in surprise when he hit her with an electrified blade, ducked underneath of her attack.

After recovering from a tumble, she ran at him again, but a few yards away was surrounded by dark magic, and panicked seeing her aura plummet. He followed up the attack by sending her skyward with an uppercut, reinforced by a wind spell. "RUBY!" He called, satisfied with his teammates response, breaking Kelly's aura with sniper rounds.

He didn't have a chance to celebrate however, as Royal finally met with Robin, and tried to avenge his teammate. Maneuvering to attempt a block, he was shocked to find his blade on the ground, after his hand was hit from a powerful round from Beige. He was impressed, after seeing out of the corner of his eye, that she had managed to hit him, while shooting at Ruby with her other gun. And with such precision. His amazement ended, however, when a sword hit Robin to the ground.

 _Well, I certainly got outplayed there, I thought Ruby's sniper fire would keep her busy long enough to dispatch those two, which was hard enough on it's own. It'll take a miracle to get me out of this one._

As Royal prepared for the final blow, however, a white blur came crashing down, slamming into him.

"Ugh… that idiotic hammer." Weiss groaned.

Robin sat there for a moment, mouth agape at what had just happened. From the looks of it, that was not a jump, but a fall. Meaning it was sheer chance she had hit Royal.

"Weiss."

"What?"

"WEISS! You're sitting on Royal!"

"What are you talking about?" He saw the thoughts click on her face, and she jumped off of the wounded enemy. She looked at him, groaning on the floor, and sighed, before slashing at him with her rapier repeatedly, taking him out of the battle.

"WATCH OUT WEISS!" Ruby shouted a warning, but it was too late, the first bullet hit her, Immobilizing her enough to prevent a defensive or evasive move, and then a swarm of bullets from Beige's left revolver hit Weiss, who before getting hit was already teetering on the red after the hit from Nora. "Damn it!" The heiress yelled in frustration realizing she had just been defeated.

Immediately after Weiss' defeat, Ruby was put under pressure, from the tank known as Nora. Ruby used her semblance at the last minute to dodge the explosions from her grenade launcher, but fell down, losing all her momentum when a bullet hit her aura. As he crawled his way to his sword, Robin watched Beiges bullets in amazement. _What kind of gun is that? It slows one down upon contact with their aura. I have yet to regain full control. It feels as if I'm being constricted by my aura._

Robin, having finally reached his sword, swapped to a bow, and drew the string back, aiming a thoron bolt at Nora. He saw how close she was to Ruby, and rather than checking his aim, he let it fly, and hoped his aim was right.

He grinned when thoron hit Nora's aura from behind, but was confused when she continued on, unfazed. The pink hammer then seemed to let out sparks of energy, before it hit Ruby, flinging her all the way to the back wall.

 _That took Ruby out for sure, but why didn't my thoron have any effect on Nora? A direct hit like that should have dealt major damage, but it almost seemed to… make her stronger? Is that her semblance? How come I've never seen her absorb hits before? If it is her semblance, it must have a restriction of some sort. Whatever the case, I have to win. I can't… what?_

Three pink grenades came towards Robin, who managed to hit all of them with a stream of lightning. He studied his enemy close. It was an innocent teen girl, fighting for her dream. All these people around him, they were there to achieve their dream. He had seen the look of determination on Yang's face when she attacked Pyrrha, and Pyrrha's when she took on nearly half her enemies. He heard ruby's stories, and how she wanted to be a hero. And he had seen the look in the eyes of every student when they fought, laughed or cried. But not him.

Robin barely dodged a grenade, only half focused now. He saw the faces of his teammates from the side, Ruby's cheers now silent to the tactician. _I've been fighting so hard to win this battle, but why? It means nothing. No lives will be saved if I win, nor with some emperor take over Ylisse if I lose. All this work, for what? I have no dream of becoming a hunter. I just wanted peace for Ylisse, and a future for my family…_

Then Robin felt his face hit the ground.

* * *

Sean watched the battle from a different perspective, by the time Ruby was defeated he was watching Beige from behind, waiting for the right time to make his move.

 _It's just Robin against Nora and Beige, he won't survive for ten seconds with such a weak aura, and if he goes down my odds won't be much better. Besides, what kind of hunter doesn't take action when he allies need it? This Beige think she owns the battlefield, I'll show her what crushing defeat means._

The said combatant wore heavy robes, primarily dark blue, though black white, and green were seen on outlines and as secondary colors. She had a metal ring around her forearm, which had what appeared to be a circular digital pad above it, made of green light. Sean had hardly seen such combat attire, though he had seen a lot of strange things to wear into battle at Beacon, ranging from hoodies, to a purple robe, to short skirts, to ancient armor.

It looked like Beige was preparing a dash for Robin, but that would have to wait, she had another battle to deal with. Sean grinned when his right sword was about to connect with Beige, but he didn't feel the blunt force of blade hitting aura, only the light resistance of one swishing through the air. He saw a purple tint to the air directly in front of him, and felt a light gust of wind hitting him. _What was that?_

He saw a shadow around him, as Beige was behind and above the swordsman. "I wondered when you would show your face."

Despite dodging his attack, and seemingly turning it around, Sean would give her a chance to be caught off guard. Dropping and rolling backwards, three rounds hit the floor, and a swing from Sean's left weapon hit Beiges aura, landing the first blow on her of the battle. He let out a shot from his extended rifle, but unsurprisingly she had avoided it, letting out her own return fire. Knowing he couldn't dodge the entire sea of bullets, he focused on dodging the singular bullet from the spiky gun.

Having focused on her right hand throughout the entire exchange knowing it would result in this predicament, he successfully maneuvered left of the paralysis bullet, but she sprayed the second gun to disallow him a complete evasion of her attack, and two bullets cracked against his aura, now just one hit away from red.

' _Shit'_ was all that went through Sean's mind when he saw Beige give a quick glance over her shoulder and shoot Robin with her right gun, while reloading her left. He winced as he saw the white hair hit the ground after a hard hit from a hammer very difficult to dodge while nearly paralyzed.

 _Well, I'm not going down without a fight._ Sean swapped both of his weapons into the opposite mode, and fired his chained crossbow into the wall on the other side, using it to give himself a boost towards Beige. _My odds of victory aren't great, but I can at least try and beat Beige. I'll be damned if I quit from a challenge._

Beige, still reloading her second gun, was unable to react fast enough to his attack, and took the beginning of a hit to her abdomen, before she moved again at incredulous speed, Sean unable to even see her retreat. He caught sight of her again ten yards away letting a single round fly, both combatants knowing it would hit.

* * *

Robin rejoined the other seven students as they walked up the stairs to the exit, it seemed the battle had taken the entire class. Sean seemed rather enthusiastic on congratulating his opponents. Not something Robin would think one should be happy about, but Sean seemed to be an honorable person, and probably didn't mind a good match.

"Good work Robin, you're quite the leader." Pyrrha approached him, "That was a pretty incredible maneuver, it's been quite a while since I've been defeated."

"Thanks I suppose. It took three people, you're quite the threat aren't you? And that semblance isn't half bad."

"Ha, I noticed you figured that one out."

"Hey Pyrrha, sorry we used Jaune as… bait. I hope you can understand, we needed a lure for the strategy… I probably took this fight too seriously… I suppose I'm just used to having to do that. Make sure he doesn't take the loss personally, alright, that's the last thing any of us would want."

"I understand, I'll make sure he doesn't. He's got enough to deal with, with Cardin and his team."

Robin clenched his fists hearing that, "Cardin is still on him? Dastard… I thought I got my message across."

"That was you? Who took them out of class for two days? No wonder they looked so angry."

"He sure did a number on them." Yang pushed her way between the two, joining the conversation. "Those bullies deserved what they got."

"I'd do it again if I saw them attacking someone. " _What is the right thing to do? They just won't stop, no matter what I do. It's not like in a war, there's no person I can kill to end the suffering. I can't watch this continue, but I can't ignore it, nor can I confront it. What would Chrom have done? Or Emmeryn? They both were great at bringing people together and talking things down. All I can do is take action when words fail. Without Chrom, I'm just one half. One half of a broken man, far from his fight._

* * *

Ruby ran around another corner. _Where did he run off to? That look on his face… It was so strange. Foreign. He's never acted like that, so distant. And nobody has seen him for hours._ Running by a door, out of the corner of her eye, through the small window, she saw a figure, outside in the night. Sitting alone. _Robin?_

Carefully, she pushed open the door, and stepped outside. The cool night breeze washed over the her face, but it couldn't cool down the stress she felt.

The face, half covered by a cowl, was dimly lit by a shattered moon.

"Hey Robin." He didn't need to turn to know who that was. But Ruby wished he would turn, and look at her. He was the leader, he needed to be bringing up the team's spirit, and he always did. But now, he felt empty, like something was missing.

Robin didn't say anything back to her, only glancing her way for a moment as she sat down next to him.

After a minute or so, he finally spoke up, "What am I doing here?" He asked into the night, "When I first woke up on that field, I was so lost. But Chrom took me in, and gave me a place, and a purpose. I had something I was always fighting for. I always fought by his side, for the impossible dream of peace. But now… I have no role. I have no country to protect. My wife and daughter are likely in another universe, and I have no reason to do anything. My time here at Beacon hasn't gotten me a step closer to getting back, and I've seen this world, and how little any one man can do. No hunter or huntress has any kind of ability to change anything, they are just another name in the long history or deaths, fighting an enemy that can never be defeated. I've failed to stop one group of bullies, a single criminal, or do anything worthwhile. So what in Naga's name am I doing at Beacon? Why did I even come to Remnant in the first place?"

Robin looked up into the night sky, and sighed, "When I landed that blow… when I landed that blow, it was all supposed to be over. Most likely ending in my death, but maybe I would get the chance to return to Say'ri and Morgan. This though? I'm didn't kill Grima to end up at the beginning of another story, all alone. I finished my story. I didn't do all that to fight in some duels at a school, I did it to restore peace, and save the future. Now it's been saved, and Grima slain. So why am I doing this?"

Ruby realized that she was likely way out of her league in this. Her hardships were hardly comparable, and his words seemed right. He fought his wars, he wasn't some weapon to be thrown around into different fights, to help every person. He saved his world, and it was supposed to be her job to save this one. But she was likely the closest person to Robin here. Despite how little time they had spent together, he knew nobody in Remnant, and they had been partners since the beginning. If she couldn't get him back up, she was failing as his partner, and as a member or team RBRY, and she should just give up one being a huntress.

"Sometimes there isn't a clear goal, or an easy path. But something tells me if you woke up back in the same field after you killed Grima, you wouldn't be okay with just living the rest of your days quietly. I saw you jump out of a window from a hospital bed when you saw someone who needed help. It's in your nature, just as it was back then when you took up arms against impossible threats. I don't know why you woke up here, but does it really matter? When the time comes, I know you will leave. And while I won't be happy to say goodbye, I know that it has to happen at some point. But until then, don't underestimate yourself, or anyone else here. You are an amazing leader Robin, and I don't just mean your ability to win battles, but your charisma, your spirit, and your bonds, that you can form with everyone around you. Maybe I just get caught up in the children's stories, but I won't give up fighting for good, and I know you won't either. I wouldn't have followed you this long if that weren't true. I don't know what enemies we will face, but I know something is coming, and nobody is better to deal with it than you."

Robin breathed in. "But I can't do this on my own. In Ylisse I had the best and largest family anyone could dream of. I had Chrom. We were brothers. No, more than that, we were two halves of the same whole. And that's what we always fought for. We decided together we could take on the legacy of Emmeryn, of peace, and carry the people of Ylisse, and all who fought for freedom. I'm just a tactician now. I'm good at what I do, but clearly it's not enough. I've failed at every task, and the battles I fight are insignificant."

"I've never been to Ylisse, or met Chrom. I don't expect to take his place, nor do I want to, but no Robin, you aren't alone. You have a home here, and while I still breath, I won't let that change. We lost a fight with a few thugs, and there's a team of bullies. But you never lose if you don't give up. That is the biggest defeat, and the biggest betrayal, to everyone that fought to get you this far. If there are no big empires to fight, then take to time to grow, learn and be happy, but don't break. I know being separated from your family hurts, like nothing else. It feels like emptiness has taken place of people that were part of you. But then fight for them, and carry them with you wherever you go. When you can see them again, do it with pride, and with one more story to tell your daughter."

 _Yeah, maybe she's right. There's still a lot here, and just because I beat Grima doesn't mean I should stop. I called upon the people of Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, and Valm to fight by my side countless times, I would be quite the hypocrite if I wasn't prepared to do the same._ "Thanks Ruby. I don't know where I would be without you. There's plenty here for me, and while I don't plan on staying, Naga knows how long I will be here. I'll be damned if I'm not here for the people of Remnant. My country or not if I can help, I will. That's what Emmeryn would have done. It's what Chrom, Say'ri, even Morgan would have done. Fought to protect the weak. That's what the Shepherds stood for, what Ylisse stood for. And I'd be disgracing their names if I didn't fight for their ideals here."

 _Yeah… that's right… I will fight for the Shepherds everywhere I go. They fought and died for me, so I will do the same. That's what it means to be friends, brothers in arms. To no matter what, never betray what they stood for._

After a minute of silence Robin made a decision, "Hey Ruby? I think I've finally decided what to name my weapon."

Despite the serious tone of the meeting, Ruby's eyes almost bulged out of her eye sockets, and he caught a yelp of excitement from her.

"The Shepherds Legacy. I will carry on their legacy, and each blow I make with it, shall be a blow of all of us, not just me."

And with that, Robin set in stone the burden he would carry every step he took.

* * *

Robin felt deja vu as he looked at the streets of vale in awe. The city was well underway for its preparations for the vytal festival, and it looked almost like a new city. He could feel the excitement in the air around every corner they walked.

"What's going on over there?" Blake questioned.

A shirtless faunus ran past them, followed by a few cops, a white blur, and then three other familiar faces.

Blake seemed flushed for some reason, Robin wasn't exactly sure. He was able to identify the group of four as team SEWD, but was perplexed trying to reason why they were chasing cops, who were chasing a faunus that was surprisingly cocky for his situation.

"Hey we sh-" Yang was cut off by a gust of wind and red petals. "Ruby!"

Blake sighed, "Well, looks like we're chasing after them."

Robin wasn't at all taken aback by Ruby's dash, he was quite used to her running of like that. Sprinting after her, he realized that his robes were probably not the best running. _If someone wants to take my robes, they'll have trouble even prying it from my corpse._ Finally caught up with everyone else, he didn't see the faunus, or any of the guards chasing him.

"Hey, Robin!" The scruffy brown haired swordsman gave Robin an enthusiastic wave.

"Hey Sean. What's going on here?"

"Weiss wanted to observe the competition in the Vytal festival, to see what we're up against. Which apparently is at least one good acrobat."

"And who's that?" Robin noticed an unfamiliar face.

"Salutations! I'm Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine, I'm Robin. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!"

Weiss' jaw dropped at this, seemingly surprised that such a strange girl would be competing.

"Well, perhaps I'll have the honor of facing you in it. Anyways, we should be on our way. It was great meeting you."

"Bye."

"Take care friend."

The group of now eight students turned from the strange girl, and walked away.

When they were out of hearing range, Yang spoke up, "Well… she was… weird."

"I've known stranger. But something did seem off about her…"

Said girl suddenly popped up in front of everyone, startling Robin.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

Robin winced, concluding he overheard what they were talking about, "sorry, I did-"

"Not you," the redhead walked past the tactician, and looked directly at Ruby, "You. What did you call me?"

Ruby stuttered for a moment, unsure what she was talking about.

"You called me your friend. Am I your friend Ruby?"

"Ummm…" Ruby looked at her team. Yang and Blake tried to signal a 'no,' and Robin just gave her a shrug. "Sure."

The short redhead threw up her arms, and let out an ecstatic "Yay! Now we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Weiss could be noticed to the side giving a facepalm, recognizing the words, before approaching the naive girl. "Hey, did you see where the rapscallion went?"

Robin glared at her at her unnecessary insults. _It's hard to imagine she's insulting him simply because he was running from some detectives._

"I'm sorry?"

"The degenerate monkey faunus? We were chasing after him when I ran into you."

Robin saw that next to him Blake was fuming. He put his hand on her shoulder, and mouthed 'no.' Now was not the time to start a fight.

It did absolutely nothing. In a second she was right next to Weiss. "Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I insult a stow-away? How dare I call a criminal a degenerate."

"What the hell did he do to have his life as a person devalued? Sneak on a boat? What the hell kind of reasoning is that? And where is a Schnee to call somebody a criminal, considering the crimes they've committed?"

 _Well, this just lost any hope of cooling down. Let's just hope it doesn't escalate._

"How dare you! My family has done what it needed to!"

"Needed to?! Needed to?! Oh poor Schnee's, victims of the oppressive faunus, they're so poor and weak, they can't hope to survive with such power hungry monsters persecuting them! Hold on, that doesn't sound right… Oh yeah, that's right, your family is rich and corrupt, and has been abusing its power for decades, and needlessly killed innocents."

"They have all but declared war on my family! I wanted nothing to do with them, THEY are the ones who have been attacking us!"

Robin finally spoke up. He didn't want to escalate the debate, but he had to be ready to defend his teammate. Not to mention he despised the thinking Weiss was using. "You say that as if the White Fang represent an entire species. That monkey faunus by all probability had nothing to do with the White Fang. Hiding behind the attacks a terrorist organization has done to your family as an excuse for racism is despicable. There are people out there, such as the faunus, who have actually been persecuted for who they are, and been through pain and suffering, who have had their families destroyed. So don't you dare use some economic inconveniences caused by some theft to justify discrimination."

"Are you defending the White Fang? They are hardly just a band of thieves, they kill innocents, and kill completely needlessly. They have no morals, no sense of justice, only hate. They are utter scum. So don't blame me when I respond in kind."

Blake was yelling at this point. _This is what I was worried about the first time. At this rate, she'll slip and reveal her secret. This would be a pretty bad way for that to happen. But there isn't much I can do this time, I can't just challenge her to a duel again. Even if I did, I doubt that would stop Blake. She is PISSED._ "They are not evil! They are simply misguided in their attempts to reach equality! Your morals of eye for an eye, and blatant discrimination will only feed their hate! If you truly want them to stop hurting your fathers corporation, then treat the faunus with respect, maybe then they will see humans aren't all evil, but right now, you are hardly giving humans a good rep with them. All they see is more killing and discrimination, and they aren't going to stop fighting when that's what they see."

"You little brats! How dare you speak to me like this! How dare you talk down to my family!" The heiress gripped the handle of her rapier.

 _So much for not escalating. We REALLY should not be fighting each other in the city. I need to defuse this._

Sean beat Robin to it, and grabbed Weiss' arm.

"What are you doing?! You're my teammate, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am your teammate, and you leader, which is why I'm telling you nobody will be fighting right now, especially in the middle of Vale. We're supposed to be hunters and huntresses, we wouldn't be doing a good job keeping peace if we started a fight in the city would we."

"Ugh!" Weiss pulled her arm away from Sean, and stormed off.

* * *

 **I could give a bunch of excuses on to why this took so long, and while I did have a bunch of stuff I was doing, I know I could have finished this a while ago. I'm sorry it took forever, I'll try to get the next one out much faster.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't think Robin's thing with Ruby was too cheesy, it was more of character and bond development(a support maybe, lol) than an actual breaking of his character. It was sort of a lot of the stress catching up to him. He's back on his feet now, with new motivation. I went a bit on canon at the end there, as it fit okay, and I saw no need to drastically change it. Blake didn't accidentally reveal her affiliation with the white fang, but the scene was mostly the same.**

 **For those of you, probably most of you, Beige is loosely based around a Destiny warlock, and her revolvers are based off of Last Word and Thorn. Thorn I greatly changed the effect of to immobilization, rather than a DoT effect. and yeah, that was blink she was using, how she did that I will not say. And did she seem op? Well she sort of is. Not too op, but still very powerful and skilled. You'll see more of her later.**

 **On a completely unrelated note, you can find RWBY volume 3's OST now. Not my favorite one to be honest, my favorite songs from it are really depressing, like the acoustic time to say goodbye, but that's not really a surprise considering how depressing the volume was.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Gracenimage, The world traveler, (other guy changed name): you guys all were explaining the shole biling things, so I will respond to you guys together. Yeah, I've figured that out now. I STILL think it's messed up to have a child with your step sister, especially one as young as Sakura, but whatever, it's a little better I suppose**

 **PersonaQeminod1: it's still got some escalation before it starts getting intense, but it's getting there. Thanks for leaving all the reviews, the support always helps me write this, good to know people are enjoying this.**

 **N-Sight: In general good advice, it took me way too long to learn an offensive strategy doesn't work well in lunatic. There are times, especially in this story where it will be necessary, but it's a good rule of thumb, perhaps I should use it more in my writing. And yeah, I know not to let plot give ANYONE immunity. My other(kinda bad tbh) story has quite a lot of character deaths, and don't be surprised if that happens here. I never enjoy any plot where nobody dies, because then you go into every battle knowing it will go just fine. Unexpected deaths enhance the experience, and I will be using them. Nobody is safe. Not even Robin.**

 **ThePizziaMan: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest too!**

 **Zeti: Weiss' role will be much different in this story, but I'm not sidelining her. Robin will not find new love, at least romantically, I don't see any way Robin would be unfaithful, especially when he still has hope of returning. And will he get back? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **BraveVesperia: Thanks for the criticism, always helps me improve. You bring up fair points. I have actually been considering re-writing the first chapter, as I think I just kind of rushed it to get into the story. You are quite right about his reaction, he was far too calm. He's going to beacon because Remnant is unfamiliar to him, and he has no clue on how to get home. Now he can get Ozpins help in returning, and something to do if he can't return. I'm pretty sure I did say he would be getting help if he enrolled, perhaps I made that unclear, or didn't really explain it, but than was my intention.**

 **:** **Thanks, again, sorry it took so long for this chapter. There are a few other crossovers for FE-RWBY you could check out. I enjoyed some of them, can't name any on the top of my head. But I'm glad you're liking this one. If I can stop being lazy maybe it would be getting more chapters too...**

 **NaberRend: Thanks! I will.**

 **Okay so that's all I got this time. I still hold my promise of whatever threat I gave for anyone spoiling fates, I haven't all the paths yet. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, if you are, or if you aren't leave a review please. Thanks for reading, and until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, been awhile. I won't bother with excuses, sorry that this took so long. I'll have a little more time to write this now, I should be more consistent, although I did say that earlier, so that might not mean much. I rewrote chapter one, if you want to read it, go ahead, it's not really necessary if you've already read the original though.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Blake looked REALLY pissed. "Does that stuck up brat EVER learn! Fuck! I want to punch her damn privileged face in!"

"Blake, just ca-" Yang tried to reason.

"NO! I can't just calm down when that bitch insults an entire race!"

"Her family has been attacked by the White Fang, maybe she-"

"It doesn't matter! She's judging an entire race over the actions of a misguided few!"

 _She's not wrong…Blake's reluctance to condemn the white fang it suspicious to say the least, but Weiss is wrongly bringing out her anger on all faunus._ "Blake you're right to be upset, but don't lose control, freaking out now won't do any good, and if this comes up again with her, getting overwhelmed with anger won't do any good."

"But I need to teach that ignorant bitch a lesson!"

"Violence will do nothing to change her opinion. All violence can do is force someone into submission, and stop their resistance to your cause. Unless you plan on kidnapping or killing her, getting into a fight will just leave her even more angry."

"So?! She deserves it!"

"So you just want to escalate this? And get rid of any chance of getting through to her? Or do you want the most powerful corporation on Remnant on our asses? What good will come from a fight?"

"Justice!"

"That's not justice! Taking out your anger on a, as you said, 'misguided' person is not the way to do things." _She's certainly stubborn. Who am I kidding, they all are._

"That's different! I admit the White Fang is unjust, and has crossed the line, just as Schnee did!"

"Yet you condemn brutality against the White Fang, and endorse it against Weiss?"

Blake at this point stormed off, away from the rest of her team.

Yang tried to go after her, but was stopped by Robin. "She needs to cool down a bit, let her go."

* * *

Everyone's head bolted up when they heard the door opening. It had been hours since Blake walked away, and unable to find her, they decided to wait back at Beacon. But they didn't expect her to be gone so long.

They weren't disappointed, the girl in black closed the door behind her, and sat on her bed. Before anyone could speak, she lifted her hands to her head, and gripped her ribbon, pulling it off.

 _Didn't think she would do that. It was only a matter of time I suppose._

Yang and Ruby took a second to register what had happened. Yang spoke first, "You… you're a..."

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, most people don't think highly of faunus."

"You didn't need to, we don't hate the faunus…" Ruby assured her.

"I know… It's… It's not something I wanted to get into…"

"Blake? Is something wrong?" Yang asked in worry, hearing the fearful tone in her voice.

"...Yes. A lot is wrong. I… no use hiding it now, I was part of the white fang."

 _What?! I figured she had some relation with them, but she was actually a member?!_

Yang and Ruby's reaction mirrored his own. "Wha-what?"

"It was a long time ago. The White Fang weren't always like this, you know? They used be peaceful, protesting discrimination, and I was there, at every rally, speaking out against injustice. But then, the rally's and protests were replaced with threats and raids. And the SDC, the media, they all stopped ignoring us, they noticed us alright, but not for our cause, rather, out of fear. So- so I left. And I haven't looked back."

"Blake, you should have told us. We don't care, all that matters is that you saw they were wrong, and you left. You're here now. You can't be to blame for their actions." Yang moved, and hugged Blake.

"Thanks."

* * *

After Blake revealed her secret to the team, they decided to find out if the accusations were true, if the dust robberies were in fact done by the White Fang.

And that's how they found themselves at the docks, watching for any sign of movement.

"I don't think they're coming, at least tonight." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, I think we should call this a night." Yang agreed.

Right then, all four students snapped back to attention, and Blake peaked around the corner. 'Stay here' she mouthed, before leaving to approach what Robin suspected was a bullhead.

Looking around, at the back of Blake, he confirmed that suspicion, seeing two bullheads land, and pour out white fang grunts, as well as the familiar face of Roman Torchwick. Robin scowled. _He's working with the white fang? What's going on? Why is the white fang helping a human?_

Blake's thoughts clearly had reached a similar conclusion, and she asked aloud, now close to the guarded white fang members, her bow in her hand. "Brothers of the white fang, why are you aiding this scum?!"

The criminals didn't even consider her question, several chuckling at it. Roman himself was the only one to give any sort of reply, "It's all business kitty. We have an arrangement. I might have considered filling you in, but telling someone your plans before killing them seems like a waste of time."

His orders were clear. Immediately after finishing his sentence, Roman stepped back, and let the white fang attack. The rest of team RBRY didn't need any more reason to come out, and in an instant Ruby's scythe clipped Roman's hair.

 _Ruby is clearly superior to Roman in a one on one fight, she won't need direct help. If Blake moves to join up with Blake, I should be able to keep the White Fang off of Ruby long enough for her to win, but that was never my worry._

 _That girl from the last battle, with the heterochromic eyes, if she shows up again, with so much White Fang here, we might be in trouble. Not to mention it's possible the White Fang has an ace present, they're a very large group, undoubtedly they have their fair share of power houses._

"Yang, join up with Blake, then move to assist me. I'll watch Ruby's back."

Two goons, each armed with swords rushed Robin. The first swing was easily blocked by Robin's blade, and the second attacker buckled over after being kicked in the stomach.

A gun man who started firing on Ruby was soon lying on the ground twitching from the electricity sent into his body. Side stepping a sloppy stab by his first attacker, Robin counter attacked with an electrified hit to the abdomen.

Before the second attacker fully recovered he was similarly dispatched. Finally realizing that Robin was a force to be reckoned with, the next wave wasn't so simple, consisting of three unarmed fighters, two swordsman, and one armed with an assault rifle, who was coming carelessly close.

Robin swung his blade horizontally, striking multiple attackers with his lightning, before shooting an elwind into the ground, to dodge several attacks. He landed outside of the ring that had formed, and smashed his next victim into it with a sword strike.

Pulling back, watching a sword cut downwards, through the air just in front of him, Robin created a dark spike with his left hand, and stabbed it into the back of the goon, easily breaking through the weak aura, and entering his back.

Before Robin could engage further, an explosion knocked away the White Fang, and a yellow gauntlet smashed the face of the nearest enemy, slamming him into a crate.

Robin's face lit up upon seeing his ally, but the smile quickly disappeared, as he attempted to call out a warning.

Yang's face met concrete, and a light crack, most likely her nose breaking, could be heard as close as Robin was. Yang's face was one of shock, not thinking that someone was close enough or capable of landing such a blow on her, and while she twisted around, trying to see her attacker, Robin was still unable to lend support, struggling to rush an arc thunder spell.

Yang finally oriented her head properly to identify her attacker, but was unable to see her enemy's face, only the bottom of her boot, which crashed into Yang's face, knocking her out cold.

"YANG!" Ruby and Blake called out. Robin, on the other hand wasn't in the mood for worry. He had dealt with this BITCH trying to murder his new friends now two times too many. She seemed eager to be filled with more spikes of the fell dragon, and who was he to say no?

The short girl opened her umbrella, absorbing the rain of spikes Robin was giving her, from his bow. She clearly was planning to advance on him, but before she could do so, Robin rushed in, stopping just but out of her range, throwing her off, and allowing his lightning to strike her. She winced from it, but didn't falter, and closed the now short distance between them, feinting right, before striking his left shoulder. _My blade clearly would come out on top in an exchange of force, but that is obviously not it's purpose. Speed has never been my strong suit, and such a small target, who is so acrobatic, quick, and armed with a rapier, is not my ideal enemy. I've been able to hit her, but only when I catch her off guard, which get's harder after each hit I land. I need something to tip the scales._

Robin shot a blast of wind in front of him, into the ground, launching him overtop a large crate. _Yang's out, Blake will need to cover Yang, and get her to safety, and Ruby's fighting off Roman and the White Fang alone. There's no way I can get any support here. I'll have to make do with what I have._

Robin dodged a slice narrowly, and lost his footing when his still airborne enemy attacked again.

 _I still have some cards to play._ The short girl, focused on his blade, missed the dark energy spike in his left hand, and was caught off guard when it exploded.

Team RBRY had arrived quite some time before the White Fang did. And what sort of tactician wouldn't take such time to stack the odds in their favor? Robin landed about ten yards away from his foe. It would be far enough. Neo was initially confused that he held his weapon in it's bow form, simply holding her umbrella in front of herself to block any attack. While such defense worked well against an enemy in front of yourself, it became quite useless to an attack from any other direction. Robin let a fell spike fly, but it crashed not into the umbrella, but rather the canister of dust, covered only by a thin layer of dirt. Before the spike had made contact, a blast of el wind was pushing the short girl towards the canister.

Her realization of her situation did little to limit the explosion that engulfed her. When the fire cleared, Robin wasn't surprised to see she had survived the attack, but it clearly had hurt. _Let's see if this does anything more._ Robin took another step back, no longer standing between the crates, he was clear to activate his second trap. The still weakened Neo failed to notice the detonator in Robin's hand.

If one stood in the next row of crates, they likely would have noticed that taped to the sides of a crate, was a dozen green crystals, commonly known as wind dust. But such a person would most likely soon notice they had become airborne, as the crystals shattered into raging winds. If they somehow managed to stay feet first, and keep watch of the crate, they would certainly notice it launched away from them, and perhaps hear the scream of a girl, as she was crushed. Then again, she was hardly the loud type.

However, such speculation seemed to fall short at the end, as no scream or even gasp could be heard, and the sound of bones crunching was non existent. There was a new sound however, that could barely be heard over the raging winds. And that was the screech of metal. Robin saw a flash of red, and when the next second finally elapsed, he saw two pieces of a crate, and between them, a short surprised girl, on the ground, and a calm man in red, wielding a red sword, similar to a killing edge, but not as thin, or curved. Robin could have sworn it was Chon'sinnian in nature though. The man, who Robin was starting to realize had just cut the entire crate in half, wore a grimm bone mask, and a black suit, with red lining, and matching gloves. The spiked red hair was quite bright, even in the moonless night. But what really surprised Robin, was not his blade, appearance, or the fact that he had just cut a crate in half so quickly, but the fact that the large flames around him didn't even make him flinch. It was clear the dust inside the crate had exploded, albeit weakly considering the quantity. The two halves of the crates frame were in tatters, yet the man stood unharmed. _How powerful it his aura? That was my ace of this battle, that I was going to use to take out the girl, should she appear, as I assumed her to be the largest threat. But it seems my worries of a White Fang ace were SO far off. This man, whoever he is, clearly has me outclassed._

"I won't ask your name, as I'm going to kill you. But should you reveal the location of my love, who I know came here with you, I might spare one of your friends."

 _Is he talking about Blake? He must be. This isn't good, I don't even know the condition, or location of everyone else, and I don't have any card that can beat him._ Robin answered truthfully, "I don't know where she is, we were separated."

 _Didn't want to get anyone else involved, but it seems I have little other choice. I hope to god they can get here in time._ Robin shot an elwind in front of him, attempting to get distance from his new foe, and opened his scroll, finding Jaune in his contacts, he called him. However, he didn't fail to notice that the sheath of the red blade had now started to appear more like a rifle than a sheath. But with such little time, he could only hope he missed.

It was apparent his hopes were for nothing, however, when his scroll shattered from a dust round.

 _I'm out of options. I can't run away until I know Blake, Yang, and Ruby have all escaped, there's no way they could take on this guy on top of whoever they could be fighting now, especially with Yang down. Gods we really underestimated them. I'll just have to hold him off and hope they can escape._

 _And if I die… If I die, I'll finally get my own escape. Perhaps my sacrifice will help atone for my sins, for all I have killed for my own ideals._

No more words were spoken, as Robin let bolts of thoron loose. Back on the ground, he realized quickly that he was again outmatched in terms of agility. _I may have used up my traps, but that doesn't mean I don't have the strategic advantage._ Robin waited for him to grow near, and summoned a wall of spikes in front of the faunus. The rebel cut through the spikes easily, with his blade, but in his arrogance, thought the wall was the only move Robin had planned. Three more spikes ripped through the dock, and crashed into his aura.

Temporarily stuck between the fell spikes, Robin swung his blade, encompassed with dark magic, and struck the faunus. The magic activated, and the faunus yelled in pain. The magic was that of the fell dragon, similar in idea to nosferatu, it drained the life force of the enemy, into the user. However, in the world of Remnant, using it on aura, the physical manifestation of one's life force, was quite easy.

Robin pulled back only seconds after the strike hit, knowing such a foe wouldn't take long to retaliate. He did so in the nick of time, as the red sword cut just in front of him.

With increased aura, he supplemented his magic further with his next attack, a chain of lightning. While mobile now, the faunus wasn't up to his max speed yet, and with a convenient lightning rod of a sword, most of the lightning connected, and crackled against his aura

While obviously not useless, the powerful attack only slowed the enraged terrorist. Robin was only able to block two sword strikes before being hit in the abdomen, and slamming into the ground. Robin shot lightning from the ground, and tried to rise, but was met with a vicious kick to the face.

Robin reopened his eyes to see his foe towering over him, foot on his chest, blade at his neck. It seemed he had been momentarily spared for the sake of celebrating triumph, but both combatants knew this was checkmate.

 _To think I came this far, only to die by the hand of a terrorist, whose name I don't even know. I'm sorry Morgan, I won't be there to teach you magecraft or tactics as you wanted._

Robin mind flashed through his many battles since he had been found by Chrom. Against hundreds of hordes of risen, in the fields and forest of Ylisse, the deserts of Plegia, the sea, the cities of Valm, but he paused on his final one, against Grima, against himself. He again saw the teary faces or Chrom and Say'ri, as they thought they were about to lose him forever. _No… I won't die at the hands of this scum, this lowly terrorist! I'll return to Morgan, to Say'ri, no matter the cost! I defeated Gangrel, the Conqueror himself, THE FELL DRAGON! This is not checkmate! There is always another option!_

Robin felt several bullets hit his aura. _He's finishing off my aura… I need a way out… I can't just grab at him, I clearly can't both push him off, and prevent him from killing me immediately after, I need to tip the scales in one move. I don't have the aura left to use my semblance again._

Another bang rung in his ears, and this time it was met with pain, as the bullet entered his shoulder. "AAAHHH!"

 _Damn it all! Even if I get up, and re-enter combat, My aura is down, I'm wounded, fighting against a superior enemy, and the girl still could join in the fight. Even the fight against Grima had more options and chance than this!_

Another bang shot across the docks, but this one wasn't followed by a shot of pain. Instead, Robin heard a grunt from above him, and realized his enemy had stopped moving altogether.

It didn't take long to figure out what had happened, he didn't understand why, but that was hardly the most important thing on his mind. Robin shoved upwards, pushing the redhead off of him, and dashed for his own weapon.

The faunus charged, in an attempt to finish him off, swinging downwards, but the jagged blade of Shepherds Legacy was before him, holding back the powerful attack, until three bullets cracked against the faunus' back.

Robin used the moment to kick his stomach and put distance between them, allowing him to focus on the other threat that had made itself known. The tri colored dwarf stabbed three times in quick succession. As he parried the first strike with his right hand, he snapped a newly formed spiked out of the ground, as stabbed it into her stomach, realizing her aura too, was destroyed.

As he attempted to follow up, she kicked his jaw, and jumped back, gasping from the wound. She didn't have time to recover, however, when Robin shot a bolt of arc thunder from Shepherds Legacy. Her umbrella easily deflected the shield, but both knew if she didn't turn it around fast, she would lose too much blood to effectively fight him. And especially with her lack of ranged capabilities, she would need to be aggressive.

 _Even with that wound, she's too agile for me to keep her at a distance, switching to my bow would be futile here, if I want to hit her at a distance, arc thunder is my best bet. I got her with that attack, which should slow her down enough for me to win this, I just need to be careful._

After a few more seconds of the stalemate, Robin released the arc thunder, trying to save what little energy he had left. He had been able to create a spike, and shoot a stream of lightning, but with his aura drained, his magic wouldn't be very effective, and his using his magic would physically exhaust him, and considering his poor condition, it would be best not to do so carelessly.

When Neo got near, Robin crouched low, and extended his arm, dodging laterally around her strike, and swung at her legs. Neo jumped over the attack, and spun around to face him mid jump, driving her rapier into the bullet wound in his shoulder.

His shoulder felt like it was being ripped apart, but he held back his scream. _I have…. Have to focus…_

The heterochromic landed behind the tactician, and lashed out, attempting to finish her foe. But she had forgotten about her own stab wound, and the pressure from her landing made her open her mouth in pain, still silent. Losing her footing, she fell to a knee.

Robin turned to face her, stumbling a bit, holding his shoulder with his left hand. When Neo made a motion for an attack, his sword crashed into her hand. While a weak blow, her aura was gone, and she was armorless. Blood gushed out of the hand, still attached, but incapable or holding a weapon. The rapier clattered to the ground.

* * *

Beige closed her eyes when the device Adam threw detonated. When she was able to open them again, she saw Adam jumping over a container. She set her hand gun's sights onto him, but noticing the state of another figure out of the corner of her eye, she lowered her gun.

* * *

Blake blocked two attacks with both of her blades, ducked, and sliced their legs, easily breaking their weak auras, and drawing blood. She glanced behind her, and wished she hadn't. Ruby was being overwhelmed. It looked like she was badly injured, and the White Fang on top of Roman was not something you wanted to fight on your own. Blake couldn't move to help her however, as Yang was still next to her, unconscious. If she moved, they would almost certainly kill her, or worse. And as long of more white fang were coming at her, she couldn't move Yang.

"Retreat! We have enough!" A voice commanded. The voice clearly wasn't Torchwicks. But it was oh so familiar to the cat faunus. The sound of it made her blood run cold.

"No…" she said weekly. "Not him…" She disengaged from combat, and the fleeing criminals didn't care to re-engage her.

Around her, the white fang were running back to the bullheads, and when her eyes followed them, they met with the ice cold glare of another pair. Adam. Adam Taurus.

Her eyes widened at the sight. _No…_

She hasn't seen him since she had left, and maybe even now… no… not maybe, she was in no way prepared to fight him. She couldn't do it…

'I'll be back my love' he mouthed, before turning, and entering the bullhead. He wore the same clothes he did on that day, only now there were tears in them, and blood dotting them.

 _Why is he here? Why? What the FUCK is the White Fang doing? Damn it! I need answers!_

* * *

 **Don't have a lot to say, you'll see more of Beige, not giving anything away there though. This chapter was similar to canon, but the story will get less and less similar as it goes on, chapters like this will become more and more rare.**

 **Reviews:**

 **NaberRend: Thanks! I'll try to be more active**

 **Guest: Hope you keep reading**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Maybe, maybe not. No spoilers.**

 **All I got now, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This time guys. This time I will stay active.**

* * *

Robin awoke to brown eyes. They were hard to see in the dark of night, but still visible. Something was familiar about them.

"You're awake, good. You're badly injured, help should be here soon. Don't move at all. I wrapped your wounds, to stop the bleeding, it will do until they get here."

"What are you doing here?"

"...I have unsettled business with the White Fang. But now, I should be one step closer."

Robin opened his mouth to ask what she meant, before he saw the dead body of his previous foe. She had bullet wounds all across her. Wounds that weren't there when he fell unconscious. "Beige…"

"It's not as if I changed anything, if anything I did her a favor, Ironwood would have been far more brutal in his… interrogations, and certainly would not put her out, especially when I only got a few of the answers I wanted."

"What?! You can't justify this by saying others would do it too!"

"What did you want me to do? Let her go?! I don't have a jail! There's more at stake here than her own comfort! She's part of something big, millions could be at risk. We won't get another opportunity like this!"

"Then why didn't you let Ironwood do it?"

"Ironwood is incompetent, and manipulative. He wouldn't tell the general public anything, and would fail to take proper action to avert disaster! He would probably just attempt a show of force, and hope his little android army can stop this. That's assuming the fool even get's information from her before she get's killed or broken out."

"But how can you say this is right? I have done dark deeds for lives, trust me, but there's a line! Torture makes us no better than them! If we descend into a mindset of any means necessary, this will become a never ending battle, and our side will become indistinguishable from there's."

"Makes us no better than them? Unless my memory has failed me, they are the ones attempting to create unseen bloodshed. You can call this what you like, but it is clear they are planning something massive, something beyond what we've ever seen. Nothing short of an end game would allow the White Fang to serve humans. I know such a future when I see it, we're already a step behind. I'm so sorry Robin, but there's no other way. I don't understand the forces at play here, and you sure as hell don't, but if nobody tries to fight whatever this is in it's infancy, I fear far more people will be getting tortured, and it will be more than a few bullets."

 _Ha, funny that I, Robin the Tactician, the warrior, no, warrior is just a word to make murder sound heroic, Robin the murderer, how funny that I, the one who butchered the Plegian and Valmese armies, who cut down soldier after soldier in brutal, cruel battle, how funny that I of all people lay here fighting against cruelty and dishonor. How much honor did the Valmese navy have when I burned them alive, with no chance to surrender? And how was that better than this?_

 _Perhaps I just don't want another to have to carry such a burden. Perhaps I don't want this girl, whom I don't even know, to feel the weight of such horrible crimes. But this world, like my own, is cruel and unforgiving. In order to maintain society, is such cruelty needed? Does someone need to do this? But why, why must it be the innocent and kind that carry this weight? How long before Ruby turns to this? Has she already? Will her idealistic heroism be turned into sacrifice, like so many before her? And damn it, will the peace I've brought to Ylisse be like the peace here? Will Morgan have to follow in my footsteps?_

 _I refuse to accept that. There must be some way. People aren't naturally so cruel. It isn't that simple. People are created by what they experience, only a failed society needs actions like these to survive the cursed hordes of it's own people, turned into beasts. The Grimleal, the White Fang, they aren't artificial beings like the Risen and Grimm, but neither are they our nature. I have seen too much people fighting, giving their lives, just for the symbol of hope and happiness, to believe that. So I will keep fighting, as I have since I woke up, in both Ylisse and Vale, I don't know what for, but I must not give up fighting for it. For a better day, when teenagers no longer must train in the arts of steel and gunpowder._

The sirens were now blaring in their ears, and shouts could be heard. The police were here.

"Beige…"

The blue eyes turned back onto Robin, but it wasn't the look of worry he had seen when he first woke up, or the look of anger and struggle as she argued with him. It was a look far too familiar. He had seen it so many times. The look he saw in Chrom as he shouted down Walhart, and fought for the legacy and ideals of his sister. But he saw it most in Lucina, in the other children, in his own daughter, as they set eyes upon Grima.

To the untrained eye, an examination might call it a look of determination. And that wouldn't be wrong, but it was more than that. It was the look of someone who had undergone hardship unheard of. Who should be broken, and might be. It was the look of the few people who could keep going after that, driven by a purpose so divine, it would be suicidal to stand against.

"I'm sorry you had to do this. I don't know who you are, or why you saved me, but I'm sorry for the hardship you had to face. We don't know each other well, but know you aren't alone. I'll be willing to help you, whatever you need, and not just because I have an unpayable debt after tonight."

"Start by not telling anyone I was here." With that, she stood up, and walked back to the corpse of Neo. "And thanks."

The image of her face troubled Robin though. It wasn't just the expression it held, there was something more. Something off about it. Something even more familiar than the look she held.

* * *

"Look at us, we were hopeless. We all almost died. I felt so powerless, so weak…"

"This was all my fault everyone, I'm so sorry I dragged you guys into this fight… I... I…"

"No, I'm your leader, I should have been more responsible… I shouldn't have underestimated them so much. Should have prepared better, or not let you go at all. Gods how was I so weak? I used to be so powerful, feared by entire nations… I brought forces of dozens to victory against millions! But some terrorists, and a few elite soldiers, and we were at our knees!"

"It's okay Robin, there was no way to know." Yang assured him.

"He's a monster… a damn monster… I'm sorry I left you all to clean up my lose ends… this should never have happened…"

Robin turned, as much as he could without hurting his shoulder, towards their faunus teammate, "Blake, I'm serious, it's not your fault, you did what was right at the time, and you couldn't have closed those ends any differently. We went to the docks with you because we wanted to help, and that hasn't changed."

The team lay in the Beacon infirmary again. They were the only ones in it, as it was night, and the curtains between their beds had been opened, at their request.

Robin's shoulder, with the help of his aura, would probably heal in a day or so, as he had to let his aura refill itself too. He was badly bruised everywhere, and had some other cuts, but nothing else was really of worry to him. Yang had a minor concussion, but the doctor said she would heal pretty well, only giving a few days before a full recovery. And Blake had few minor injuries on her right arm, but as her aura had never been taken down in the battle, she remained relatively well off, only staying in the infirmary at the insistence of the staff.

Ruby, however, had everyone worried. She had a second degree burn on her left calf, several gashes, on her back, shoulder, and right leg, a broken wrist, and a bullet wound in her side. It was impressive she had remained standing with her injuries. The doctors assured the team that once her aura came back, she would make a quick recovery, but it was unsettling to say the least.

Said girl was now sleeping, as she had been for quite some time. It was definitely a good thing, before she fell asleep, even with the painkillers, she was still in pain.

The rest of the team didn't have much reason to keep talking. Robins last thought before falling asleep himself was, _I'm sorry Ruby._

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Robin. I'm sorry to have dragged you here, but it was hard enough keeping Ironwood and the police away for even a day, I need to give them something." Robin sat looking at the old headmaster.

"I understand."

"So, what were you doing at the docks?"

"Ruby convinced us to go walking in the area as a team, we were just having some fun, and we saw bullheads land, and what looked like White Fang members, so we went to do our job." They had decided the night before to not say a whole lot, as it would be good to keep Blake's past a secret. It was likely Ozpin wouldn't believe the story, but Robin doubted he would press.

"You're students, you must know your limits, though I won't lecture you on that, I'm sure you've already been thinking this. What happened?"

"We were fighting them, and handling the situation well, until 'Neo' joined the battle. I got separated from the others, while fighting her, and almost died. I managed to win though."

"I'm sorry, but if you were separated, fighting her, how did you get a bullet wound? You surely got that after your aura had been broken." The fact that Ozpin didn't question the bullet wound that had killed Neo must have meant Beige succeeded in disposing of her body. _I don't know why she wanted to keep hidden so much, but I owe her my life, I can do this much. Well, that should make lying easier._

"She also had a handgun on her, this time."

"And what were they after?"

"I thought you would have figured that much out, dust. They were taking the dust containers."

"Did you perhaps catch _why?_ "

"I wish I did, but no."

"And did anything else of note happen? Any other appearances, or strange actions they took."

"...No."

"Alright then. I would question you longer, but I understand you need more rest, and probably want to go see Ms. Rose again, so I'll let you go."

* * *

 _She's too innocent, too young for this. She's a damn child! Although I suppose I wasn't much older when I joined the shepherds, none of us were very old._

 _But all the same, she doesn't deserve to be subjected to such brutality. She came here to be the story-book hero, and found herself getting cut and burned by terrorists, and failing to stop them even. She'll recover, but I have trouble believing her childish naivety will still be there. And that will only get worse when she becomes a huntress._

The young girl was asleep. She had woken up for a few hours, during which she wasn't very talkative, before she fell back asleep. She looked peaceful enough, or at least more than when she was awake, when despite being somewhat sedated, she looked very troubled.

 _The battlefield isn't fun and games. It turns the best of us into monsters, machines, or shattered fragments of our former selves._

 _Well, I have no reason to stay here, she'll probably be sleeping a while longer, Blake already left, and Yang's with Ozpin._

 _I'm sorry Ruby._

* * *

Yang sighed, stepping out of the elevator, that went to Ozpin's office. The whole thing was a mess. They all were lying to the headmaster now, who Yang suspected already knew they were lying, but most importantly Ruby, her own sister was in awful condition.

"Yang, you should go back to the room and rest, you still have a concussion." Yang turned to see the tactician approaching her.

"I'm fine Robin. I'm not the one you should be worrying about."

"Of course I'm worried about you, that's my job. Something I clearly need to do better."

"Robin, you're a fine-"

"No I'm not. You've seen Ruby, that's my fault. We're lucky that's all she took, we're lucky you and Blake aren't in the same condition. And you think this is the first? You're all still alive, that's better than the last time I was leader!"

"Listen to me Robin! You can't blame yourself any of this! We're a team! We're in this together! I am as much to blame for this as you are!"

Robin turned, and leaned his back against the wall. "Yang, it's not that simple. We don't split it equally because we're all on the team. I'm the leader, the tactician. It's my _duty_ to prepare for this kind of thing, to make sure it doesn't happen! There was no good reason for that Yang! We could have called a million people, we could have called the police, to tip them off about the White Fang attack. I made the decision to confront it on our own, not you, not Blake, and certainly not Ruby."

"You're a human Robin! You're barely an adult! You go to school still! Nobody expects you to predict everything. Stop feeling bad for yourself, and be a leader! Ruby doesn't need this!"

"Ruby needs to not have gotten hurt like this."

"She did Robin! We made a bad call, not you, all of us. We thought we could take them, we knew the risks, and you had no better knowledge of the alternatives than I did. We're students Robin, this is how it works."

"Students don't fight terrorists, and almost get killed Yang! That's what soldiers do! And that's what I'm supposed to be. I left behind the innocence of youth on my trek across Plegia, when I left my father! And something like this never should have happened."

"I-I don't know Robin. I don't know what to say. I don't care who's fault it is, I don't give a damn what we could have done. I'm more worried about my little sister, than I am about whether or not I should feel sorry for myself." With that, Yang turned from him, and fast walked away, clearly in a poor state.

Robin opened his mouth to call out to her, but decided otherwise before a noise left his mouth.

* * *

"Not easy to find you." The brunette turned in surprise upon hearing the surprisingly calm voice.

The sky was a starless dark grey. It had been difficult to even find his was around the campus, to find the girl, sitting on a ledge.

Robin continued, "Do you not like you team? I never see you with them."

"...They're fine. I don't like getting close to people."

"So you've seen your fair share of death?" This wasn't the first time he had seen someone isolated for such reasons.

"You could say that." The dual wielder replied distantly. "I'll go on a limb and say you want to know why I was at the docks."

 _I won't press her. We both have secrets,_ "Yes."

"You've heard of Bleda Ancilla?"

He had heard the name mentioned once or twice, but never got around to researching him. "Only by name… I'm not from around here."

"Somehow I knew you would say something like that. He's a killer. Both a serial killer, and a mass killer. He's a mercenary, or at least he was. Seems to have gotten away from that now. Nobody knows a lot about him. He just sort of popped up one day, authorities still haven't found out where from. Then again, the authorities aren't good for much."

"Oh." Robin started catching on.

"The only ties he seems to have now are through the white fang. Whether he's payed by them for jobs, or he has connections between the puppet masters I'm guessing are at work, I don't know, although the latter seems more like him."

"And he killed somebody you love."

Robin looked at the back of her head, which turned slightly down, remaining silent for a moment. "Yes."

She pulled the single black glove she wore on her left hand, pulled back the sleeve, and held her arm out to the side, for Robin to see. It was metal. Prosthetic.

"He killed my brother. And a dozen others with him as well, just for the hell of it."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it."

"I'm sorry I judged you for your actions, hell you saved my life; I should have been grateful. I'm in no place to call ethics."

"No, you were right. It changes nothing, but you were right. The girl was a teen, possibly younger than I am. I know nothing of why she's with the White Fang, or whatever damned organization she's part of. But I didn't care about any of that. I didn't care that it wasn't her that took my brother. It's as I told Bleda, I'm no hero."

"I suppose we'll go to hell together then Beige. I know I can never reconcile my crimes. I had hoped you would be spared when I saw what you had done, but dark deeds must be done for the greater good. At least that's what we tell ourselves, to ease off the guilt of our actions."

"Aye, the cycle never ends. When humanity's failures bring suffering and conflict, it's people like us who have to clean up, never the ones who created the mess. Good luck Robin, find me again if you want to help. And thanks for keeping the secret from Oz."

* * *

 **Somehow crawled through the entirety 2016, don't ask me how, I did dark things, that nobody should know.**

 **I have some work forward of this, and hope I can keep my plan to continue working this time, but since that hasn't really happened in the past, don't get your hopes up. Who knows, it's a new year, maybe I'll be more productive. I'd like to think so.**

 **Chapter was a little short, but I should get a least one more out soon. I have the story as a whole, and upcoming bits especially planned out quite a bit more in depth than I did before, so that might get me rolling with this faster.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Gravenimage: Thanks! Hope you enjoy how it goes.**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: I consider Ruby a superior combatant, it just seems Roman is good at worming his way around things, and sort of cheating, to stall when up against a threat. And when he fought Ruby on the ship, he had Neo with him. It's possible my analysis of his skill is wrong, if it is, than he's weaker in this story lol. Adam was cocky, distracted, and unprepared for Robin's attack. He still easily beat Robin, so clearly that wasn't much of a mistake on his part. And thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

 **SuperNova23: Thanks! We all love Lobster King, seeing him everywhere you go is completely normal. At least that's what I tell myself. The guard outside of my locked door doesn't agree.**

 **noahmschroder: Julien.**

 **mcd3424: The Holy Grail will never die. It's an eternal masterpiece.**

 **Please leave a review, always looking for criticism.**

 **Tha-tha-tha-thats ALL folks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You probably don't believe it, but yes, this is a new chapter, and it hasn't even been a month yet.**

"What?!" Robin yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, team UMBR. They attacked team CRDL, beat them up, pretty bad." Pyrrha explained.

"Well that isn't exactly hard. But did you say-"

"Yeah. They beat up CRDL for being weak, pathetic. For a different reason than when you fought them. Immediately after team CRDL went running, they helped the boy up, a wolf faunus if I recall. He thought he was being helped. UMBR then proceeded to beat him. They told him to go back to the zoo, where he belonged."

Robin hit the table with his fist, a look of pure frustration. "Is he OK?"

"Not the worst I've seen, but it wasn't pretty. I didn't get a long look though, Ozpin made everyone leave."

"Is anything going to happen to them?"

"The leader's father is the Chief Admiral of the Atlas Navy and Airforce. Not to mention his ties with the rail industry. Ozpin will be in some serious trouble if he gives anything more than a reprimand."

"Ha. Of course. Ethics is only for the peasants, right?" Blake commented sarcastically.

"Seems like it." Robin answered.

"Robin, I know how much you hate this, but I might not get involved with them. It could end badly." Yang suggested.

"I don't give a damn how rich he is, or who his dad is, if I see them attacking someone unjustly, I will intervene. Not up for debate." Robin spoke harshly, and serious. _I don't really care if I face repercussions for it. I'll follow the rules, and the norm, when they are based on justice._

Seeing he wasn't going to back down, Yang gave up.

Ren asked a question it was clear all of team JNPR was thinking. "How's Ruby doing?"

"...She's doing better. Should be going back to class tomorrow, assuming the counselor gives the OK, which it looks like she will. Her wounds are doing good considering, her aura's done a good job healing them, but she probably won't be allowed to participate in any combat for a bit longer."

"That's good to hear. I'm so sorry that happened to you. If you ever want our help, feel free to ask." Jaune offered.

"I think we'll be fine, but I'll do that if we ever need it." Robin answered.

* * *

"Hey guys!" The door swung open as the red hooded girl walked in. _She's sounding a lot better than she did before. I hope she's not just acting it._

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, jumping up, and hugging her sister. Surprisingly, she didn't squeeze her like usual, most likely remembering her injuries were far from healed.

Yang guided Ruby to a chair, and sat her down, Ruby grumbling about not needing help, but not making a big deal of it.

"So Ruby, what did the counselor say?" While Ruby was back at the dorm, she was let outside for a while the previous day, so it didn't necessarily mean she would be going back to class.

"I'll be going back to class tomorrow, but I'm not allowed to touch my baby for a week."

 _Her wha- oh that's right, her baby…_ "That's great! Well, going back to Ports isn't that exciting, but you going back to classes."

Ruby giggled at that, "Yeah, by how much we learn about him in grimm studies, I'm beginning to think he's a grimm."

"That would explain a lot," Yang commented.

"Where's Blake?" Ruby asked, realizing the black haired member of the team was missing.

"I think I saw her in the library earlier." Robins spent a lot of his time there, studying constantly, to learn everything he could about Remnant. If he was to be a good leader, he had to catch up, especially after what happened at the docks.

* * *

Yang forgot about the conversation going on, flinching as the memory of her discussion with her partner.

 _ **The wall shook slightly, and Yang flinched, as Blake's fist hit the wall. Not hard enough to put a hole in it, but pretty close. "I can't stand this! I can't just do nothing! The White Fang needs to pay, and beyond that, they're planning something, something bad, but nobody is doing anything about it! I'm done waiting! We need to get back out there, or Ruby won't be the only one in the hospital!"**_

 _ **"Are you crazy Blake! We JUST got our asses kicked by them! Ruby is STILL IN THE MEDICAL WING RECOVERING! We were just there, TWO DAMN MINUTES AGO!"**_

 _ **"Which is why I can't just do nothing! I'm a faunus, I could try infiltrating them, or something, I don't know!"**_

 _ **"No you couldn't, they know who you are! You're just going to get yourself killed!"**_

 _ **"We're training to be huntresses Yang! That's our job! Might as well do it trying to do something!"**_

 _ **"Let someone else fight the White Fang, someone qualified! This isn't our job!"**_

 _ **"Who? The police? Don't make my laugh"**_

 _ **"It doesn't matter Blake! We aren't strong enough! Ruby is out of this completely, and I sure as hell am not fighting them at such a disadvantage. I have a problem picking fights Blake, but this suicidal!"**_

 _ **"Aren't you angry at them? How can you just sit idle?!"**_

 _ **"I am Blake! I want to go out there, and kick their asses, especially after how they hurt Ruby! But now's not the time for that."**_

 _ **"Then when is? Do we wait to fight back until it's too late?" With Blake walked away. Yang didn't even try to call out to her.**_

* * *

"I'm fine, really. I don't want you guys worried about me."

"Of course we're worried about you Ruby!"

"I got out fine, I'm mostly healed anyway, the only reason they won't let me fight for a while is because of school policies. Really, let's just go back to normal."

 _How can she say that so easily? How did she bounce back so fast? I've seen plenty of fake smiles, people pretending to be alright, but unless Ruby is a manipulative sociopath, this is real. I thought she would take this hard._

"We messed up, we lost a battle. Huntsmen don't always win, even the heroes in the storybooks take some losses."

 _But you're 15. You're not a hardened hunter. Maybe I just underestimated her strength._

 _She lost her mother. When she was a child. She knows what loss is. Perhaps I overestimated this defeat, she got hurt but it's not as if she had been sailing an easy life, and never tasted defeat. She's not a privileged child, she's a strong woman._

 _ **Robin turned to the now open tent flaps, when the cold air rushed in. He was greeted with the angry face of his daughter. "What was that?" she questioned angrily.**_

" _ **What was what?" Robin asked, genuinely confused what had his daughter so angry.**_

" _ **THAT! The strategy meeting!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry, did you want to say more?"**_

" _ **Why didn't you put me in the raid?"**_

 _ **He honestly hadn't really thought about it. "It's going to be extremely dangerous. It was hard for me to be convinced to let anyone do it."**_

" _ **I can handle it dad! The Valmese can't hurt me," she insisted.**_

" _ **Yes they can Morgan! They took over the entire continent! You have no armor, one hit is all it takes!"**_

" _ **I've fought harder. Do you remember where I came from? I'm more experienced then most of the shepherds! You put Gaius on the team! Please, let me do something! I can't stand watching you exhausted every day, planning strategy non-stop, while I do nothing! Let me help!"**_

" _ **I can't let you get hurt Morgan."**_

" _ **I've been hurt! I've seen people die, I've killed people, I've been cut, burned, smashed! It wasn't easy dad. Why do you think we came back?"**_

" _ **... I know Morgan. That's why I can't let you go. You've been pushing yourself as hard as I have, I noticed you taking all of those watch shifts, and all of those missions. You've done more than Lucina!"**_

" _ **I have to! You're up every night, working. When you aren't working, you're training or fighting. If you have to do that much, it means we need to do more! It means you need the help."**_

" _ **No Morgan, it's the burden of the tactician. Every death we've had has been on me. Every loss could have been prevented, had I been better prepared. I can't make another mistake!"**_

" _ **You will if you keep going like this! We're soldiers dad, we knew what we were signing up for. We're a team, the burden falls on all of us. And as long as you're working like this, I will too."**_

As Robin began to open his mouth Ruby cut him off.

"And don't start blaming yourself again! We're a team Robin, a fall for one of us is a fall for all of us. We go together, and take everything together."

 _I know Ruby. That's why I don't want to let you get hurt. It hurt us too. I'm tired of seeing people get hurt, Ruby didn't deserve that. I've seen enough pain. Naga, why is it the young who have to get hurt?_

"Okay Ruby. We're in this together."

"Team RBRY!" Ruby shouted, way louder than was necessary.

Robin heard a 'Team JNPR!' through the walls from Nora.

* * *

"You have a deathwish. Reminds me of Chrom. Scratch that, we all had a deathwish. We charged straight into the heart of the most powerful enemies, repeatedly, usually having to wing our escape plan."

Blake stopped mid stride, and turned to look at her team leader. She was enroute to leave Beacon's campus, going to the city. The sun was just setting, which wasn't all that late, due to the season.

"Come to stop me?"

"No, making sure you don't get yourself killed, going out there alone."

"I need to know what's going on Robin."

"I do too. How about not doing it alone?" At that, Beige stepped out from around the corner.

"Beige? Why are you here?"

"I already helped you guys out one time. Just know I have a few things I need from the White Fang."

At that, Blake looked at Robin in surprise, before it dawned on her. _That would explain Why Adam called the retreat when he did. Is Beige really that strong? Good thing she's on our side._

"She saved my life at the docks, actually. And we both want to get to the bottom, or really, the top of this. So we're joining forces." Robin filled Blake in.

"Mind if I join you too?" Blake stumbled a bit, and fell onto her butt when a swordsman appeared in front of her.

"Sean?!" Robin asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You two aren't as attentive as you think you are." Blake said to Robin and Beige, Sean nodding confirmation.

"I'm not sure I like the idea that you might be following me at any time, without me noticing." Robin complained.

"I won't follow you into the bathroom, if that's what you're worried about."

"Ok Sean that's enough. We're done here." Robin ended the conversation, although his tone was clearly light.

"So, we're fighting the White Fang?" Sean asked, obviously knowing the answering.

"Not necessarily fighting them, although with my luck we'll probably end up taking on the entire organization, inside of a volcano." Robin 'answered.'

Beige cleared her throat. "I have some information that may be of use. Firstly, the name Cinder. It's a person, working with whoever is playing around with the white fang. Maybe even the puppet master, though that would probably be too easy. Secondly, the White Fang are being used as more than soldiers and dust collectors."

After she stopped for a second, Sean got impatient, "Wellllll?"

"They're taking some of them. Kidnapping them. Not sure what they're doing with them, but they're taking them, and this is happening pretty high up. Somehow, they've been covering it up from the White Fang. They're using them for something, clearly something not good for us, or the unlucky White Fang members"

"Why are they using the White Fang, risking conflict, instead of just kidnapping random civilians?" Sean questioned.

"That's the question, isn't it." Robin agreed.

"Well, what I want to know, is where the hell you're getting this information." Sean eyed Beige suspiciously.

"That, I will be keeping to myself." This earned an even more challenging stare from the swordsman, but he looked away when he saw she wouldn't cave.

* * *

"Really?" Sean questioned, in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm a faunus. Best you know this if you're going to be joining us. If you tell ANYONE though, I will cut your tongue out."

"Woah woah, okay. No need to get hostile, I'm the last person who would give up somebody's secret."

"You better hope so. So, how long can your semblance last?"

"My aura will lose power if I hold it too long, it's a good escape mechanism, or an evasive tool, but it's a bad idea for me to hide inside a crowd of armed racist faunus for an entire rally, if that's what you're asking."

"So you'll wait out here with us. Blake, make sure you're near the exit, if you get spotted, you could get captured or killed. Promise me you won't risk getting caught, no matter what." Robin spoke sternly.

"...Fine." With that, Blake walked off towards the alley, and the white fang members who were guarding the door. As she walked away, she put her old grimm mask on her face.

* * *

It felt strange, wearing the full uniform. It felt gross. The image was one of fear, not peace. And while she was no hippie, the human race as a whole was redeemable. She understood the necessity of using violence when their enemies did as well, but the application was despicable. They were killing innocent civilians, who had nothing to do with the oppression of faunus. While the ignorance of many humans and their lack of care to help the faunus, was infuriating, they were victims of the SDC as well. They humans who were desperate enough to work with the faunus in the mines died in the collapses, were overworked, and underpaid. And there sure as hell was a reason some were desperate enough to take those jobs. They didn't always understand the struggles faunus faced, but that was supposed to be where the White Fang came in. To bring unity.

But they didn't care about unity, they didn't even care about liberating the faunus. The methods they used weren't just reprehensible, they were poor strategy. They would get nothing accomplished this way. They didn't attack SDC mines, they didn't arm and defend vulnerable communities from the anti-faunus groups, or the police. They attacked civilians. Blew up trains. And now, they were stealing dust, for Remnant knows what. _I made the right choice leaving them. The cause has been warped into an unrecognizable state. To a state where they are so bloodthirsty, they would side with the enemy. They aren't even radicals, they directly oppose the goal of faunus liberation._

 _I'm sorry Robin, this is no time to play it safe. I already put some temporary dye in my hair, and with the mask and uniform, it's unlikely I'll be recognized. Besides, these seem to be new recruits anyways. Probably lost all the actual White Fang. The ones that didn't leave were likely killed._

 _Having Beige help has clearly paid off. We wouldn't have been able to find this if it weren't for her. Getting the scroll from Neo, AND being able to get access to their line even after they though they broke it. Don't know where she learned that, but I won't complain._

Blake walked through the open doors, casually. There were a number of White Fang members, and it seemed, as suspected, that they were moving the dust they had accumulated here. The warehouse was most likely just a forward operating base. That they were transporting the dust here presumably to their main storage meant something was going to happen fast. It went without saying it would probably be quite bad,

 _Shit! Torchwick is here! Had a feeling he would be. He doesn't know me too well I hope, and with my mask, uniform and the brown hair dye..._

The warehouse as a whole was almost empty. It didn't really make sense until Blake could see the back garages. There was a LOT of trucks. _Are they transporting ALL of this in one trip? Why? All that will do is draw attention to them! I don't even get how they bought this many trucks without catching the eye of the police. They must have some good connections._

 _Still, why do this in one trip? What are they planning?_ Blake started helping, as to avoid detection.

* * *

It had been a half hour, and the cat faunus had found nothing out. She couldn't start asking questions without blowing her cover, and nobody really talked about it. She did, however, hear something about Mountain Glenn. She would have to remember that.

"Alright! We're all done, get into the trucks! If you haven't been assigned a truck, you aren't a driver, and get into the back, with the goods!" It wasn't torchwick, but a White Fang officer that shouted the order. Blake glanced at the trucks, and at the front entrance. She could definitely get away. But time was running out. One more look at the door way, and a long one at the trucks.

* * *

 _I knew it. I knew she would do this. Damn it Blake._ He would comment this to the fellow student 'sitting' next to him, but then they'd be discovered. The crate wasn't soundproof, after all. And it was too dark to mouth it.

Robin was scrunched up, surrounded by dust canisters. The crate was nearly entirely filled with them. They managed to get in the middle of the crate, throwing a few canisters out. Robin helped the poor ventilation with a wind spell. It was pretty tight though. The crate would have been a hard fit even if it was empty. To his right sat Sean, the man reckless enough to suggest this idea. Then again, Robin went along with it.

And it really was an awful idea. Robin had fully comprehended how bad it was after they got inside of it. It was entirely impossible to get out of the crate without alerting everyone nearby what was happening. Not to mention the risk of sitting in a crate of explosives. Dust accidents weren't at all rare, at least he had heard so.

But Blake had done what both Sean and Robin expected. If that was a good thing, because it meant they wouldn't have to break out in the middle of the warehouse and fight a lot of angry faunus, or a bad thing because it meant they all were stuck going Naga knows where, Robin was not sure.

 _We're moving._ Robin had no idea where Blake was. He knew there was a LOT of semi trucks, odds were she was in a different one. The only reasons he assumed she did board one was because there was no commotion, and Beige hadn't notified her of going outside. Considering the trucks were leaving right then, and Robin's truck was near the back, that only left one option.

* * *

"So, why do you think they didn't put us up front? There's enough seats." Blake asked the white fang member leaning next to her. _There's not even anywhere to sit. Every time the damn truck turns, we go flying._

"To watch over the dust? I don't know."

"But why back here? We can't see outside. Are they expecting the police to break through the back mid drive? Even then it seems like it's a worse position."

"I'm more curious why all of the drivers are new recruits. Most of them are quite young, I think the guy driving ours is only like 15. At least it seems like it."

Now THAT was certainly strange. Blake looked at the faunus, and noticed something else. The weapon on his back. It wasn't a standard white fang weapon. It was custom made. _I would bet my honor that if I were to look at most of the people in the containers, it would be the same. Something is going on, and the fact that nobody knows it means it's probably quite bad._

" _ **They're taking some of them. Kidnapping them. Not sure what they're doing with them, but they're taking them, and this is happening pretty high up."**_

"Oh."

"What?" The bear faunus questioned.

Blake didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but one thing was for sure, "We need to get out. Now."

"Huh? What do you mean."

 _I could just take him out, he's a risk. But…_ "Just trust me! We have to get out _NOW!"_

Blake ran at the back doors, and kicked them at her maximum momentum. She fell to the ground, and felt a harsh pain in her leg, but the doors remained closed. _It didn't look like it got even close to opening, they must have secured it well. Damn._

Blake turned, drawing Gambol Shroud, slashing downwards at the front side of the nearest dust crate. She ripped it open, and grabbed a dust canister, tossing up at the roof.

"Wait what are you-" the canister exploded when Blake's bullet reached it, blowing a hole in the roof.

She jumped onto of a stack of crates, before leaping out through the hole. She looked back, and saw the faunus was still hesitant. "Get up, I have no idea how much time we have!"

"How much time before what?!"

They both stared as three of the 'dust crates' blew open, releasing purple gas. Based on the screams they heard from the other trucks, these weren't the only ones.

"Before _THAT!_ Grab my hand, quick!" The smoke was obviously toxic, but it hadn't filled up the container yet.

He was much less reluctant to listen to her now. Jumping off of a crate, he grabbed onto her hand. But as she tried to pull him up, he did little to help.

"Come on! Don't have a lot of time here! Help me out here!" Blake grunted. The faunus was quite large, and had heavy gear on. It wasn't an easy lift.

"The gas… I can't feel my lower body. I'm half paralyzed."

"...shit. I'll get you out of there. Grab onto the edge with your other hand."

As he shifter his left hand from hers, to the edge, Blake's vision was flooded.

"Yaaaa!" She tumbled backwards, hearing the too familiar voice of Roman Torchwick, from her left.

"DRIVERS! Keep going! We're facing sabotage from some double agents, we'll deal with them. We mustn't be late!"

 _The bastards a good liar. I'll give him that._

"Don't worry about your friend there kitty, he's in good hands."

"Is-is he dead?"

"I think you should be more worried about yourself."

Realizing what was about to happen, Blake jumped backwards, landing on the hood of the truck behind, as the truck container took another explosion.

 _Damn it. He's probably dead. Fuck you Roman. Fuck you. No more. This stops here._

The truck convoy took up three lanes, but they weren't all in line. Blake was crouched on the right most side, Roman in the middle.

Blake chucked Gambol Shroud past Romans truck, onto the one in front of it. Yanking on it, she land briefly on the top of the original truck, that was now swerving off of the road, left of a hole where Roman blew it up,using it to jump left, kicking Roman in the stomach. Landing on her feet forward of him, she yanked back Gambol shroud into her hand, changing it into a sword. She decided to go two handed, keeping her sheath down.

Roman intercepted her first few attacks with Melodic Cudgel. He kicked out, back Blake had already shifted to the side. Letting go of her sword with her left hand, she punched him in the gut, but his aura easily took the hit.

She was surprised when he managed to get a powerful hit in, launching her to the right. The right trucks had accelerated slightly, leaving her headed towards the side of the truck she earlier landed on. Quickly realizing she wouldn't land on top, she stabbed hard into the container with her sheath, using it to stay up. Roman noticed this, and sprinted towards her, jumping at the top of the container, most likely to knock her off.

Blake had already transformed her primary blade back into its gun form, throwing it up and forward. When Roman hit the ribbon, she activated the trigger, causing it to wrap around his waist.

However, when she went to pull on it, hoping to take him out altogether, the ribbon instantly grew loose. _Shit…_

From the cab of the truck to their left, a chained kusarigama cut her ribbon. When Roman went to hit her off of the truck, his cane hit a familiar clone. "I knew those weapons were familiar. I thought you would have learned after last time!"

By then, Roman, had noticed she was on the same truck as his accomplice. Blake briefly studied her. She had dark skin, of which she showed a lot of. Her hair was a peculiar shade of light olive, contrasting with her red eyes. More importantly were her weapons. She held two kusarigama. From what happened moments earlier, Blake suspected she could break them from the handle, using chains to extend it's range.

Blake stopped assessing her new opponent when both blades came flying at her.

* * *

 _Fuck, it's windy._ Well, what would you expect, standing ontop of a truck, that was going well over 80 miles per hour. Mercury had dealt with much windier, in the mountains to the east of Vale. But that didn't mean he liked it. He looked down, as the wind was hurting his eyes when he faced straight into it.

He had gotten out of the cab, seeing Roman in trouble up ahead. But Emerald seemed to be ahead of him, and he didn't really want to help Roman anyways. He was a bit of an ass. Not the Mercury could talk.

Emerald was clearly better than this cat faunus anyways.

Mercury snapped his head back up, when the doors or the container, just 5 yards ahead of him, blew open, in a dark explosion. _What the FUCK?!_

Mercury coughed, as the poisonous gas washed over him. _MOTHERFUCKER!_ He knew he would survive, he would be past it in a few seconds, but he already lost his chance to hold his breath. It wasn't exactly great breathing the stuff in.

When he finally stopped coughing, he noticed a white haired teen was on the truck to his right, and another one was following him, using some kind of grapple. Mercury just let out a long sigh, before hopping off to the right, firing simultaneously both of the weapons on his legs to propel himself up.

* * *

 **Wasn't super fast, but hey, I did it relatively soon. What more can you ask of me? Not a whole lot of action this chapter. But you'll be getting more soon. I think I'm getting better at writing the characters, but tell me if there's something I can improve on there.**

 **For those of you who don't know, or haven't gotten it yet, Fire Emblem Heroes came out yesterday. Mobile game, and a lot more simplistic than the main series. The plot is total garbage, but it's pretty fun. I got two 5 star Robins in my first hour, so he's been a bit OP. I won't complain though.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ARSLOTHES: Hope you liked it! I'm surprised with myself that it wasn't absurdly late this time. I'm hoping I can keep it up, but I won't even give that a maybe, because it hasn't happened before. Don't expect anything, soon, don't expect anything late. It will come when it comes.**

 **mcd3424: They are quite similar, I put in a flashback of Morgan here on that, but there'** **s not going to be a chance for actual discussion for a while, if at all. I won't spoil that. It would be kinda cool, but it wouldn't be if it was forced in.**

 **Zero kami no mu: Yep. There's still the giant dragon to be seen, I certainly won't leave that out, but I won't say anything on what will happen there.**

 **AlphaRidley: I thought I did a fair job writing that in, but I see what you're saying. I felt the conversations he had with the main characters were pretty reasonable. Robin meeting Ruby was due to his weapon, and he started talking to Jaune because he was there, and nobody else was. It's worth noting that the teams are chosen in initiation, so as long as he was a student, that was the best, and a quite reasonable option. As far as Ozpin, he got sighted by Qrow, which was a bit lucky, but not out of the question, it's not unlikely Qrow would have been in the forest, and Robin didn't make a discrete entrance. It's one of many possibilities, but is no less probable. Regardless though, it's FAR from a certain outcome, so I can see why it seems unrealistic. Thanks for the review!**

 **Anyways, I think I'm doing a little better now that I've got a more solid plan, the events seem much less random. Also in theory allows me to work faster, but we've already gone over that. Please leave a review if you have ANYTHING at all to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once a month, for me, that's not bad. That's two I've done like that. Maybe I can keep it up.**

* * *

A lot of trucks had crashed by this point, due to the large battle that was happening. Really, it seemed as if the drivers were especially poor, some crashing when it seems like they shouldn't have. And despite having to focus on his own enemy, it wasn't lost on Sean how angry Torchwick seemed about this fact. Most likely not even due to the losses, but rather the repercussions he would face for it. One didn't have to watch old movies to know how criminal organizations operated. And one as powerful and dark as whatever the fuck Torchwick was in would almost certainly follow this.

Besides, Torchwick _had_ been spending a LONG time collecting this dust. Little things were more frustrating than watching your work get destroyed. Sean didn't know of this guy cared about things like that, or if he merely followed the self centered survival-and-money-are-all-that-matters type, but this was his profession, it was all he had been working on for months. So no doubt this part of it was aggravating.

Sean felt bad for the drivers who had been killed, it was likely some of them were decent people, he hardly knew their motivations for joining the White Fang. They were just tools anyways. But he had to agree with what the others said. Something is coming. Something big. Even if that wasn't the case, the White Fang routinely killed innocent people, people who might have even _supported_ the White Fang, had they not been what they are now. Neutrality didn't exist in this world. Neutrality meant supporting the outcome, whatever it may be. A man who stays neutral in a murder chooses to side with the murderer, a man who stays neutral in the event of slavery sides with the slave master, and a man who stays neutral in regards to a terrorist organization, whatever the reason for doing so may be, supports the murder of those who die.

That's what he told himself anyways. He had one time tried to talk philosophy with Robin, which ultimately made him feel foolish. He was hardly a philosopher. But still, Sean refused to view the world in subjectivity and emotion. The world didn't run based on feelings, it ran on concrete events. When somebody died, they were dead, regardless of what killed them. It was irrelevant what caused their death. And so, dedicating himself to lower the death toll, or the suffering, was the rational, and ethical choice.

Blake, most likely Beige, and after what happened at the docks, Robin as well, all had personal vendettas with the White Fang, or whoever was acting behind the scenes here. Sean didn't. Some would call him naive, childish, and insane for putting his life on the line for something like "the better good," or "justice." Even most hunters wouldn't fight the White Fang without preparation, and more importantly payment.

Well, perhaps that wasn't true anymore… after all, rumors said that _HE_ was affiliated with the White Fang now. But he probably would have tagged along for this regardless of that. It just gave a little extra motivation.

'Not in it for the money' is something a lot of people would laugh at. It would get the response of 'grow up,' or 'everyone does it for money.' After all, this wasn't a movie. There was no message of love, only death and suffering. Anyone who thought otherwise was destined to get a sobering reminder from the grimm. But his sister had seen better in mankind. She told him people had potential to be so much better. And that it was up to those who already were to make sure this potential was realized. And that's why she… why she...

The kick was quite painful. As were all of them. He managed to stay on his feet, but it didn't keep him from losing his train of thought. Which he was really thankful for.

The guy was good, Sean had granted him that a while ago. The grey haired, and dressed teen, had been fending off both him and Robin for a few minutes, and they had yet to get a good hit in, only glancing him a few times. On the other hand, both he and Robin's aura's were taking damage rather quickly. Sean more so than Robin.

Based on how Robin normally fought, versus how he was fighting now, Sean guessed the white haired fighter was in the same position as himself. He didn't know how to deal with this kind of combat. Sean had never fought someone who used only their legs to fight. While every student he sparred with had very unique weapons and fighting styles, they all still primarily used their upper body. There were some martial art styles that used kicking only, and a lot of fighters would kick often, but it wasn't common for a hunter style combatant, using dust weaponry, aura, and possibly a semblance to do something like this. Professional hunters might have experience with this, but Sean and Robin didn't.

Which was proving problematic.

When Robin was launched by another kick, Sean saw him start to engage the green haired girl that had been fighting Blake. Sean moved quick to attack the grey haired accomplice, hoping to catch him off guard, but if not at least keeping him off of Robin.

The criminal jumped over Sean's blades, kicking the higher one downwards, the accompanying explosion nearly disarming the swordsman. The greyed fighter landed behind Sean, his foot landing painfully on Sean's back, forcing his face into the metal of the container.

Sean flipped to see the man spinning on one foot, the other firing out orbs of some sort, which were circling around the pair. When Sean noticed they turned in towards him, his reaction was swift. His left sword was in the familiar form of a crossbow, and the projectile, soon embedded in the back of the container in front of them.

He wasted no time reeling himself in, catching some of the large explosion on his aura, but free of most of it's effects. Sean turned out to be more fortunate than the truck driver, or for that matter the one behind as well, as the truck was overtaken by a massive explosion, certainly caused by the dust within. The truck behind it had a similar fate, doing a front flip, onto its back, with a smaller explosion. The sound, and brightness was magnificent, it would have been a pretty sight, if it didn't kill two people, and almost give Sean shellshock.

By the time he had gotten himself upright, he noticed a new problem. On the container he was headed for, waited the enraged face of the notorious criminal; Roman Torchwick. But with less than a second before the distance between them was closed, he was unable to do anything to stop the hard hit, putting Sean again down on the cold metal.

When the gray haired kick fighter landed inches from Seans face, Roman lambasted him, "Dust Mercury, must you destroy all of our trucks and dust?" _At least I know his name now._

Roman couldn't continue, however, as his previous enemy was on him again. He barely brought his cane up in time to defend himself from the blade of Blake Belladonna. Sean didn't miss that it was her alternative blade, that seconded as a sheath, not the full blade she used. This observation was proven correct when Blake took several shots at Mercury.

Mercury responded with a flash of frustration, jumping up to go over all three. However, as he hovered above Sean, preparing to activate his foot mounted weapons, and launch himself overtop of Roman, he was suddenly pulled back down by Sean, who had grabbed his ankles. Unable to stay upright, Mercury fell down behind Sean.

Unenthused with this turn, Mercury set off two explosions in Sean's face, which was conveniently right in front of both of his boots. Mercury fell off of the truck, but despite being fazed, and momentarily blinded; Sean knew he would be fine.

When he came to, with a groan, he cursed internally. Mercury, and the girl he seemed to refer to as "Em" were both fighting Robin. As usual, he was proving quite the tactician, holding off impressively well, but it was clear he was just stalling, and despite going all out, spikes, and those dark explosions that were eerily similar to _his_ , he was getting beat. None of the blows he took were vital, but they were adding up. And his attacks were obviously not meant to defeat his opponents, merely keep himself going longer.

After blocking one of the green haired girl's Kusarigama, Robin blasted himself back with a wind spell, back pedalling as well, jumping multiple times, until he was back to the left of Sean's truck, three behind his two enemies.

But less than a few seconds later, both enemies were back on him, Mercury, on an adjacent truck, further left than Robin's. Fortunately for the tactician, by this point, Sean was standing again. He could feel that his aura was quite weak, he had taken a number of hits from Mercury, and that last one took a toll. Even with his aura, he was still quite dazed. No so dazed, however, to give up on his allies, and not so dazed to forget what defeat could, no; would mean, if they were unable to escape. Which aside from jumping they had little ways to do.

And jumping off of trucks travelling at least 80, on a hill, far from civilization, where there were sure to be grimm, when they were already weak? Not ideal.

Robin sent a message to the Vale police, asking for assistance from a hunter before they broke out of the truck they were hidden in (Robin's abilities with wind, while seemingly impossible, were certainly useful). So perhaps falling, assuming they survived the fall, wouldn't be too bad. Considering Robin was a student of Beacon, and the fight regarded Torchwick, is was doubtful they would ignore the request. In all odds, help was on the way.

That didn't make jumping off of 80 mph trucks any better an idea, especially when their enemies might simply follow them, and all jumping off would have done is make it easier to kill them.

In fact, from what he had seen of these guys, he was fairly sure they would jump off too.

When 'Em' swung her chained blade at the leader of team RBRY again, Sean moved to intervene. With expert aim, a chained crossbow bolt floated between both combatants, entangling their chains together. Quickly, Sean retracted the chain, and yanked, pulling the surprised girl off of her footing.

However, she recovered quickly, throwing her right weapon into the container, and using it to fling herself up. It took a surprised yelp from the cat faunus for Sean to see what she was doing. Blake had Roman pinned, and was dealing some heavy hits. Roman managed to still look absolutely furious, despite the fact that the repeated blows were making sounds that sounded loud even over the raging battle and the engines of a couple dozen trucks. Although perhaps the latter had gotten quieter considering the large number of trucks that they were crashing,

 _Had_ him pinned. As the incoming criminal knocked her off of the container, freeing Torchwick, although he stayed down, coughing. Between each cough he muttered a different curse. Out of the corner of his eye, Sean noticed Blake throw her weapon into the back of the container, almost certainly planning to use it to slingshot around to the left side.

Sean didn't wait for that, however. He lunged forward, stabbing his left sword through the metal below him, embedding it. He released the grip of his familiar blade to make room for a foreign one. In it's place, he gripped his foe's weapon, from the end that was still only attached by the chain, although Sean's chain was now gone from it.

He held it at the 'handle' (the actual handle of the weapon was still in her hand, making the next part all the easier). Again, Sean yanked on the chain, albeit from a different point this time. And again, she came stumbling towards him, shoulder ramming into what was now a bayonet. Moments before the collision, he let out two shots, both breaking on her aura.

Her aura still remained, and deflected the brunt of his stab, but she did suffer a shallow cut. She countered with a punch to his face. By this point, she had retrieved her right handed weapon from the container, and less than a second after the punch connected, her blade slashed at his legs, causing him to stumble backwards.

Her next attack was caught by the mirror weapon, but he was caught off guard when she hit him with his own sword, that he hadn't seen her retrieve. The strike was nothing special, but it pushed his aura to the brink. He barely felt it's presence. The blow also left him wide open, and left him reeling. A kick to the gut knocked him off of the truck.

All of this happened within seconds, Sean falling off just in time for Blake to finish her swing around, and take his place, crashing into the girl, blades first. Unsurprisingly, the other girl intercepted the attack, although she was pushed back to the edge, almost falling off.

Sean remained calm in the short period after he was knocked from the think metal of the container. The next truck to the left was just in the next lane, only feet away. Using the girls kusarigama, he attached himself to the container, smacking the edge with a small thud. It hurt a bit, as his aura was very strained from all the hits he had taken. Pulling himself up didn't take long, but he wasn't the only one that was getting up. Roman had finally stood up after his beating, looking EXTREMELY angry.

Not wanting him to be allowed to let out that anger on the cat faunus, who was preoccupied with Roman's accomplice, Sean rested his rifle on his left forearm, shooting Roman. His grip was weak, and he handled the recoil poorly, but his focus got the shot lined up again.

Roman scowled, and did so even harder after the second and third hits. Roman's aura was as weak, perhaps weaker than Seans, as the second two rounds managed to slightly penetrated his aura, leaving small wounds.

Sean didn't bother shooting again, instead flipping his rifle into it's sword form, knowing Roman would be jumping over any second. When the swordsman jumped back to avoid getting hit, he noticed it was far more sloppy, not to mention slow; than his usual dodges. He was exhausted.

This was confirmed when the explosion of flame burned him, and knocked him down, following a direct hit to his chest. It burned, singing his shirt and his chest. Sean's pain endurance failed to contain the pain, as he fell back onto his back. His adrenaline kept him from going unconscious, or giving into the pain entirely, but this wasn't something he was prepared for. His instincts kicked in however, as the next attack came. He had dropped both of the weapons he was wielding, and now was left defenseless.

And as he caught Roman's cane, preventing a blow to the head, he realized the comforting support of his aura was gone altogether. Fuck. He had expected it, but it left him feeling vulnerable. Which he was.

Roman put his other hand on the end of the cane, pulling it down his body slightly, before increasing the pressure. The cane was directly above Sean's neck, and it was quite clear what the thief planned to do. As exhausted as he was, Sean took his training VERY seriously. When the other students treated the school as a standard high school, having fun, Sean trained, and exercised.

Yeah, this was going beyond his limit. But that was nothing new. He would be sore tomorrow. No, he'd be sore all week. But hey, sore beats dead, doesn't it? The sarcastic side of him silently joked death sounded better, but that was pushed away rather quickly, after Sean remembered what happened inside the container before they escaped.

 _ **The sound came first. It was a soft mechanical 'clink,' followed by a continuous spraying sound. It came from 3 directions from what the swordsman could tell, and soon after came an awful stench.**_

 _ **Sean and Robin were both beyond confused, unable to see well outside of the crate. Sean was considering breaking out, and Robin likely was thinking the same. But before either could decide, there was a 'thud,' of a person falling, and a loud yell for help.**_

 _ **That made up both students' minds, and they pushed open the crate with ease. The sight was terrifying. The container was being filled with purple gas, from three crates that obviously weren't for dust. Sean briefly remembered what Beige had said about the kidnapping of White Fang members. But he didn't ponder it for long, as their own survival became a much more vital issue. The faunus that was with them in the container was already consumed by the smoke, and had stopped making noise.**_

 _ **Robin was reacting much faster than Sean, and already had his bow drawn, firing a strong wind blast into the smoke, in an attempt to clear it. It dispersed, revealing the body of the White Fang member. Robin was beside him in an instant, more likely trying to find the effects of the gas than worried about the White Fang member's life. From what he heard of the battle at the docks, Robin killed a number of them.**_

 _ **Not to say the tactician didn't care for their lives. It didn't take a psychologist to see the white haired teen hated violence, and the killing took a toll. But he sure as hell wasn't new to it.**_

 _ **What the hell had the kid been through?**_

 _ **He was broken from his thoughts by Robin's words, "He's unconscious. Not dead, but I have a feeling he will be if left here."**_

 _ **As the smoke closed in around them, Robin let lose a continuous stream of wind, around them, keeping the air around them mostly clean. Although it was far from pure.**_

 _ **The sound of an explosion penetrated the thin metal, and the hum of the trucks engine. Followed by the voice of Roman Torchwick.**_

 _ **Robin continued, "and I have a feeling this happened to all of the containers."**_

 _ **Sean added in, "I have a feeling Blake got out."**_

" _ **I noticed. We should get out too."**_

 _ **Sean was about to charge at the back of the container, when Robin shook his head. "I'll do it. Hold your breath, I'll have to release the wind for this."**_

 _ **As promised the wind died, and within seconds both were engulfed by the smoke. Sean could barely see Robin a few feet away, and he started to go numb. Just before he collapsed, however, an explosion blew open the back doors, and the smoke flowed out the back, thinning out the air within the container. Robin accelerated this with his wind.**_

 _ **Something was eerily familiar about the explosion, but he could barely see it through the smoke, and convinced himself it was nothing.**_

 _ **A quick glance at eachother, and the pair were out the back.**_

Luckily enough for Sean, he wasn't the only one who was exhausted and weak. Sean's fist collided with the side of Roman's head. And when the pressure on him weakened Sean pulled himself backwards, kneeing the redheads stomach.

Instead of getting up, Roman rolled off with the fairly weak shove Sean gave him.

Applying his normal strength lifted the depleted student little more than an inch. _Don't worry Jasmine, I'm not through yet._ The rest of the action took almost 10 seconds, and Sean was breathing even heavier than he was earlier.

Torchwick surprisingly hadn't gotten up yet, he must have taken the fight worse than Sean thought. After all, he had been down for quite some time just a minute ago. But Sean wasn't worried about Torchwick. Instead, he focused on the other fight, just one truck back.

A high kick slammed into Robin's wrist, disarming him, as he yelled in pain. Sean winced hard, it looked like his wrist was broken. Robin backpedalled, and from his distance, Sean could see the gears turning in the tacticians head. It looked bad. Both of the weapons Sean was using fell onto the road, leaving him unable to help. He was weak, tired, and his hand-to-hand combat skills wouldn't have been enough anyways against such a skilled foe.

But Robin, as always, had a few tricks left. He reached into his coat, and retrieved a book.

Sean's heart stopped. It wasn't the same book, but the shape, size, texture. All of it. There was only one thing it could be, and he didn't like it one bit. He froze, slightly shaking.

 _There's no way. I spent years researching that, and found NOTHING! That type of weapon doesn't exist! Not even Ozpin knew anything of it when I asked!_ But there it was. A magic book. And the runes that formed in front of Robin only confirmed what it was. _Who the hell is he?_

"THORON!"

The grey haired foe was in a similar state of shock, his expression proving he had seen such a thing too. Mercury was left defenceless when the bolt of lightning struck him.

* * *

The bolt of lightning was powerful. More powerful than it had been when he fought the grimm upon his arrival. Back then, he had only been harnessing his magical energy, which was far weaker in Remnant, due to the lack of magical energy to pull from. It was still existent, but far more sparse.

That was likely why people hadn't developed magic here, especially when they had dust to take it's place.

But he had mastered supplementing his magic with his aura, making his thoron bolt as powerful as it used to be, if not stronger. Of course he used thoron constantly, conjuring up bolts to fire from his bow, but it felt good to use the tome again.

And it took it's toll, Mercury was on his back, dazed. His attack surprised Mercury, but both of them knew he didn't have much more in him. Without his sword, and with a waning aura supply, there wasn't much left he could do. He wasn't useless unarmed, but against an armed foe, especially one this powerful? He wouldn't last a minute.

There was also another issue: he didn't have many tomes. His elwind was practically destroyed in initiation, the papers tearing, so he never brought it, as it only had a few uses left, and his weapon had elwind. The only tomes he carried were thoron and arc fire. Arc fire was good close range, but used a lot of energy, and would leave him vulnerable when he wasn't using it. Without enough aura to supply a constant stream, that would be a lot of the time.

So that left only one option: get distance between them. Fight a ranged battle, and stall.

Running away from his opponent, who was almost on his feet again, he jumped, landing on the truck behind. It was a little tricky without elwind, but the jump was fairly short, and the wind helped him.

Turning back around, he fired another thoron, this time weaker. Mercury was ready this time, and jumped to the truck a lane to the right. Unfortunately, as he fired off his leg-mounted guns, it seemingly penetrated a crate of explosive dust within the container, as the truck was consumed in flame, with a loud bang.

Even less fortunate for Mercury, what remained of the truck swerved to the right, crashing into the truck he was currently on. Running backwards, he managed to get off of it just as it smashed through the guardrail, landing upon another truck to the right and a bit behind Robin.

By this point, Robin noted that there was only about ten trucks left. The fight on it's own clearly messed up Torchwick's plans. But it begged the question; why did Torchwick want the convoy to keep driving? The destruction would have been greatly limited had they stopped. Robin's thinking led him to believe there were two possibilities; either there was a strict timeline, or the drivers had no idea of the dead white fang members they were hauling around, unconscious or dead. What the hell were they up to?

And another thing bothered Robin; both Sean and Mercury showed incredible surprise when he revealed his thoron tome. Not a surprise of unfamiliarity, but of recognition. It was familiar to them. Nobody else had known what it was, at least as far as he knew; perhaps Qrow had. But there was certainly nothing publicly known of tomes, because people didn't use them.

Or that's what he had thought. Someone did. And Robin would bet his life it was somebody from his world, not Remnant. He wasn't the first to arrive here.

With his foe now downwind, Robin was free to use arc fire. And that he did. Aiming it straight to the side, he let the movement of the convoy carry Mercury into the flame.

Of course it was never that easy. The grey haired combatant vaulted above the flames, onto the same truck Robin stood on. He felt the heat of it for only a second when Robin changed the trajectory, choosing to face it head on, and absorb it with his aura, with the reward of reaching Robin, and throwing him to the ground.

* * *

Sean watched in awe the battle between Robin and Mercury, jumping back a truck, but still unable to intervene, and just then recovering from the shock of Robin's weapons. _How does he have those? What are they? Where the hell are they from?_

He said fight, but that had long ended. Robin was on his back, and the blood pooled around him suggested his aura was long gone. Mercury towered over him, and had his foot placed on Robin's neck. The shot would kill him. And somehow, Sean doubted it was a bluff.

 _I'm out of energy, and without my weapons. Damn, I don't have time to think about this…_

 _I can't let the bastard kill him. I promised last time I wouldn't do it again. I promised to her, that it wouldn't happen again, and that I would take up her legacy._

 _If I don't do it now, what the hell am I doing at Beacon? No… it's more than that. What the hell am I doing still alive? Such an act is the only reason I'm alive, and my inability to do it is why she isn't._

He had already seen it. His only option. He tried to tell himself there was another, but now he knew it would have to work. And if it cost him his life… well, then hell finally have done what he promised.

His legs were weak, adrenaline only able to carry them so far. Especially since they now fought not for survival, but against it. But he had at least an 80 mile an hour wind at his back, which helped.

The landing was painful, but if he let it faze him at all, it wouldn't have worked. Mercury noticed it of course, but having previously determined Sean was out of the fight, he wasn't ready for it. He had barely rotated his neck when the impact happened. And if the gasp and eyes of surprise were anything to indicate, he realized exactly what was happening.

Both teens fell back, into an opening in the metal, where it was bent downwards, as a result of an earlier explosion. The purple gas leaked out of it, adding to the thin mist behind the convoy. Robin would have let out a yell as the pair disappeared into the gas, but his throat was injured from the weight of Mercury's boot.

 _Robin's too injured to get me out of this one. If Blake's still fighting, there's no way she can get here._

 _Hopefully Robin's inference that the gas is lethal was wrong._

* * *

 **I think that's the first time I've had an entire chapter on one fight. And really, it's one and a half chapters, because I started it last chapter. And cliff hanger! It's so much better being on the writing end of a cliff hanger, because I actually know what will happen.**

 **For some reason chapter 9 was a duplicate of chapter 10 on here, not sure why that happened, but it's fixed now.**

 **Reviews:**

 **mcd3424: Sure thing, thank _you_ for reviewing, and reading!**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, I need more than this. I feed off of them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The story isn't dead! Finally got motivated to get this rolling again, and I'm hyped.**

 **I may suggest going back a bit to read some previous chapters, I even had to do that a bit, and I probably remembered this better than y'all, considering it's my story.**

 ** _This is a flashback 'thoughts' "talking"_**

 **I do not own RWBY, Fire emblem, or any references that I make.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Your students are something Oz. I don't know whether to be relieved I have someone like that on Ruby's team, or afraid she's gonna get killed."

"I'm not sure you're one to criticize recklessness Qrow, but can I get a report already? I haven't gotten anything."

"Maybe now that you know what if feels like to be out of the loop, you'll actually keep me updated. I don't know the full story either, but some of your kids found a White Fang hideout, and a few of them snuck aboard some trucks they were using to transport gas. Then there was obviously a fight of some sort, and gas in the dust containers, with a lot of dead Fang members. A lot of destroyed trucks as well. The faunus girl said Torchwick and his guys were gassing the White Fang members, but she had no idea why. It's gotta be something to do with Salem, if our theory about her collaborating with the White Fang is correct, but beyond that, your guess is as good as mine. You'll probably get more out of Hafer."

"And Mr. Palmer? I know they brought him into the hospital."

Ozpin listened to his old friends answer intently, genuinely worried for his student. But that wasn't what terrified him. No, as the old crow spoke, Ozpin turned pale at something else. "He's not looking great, but he should make a full recovery in time. But Oz, I did a get a chance to speak to Hafer for a minute, Before I was interrupted. He said…"

* * *

 _ **It was a massacre. Not just inside, but outside. The whole city was being overrun, and there was no easy evacuation route. Several boats left before the harbor had been overrun.**_

 _ **And the pre-teen finally found himself there, at the hospital, looking for his sister. He had no clue where they would go when he found her, but he wouldn't go anywhere without her.**_

 _ **She was all he had.**_

" _ **JASMINE!" Running through the halls, he repeatedly shouted her name.**_

 _ **Finally seeing a familiar face, a nurse pointed him to where she had seen her. Sean didn't remember the nurse's name, and he didn't care. Not even muttering a thanks, he sprinted further into the hospital.**_

 _ **It was difficult getting through the building, the ceiling and walls had collapsed in a number of places, blocking off hallways and stairways. But he knew the building well enough to navigate it, and simply ran through flames where they appeared.**_

 _ **The destruction was like nothing he had ever seen. Outside, Sean saw people on their knees, simply in shock, and frozen in terror, as they were picked off by nevermores.**_

 _ **Of course. The hospital, and the city as a whole was getting invaded by grimm, but she couldn't leave even one person behind. "Jasmine!"**_

 _ **The older girl turned, "Sean?! What are you doing here? They called the evacuation an hour ago!"**_

" _ **There's no where to evacuate. Besides, I can't leave you here sis!"**_

 _ **Beside the two siblings, another person, older than Sean, but younger than his sister, continued to pull rubble, widening a gap in the blocked off hallway. Based on the voices on the other side, a number of people were seemingly trapped, blocked off by the rubble.**_

 _ **The person pulling out rubble wasn't wearing any uniform, and was most likely a patient at the hospital, or a visitor. Too afraid of what was happening, Sean completely missed the extravagant revolver on his waist.**_

 _ **An explosion could be heard through the blockage, and though he was too short to see over it, a haunting purple light shined through the gap in the rubble. Screams of pain and terror were scarred into all three of the children's minds. They all froze, and the older two, tall enough to see through the gap, grew pale. Jasmine started trembling.**_

" _ **Sis? What's happening?" Sean finally squeaked out.**_

" _ **Go." She whispered.**_

" _ **What?"**_

" _ **We need to go. Now." She said, this time audible.**_

* * *

Robin was in shock.

For the first time, ever, the stuck up heiress wasn't being ridiculously hostile. Extremely hostile, but not ridiculously hostile.

It was an improvement.

She questioned why he was still there, but actually told him it was OK to stay if he wanted to.

Pretty amazing right?

The shock didn't last long, as his thoughts quickly fell on the same this as Weiss.

As for where "there" was, the two white haired students were sitting inside a hospital room. Laying on the bed, was the unconscious swordsman. Sean.

Emily and Daniel; the other members of team SEWD, were on their way, according to Weiss. She just happened to be closer when she was first called.

 _I am in these rooms WAY too often. It's not me on the bed this time, but still. Someone get's dragged in here every time. Our luck has to cut out eventually._

The rational part of his brain argued this meant they were in way over their heads.

 _Funny. I thought I murdered that part of me back in Plegia. Well, now I know where to find it, so I can finish it off._

There was another bed in the room, but the curtain between the two remained open, as the other one held Blake. As worried as he was about her, he realized her injuries were really not so bad. She got cut, but it was already almost healed, with the help of her aura.

It was a close call though. And he was just as powerless to save her, as he was Sean. The whole fight was one sided. They had equal numbers, and their strongest was at best equal with their enemy. That they lasted as long as they did was only a mix of chance and good delay skills. And the odds of that man being there… were beyond absurd.

* * *

' _ **Finally. I can get out of this thing.'**_

 _ **The undercover huntsman had been stuck in a black cocoon, made out of his hardened aura, for quite some time now. Forced to just listen to the battle rage on outside.**_

 _ **Mercury and Emerald were up there. The kids fighting them didn't stand a chance. He was surprised that the noises still continued, it seemed the girl who had shared his container wasn't a bad fighter. But he didn't miss the drop in quantity of attack sounds.**_

 _ **The gas had trapped him. He recognized what it was; Kaler gas. Nasty stuff. It came from a substance in the Mistral mountains, altered in complex process to create an extreme effect. It was rare, and not many knew about it.**_

 _ **But Hafen did. He'd seen it before. When it was first released into the container, he didn't believe it was actually it. But when he felt his legs go numb, it became apparent.**_

 _ **He would be dead if not for his semblance. It takes only half a minute breathing it to go unconscious. And two to four minutes from that would kill most anyone.**_

 _ **But why were they using it? He didn't just mean why did they gas their own subordinates, but why use this gas? It was hardly more efficient that any other lethal gas. The only thing unique about it, was the aura of those killed by it remained intact for a few hours. The heart stopped beating. The life was gone. But it's essence, remained a little while longer.**_

 _ **And that was what terrified the huntsman. He had only ever seen it used one time before. And it's purpose was horrifying. If Ironwood knew the huntsman saw the footage, he was more than certain the general would have him executed.**_

' _ **I need to stop thinking about it. I can't do anything about it, I have no evidence. But I can do something about that girl who's about to die.'**_

 _ **He knew it was Emerald she fought, for one of her weapons is what unintentionally opened the back of the container, releasing the Kaler gas completely. He no longer needed to hide in his semblance-created-cocoon.**_

* * *

 _Blake would have died too, or at least been captured, if that faunus didn't save her. Who was that anyway? He went with Qrow, after the huntsmen arrived. Had he been infiltrating the White Fang? I suppose Vale wouldn't COMPLETELY ignore the threat. That's not what matters anyways._

 _It was a miracle help arrived when it did. Then again, that wasn't exactly true. It would have been a lot better if it came sooner._

 _Another defeat. Another crushing defeat. Just after the last one. Hell, one of our enemies was even the same person. And yet, I still arrive at the same conclusion. This doesn't mean we're going too far, acting too risky. I don't know what the real players of Remnant are doing, but even if they are fighting a monumental fight, they aren't fighting this one. The loss of life was minimal seemingly in this stage, but all the secrecy, the gas, the dust, they aren't doing it for no reason. And if what Blake says about Adam Taurus and his rise to power in Vale, is true, that reason should be terrifying._

 _Or if the Remnant elite ARE fighting this, they're fighting it poorly. I had grown used to fighting with armies at my side, and special forces of dozens, not several students. I have to realize I don't have what I did. I needn't stand down, I need to reassess, and come at it a different way. That, or grow in power. But we can't stay out of this fight, nor can we fight it poorly._

 _One thing is clear, standing down isn't an option. Ozpin told me to fight for Remnant, and I promised the shepherds I would uphold their legacy. Ozpin has yet to win my loyalty, but at the very least I will fight for the second. I'll resist this movement of destruction, and I'll topple the traitors to peace and justice._

 _I'm just sorry to those who have gotten hurt, and will get hurt. I thought the thoron bolt I fired into Grima would be my last attack on the battlefield. I've known for a long time now that I was wrong._

 _Time to start acting the part again. Time to take up the banner of a warrior._

Robin was easily snapped out of his thoughts, hearing the smallest noise, from outside the room. It was a voice. It probably was at least.

A few seconds later, Robin confirmed that much. _Again. Yes, it's a person. I know them somehow. And something… something tells me I need to hear this._

It was nearly impossible to make out the words. Robin had experience on watch and scouting back home, especially in their time spent deep in Valmese territory, but it barely helped. It was gruff and deep. Every syllable Robin mentally crossed out candidates from his list.

"...Kaler gas?" At this point, Robin had snuck out of the room. His exit briefly caught Weiss' eye, but she didn't say anything. She had larger concerns, and it wouldn't make sense for her to have been at peace with his presence, and suddenly go after him as he left. It seemed she was the only one who looked his way even.

Say what you will about his nimbleness, but if he didn't have any of it, he would have gotten killed many times over in the Valmese war. Most of the time the war involved more hiding and waiting than actual large scale battle.

"Hafer, you realize…"

It was definitely getting quieter. But he knew where it was from. There was only one voice, most likely they were speaking on a scroll. Normally Robin wouldn't have hunted down a voice. Who says it meant anything? But he became more confident in the legitimacy of his gut reaction when his list became quite short.

Passing the corner, to the backside of the building, a good ways away from the others, the tactician came face to face with the speaker.

"Oh, hey, it's you again."

Qrow. Qrow Branwen. The first person he had met on Remnant.

It was clear Qrow knew he was approaching before Robin entered his sight. But Robin didn't miss the last quarter second in the older man's maneuver; putting his scroll away.

In fact, Robin caught a glimpse of the screen. It was an end call screen. And it had a contact picture, visible in the center. It was far from a good look, but it was enough. Qrow was speaking to the man from their fight. Who left as quickly as he appeared.

And this did two things for Robin. First: it confirmed Hafer, as Robin now had identified him, was a hunter, infiltrating the White Fang. Second, it gave Robin a pretty good idea what the gas was called.

"Qrow, haven't seen you since I woke up in the first god forsaken hospital in Vale."

* * *

"It's great seeing you're OK Sean. I- thank you. You saved my life."

"Don't think anything of it." He dismissed.

Robin honestly hadn't expected that response. It was so nonchalant for someone who had almost died. Incredible. Especially for a student. It seems everyone he had met at Beacon hadn't led such a simple life. The terrified nobles he rescued in Ylisse, or the farmers he found fending off risen, no matter how brave, would speak with shaking voices. Sean was a warrior, yes, but he was just tossed into a fight to the death, and almost lost his life. "No really, you knew that you might die doing that, but you still did. I would scold you for being so reckless, and suicidal, if that wouldn't make me a hypocrite. I owe you my life."

"You don't need to scold me. Weiss already did that for about an hour."

Robin chuckled at that.

He continued, "No really, the first thing I heard when I woke up was, 'You idiot.'"

The were two back at Beacon, leaning on a wall in a deserted hallway. After his very brief reunion with Qrow, Robin almost went back to the room, but saw the other two members of team SEWD running there, and left, deciding he could give his thanks later. Also allowing him time to talk about the dragon in the room.

Deciding the silence had gone on long enough to signal the end of the topic, but not long enough to become extremely awkward; he spoke what both were thinking. "I think we both have some questions. Since you're the hero of the day, I'll answer firs-"

"ROBIN!"

The tactician didn't even register the shout before he slammed into the ground. He finally coughed out, "Good to see you Ruby…"

Robin noticed Sean frown out of the corner of his eye. "I guess I'll see you later Robin."

 _Damn. I need to talk to Sean. But it would be best to do that alone._ "Yeah, see you later. Thanks again though, I can't say that enough."

Sean waved off his comment, as he walked away.

"Don't do that again! I thought we agreed we were a team!"

"I didn't want to put yo-"

"No! Just before you left, you told me we were in this together! You agreed we'd take everything together! Then you go and risk dying again. I know you want to fight the White Fang, and I know after the life you've lived, you don't want to wait, and you feel you have to do it yourself, but we're with you and for a reason. I got hurt, but so did you! That's what it means to be a soldier."

 _Soldier, huh. She didn't use to call hunters soldiers. She called them heroes, even warriors, but not soldiers. It hasn't been long at Beacon, but she's changed her views. Her infinite optimism and idealism is still there, but it's not so limitless anymore._

 _I don't want her to be crushed, but… she's right. Hunters are soldiers. Tools. And… maybe it's best she does learn that._

But the accusations she flung at him. They were true. The same day he promised to stay together he went off with other people to fight the White Fang. But that wasn't fair, "Ruby, you were still injured, and Yang wouldn't have it. Blake was going either way!"

"I told you I was fine! I'm not weak! I'm not a child! But how am I supposed to help, supposed to grow, when everytime something happens, I am left unaware in the dorm!"

Robin's protest was cut off by his own thoughts. He couldn't argue with this when he had just recently concluded he had to treat her as a combatant. Morgan convinced him to do so, and he couldn't keep Ruby, or anyone else, out of danger. Especially when they were training to become Hunters. Right? "Yeah, I'm a stubborn bastard Rubes. I'll try to keep the team together, even if it means stapling Blake to her bookshelf to wait an extra day next time she tries to sneak off."

This seemed to calm the hooded girl down, enough for him to stand back up. "BUT, you _are_ still 15, and I'm team leader. Under the circumstances, I made the right decision."

As Robin jumped to his feet, doing an overdramatic back flip, Ruby's instinctual pout turned into determination. Now on his feet, and pushing off in an escape attempt, Robin, in utter horror, recognized the look.

"Oh no"

He was exhausted, and without enough sleep, but he put everything he had into his legs, willing them to exceed speeds he'd never even reached. _Not this time dammit!_ The first step was painful. He put FAR too much pressure into his leg, but he continued. He would not be subject to this. Not again. The second step was equally painful. But now he had momentum building.

 _I can do it. I just…._ A third step. His balance was perfect. His footing was solid. And he was on his way to powerful sprint. _Need to…._

Cold. The floor was cold. And by extension, so was his face. His back, however, was quite warm. The stars in his vision cleared to reveal a soft rain of red petals fluttering towards to hallway floor, accompanied by a painful sensation.

"TAKEITBACK!" The lump on top of him yelled incomprehensibly.

"Pardon?"

"TAKEITBACK!"

"But I was right!" Robin protested.

This was met with a steady stream of soft punches on his upper back. "Take it baaaaack!"

"Fine! You're 34, I've always been wrong at everything, and executive power derives from a mandate from the masses, not from some farcical initiation ceremony!"

"Thank you! Finally some sense!" Robin chuckled as he sat up against the wall, again liberated from Ruby's crushing weight.

Robin sat still and silent for a moment, putting on a more serious face. "I do mean it though Ruby."

"Mean what?"

"I AM fairly certain you are 15 and that I am team leader, but that isn't what I was referring to. My agreement I made earlier, it was a serious one. I didn't bring you along this time, but I do mean when I saw I do not intend to shelter any of you from this. I've made it beyond clear that I don't want you or anyone else to get harmed, but I will not force you to stay out of this. It was foolish of me to try otherwise. You made the choice to become a huntress, you have great skills, and you wish to join in this fight. Yes, you have a long life to live, and you're a great person, but the same is true for all the professionals as well. The same is true for the everyone else who fights for a heroic cause. The nature of conflict is nothing like you read. It would be condescending of me to go against your wishes. It would be condescending for myself, a few years older than you, to go into battle with other people our age, while saying you aren't ready.

"The truth is, nobody is ready."

"It took me a long time to become consistent in this, believe me it's not easy to knowingly put anyone in a position of risk, but the fight will happen whether I want it to or not. I couldn't keep Morgan out of the fight, just as a can't keep you out."

"But… I need to ask something of you. I will obey your wishes in every respect. But only if I know for sure. I will ask Yang the same thing, although I think Blake made this choice years ago. Do you know what you're getting into? Do you really want to put everything on the line for a conflict you don't understand, that I don't understand? Even if we're wrong about the depth of the conflict, any battle is dangerous. Are you ready to risk your life on it? Are you ready to risk someone else's life? I'm perceptive. I've seen your attitude change. I know you no longer have any delusions about your job. You know this isn't a children's book, and you aren't a child. So, with that perspective, do you want to do this? Do you really want to do this?"

The answer was the worst one he could have received. He ensured the question was of dire importance, and yet, this was the response.

The second ring angered Robin no less than the first. _NOW?! Why would it go off NOW?!_

He didn't waste time however, as Ruby had yet to give _her_ response, and he wouldn't let this continue. Swiftly whipping his scroll out of his pocket, Robin stopped himself, his thumb a mere centimeter away from the deny option.

After all, it was the headmaster of Beacon academy who was calling.

* * *

"Come on in students." The twelve teenagers were quick to arrive, Ozpin had to commend their reaction. Although Glynda didn't seem too enthused about team RBRY's timeliness in regards to her combat class.

Ozpin had made a mistake. Send out the scouts he had said. Send out the scouts. The scouts of course were the students, primarily team RBRY, but this last mission seems to have included members from 2 other teams as well. The words echoed in his ears now, hauntingly. It wasn't his worst mistake. No, certainly not. But someone as old as he should have known better. The words served their purpose, it forced Ironwood to not escalate this situation in the eyes of the public. Something Ozpin, believed- no KNEW would only cause a panic. When Vale sees an Atlesian army occupying their city after all, they would want to know WHY.

The students made excellent scouts. And while scouting is never without it's dangers, they were competent fighters, and aware of the risks. But Ozpin doubted they were aware of the risks in this last endeavor, as the headmaster himself certainly was not. And nobody but the best were ready to deal with the ramifications of their most recent encounter. While shaken by the event, the students had no clue what these ramifications were. Or how truly deep they went.

He didn't want to send Qrow back out. And he had no control over Hafer. But he wouldn't let this mistake go any further. The headmaster had a great many tools at his disposal. Beacon academy was his greatest, but not his only.

He wasn't wrong about scouting. Escalating the situation prematurely could be disastrous. No, that wasn't true. The situation had to be escalated now. Just not in the way Ironwood was seeking.

Team RBRY, team SEWD, and team BRCK. Three of his best first year teams. Hell, they were three of the academies best.

The only first year team he would expect here that missing was team JNPR. That one surprised Ozpin. RBRY and JNPR were almost close friends already, why go with SEWD and BRCK? Of course they didn't really, as it was only one member from each. Sean and Beige were so very interesting. Both took the initiative on this. And Ozpin knew for certain Sean was close to his team, even if Weiss had caused a lot of drama. He seemed to play the role of a vigilante. Wanting to step into any fight he saw in the name of justice. In some ways he was everything a huntsman should be, but in more ways it was the last thing anyone should do. Ozpin had seen plenty of his type. They were the first to die. Sometimes heroically, sometimes in vain.

And sometimes, so eager to fight, so unable to stand on the sidelines, they would fight on the wrong side. Jumping into the battle without realizing the reality of the conflict.

Beige… Beige was of monumental importance. Even if just a student. She absolutely terrified the headmaster. Her incredible skill, it was unheard of. But, it remained a mystery. Pyrrha was an icon for mankind. Everyone knew her name, and while they almost certainly did not truly know her, her intentions were clear. But Beige… it had been a long time since Ozpin met someone like her. A very long time. Despite her immense strength, she was not a public figure. In fact, she didn't even attend a huntsman school before Beacon. And at his own school, it took Ozpin manufacturing a difficult fight for her for even himself to see any of her abilities, even then leaving questions.

He would have left JNPR out of the fight, but putting Pyrrha against Robin was a great way to test his ability to adapt tactically, and Pyrrha's ability to fight alone. The battle gave the headmaster more than one piece of useful knowledge. So while the battle left questions with Beige, it was still very worthwhile.

She came from Haven academy. As a first year student. She requested a full transfer to Beacon, the first week of school. Aiming to arrive at Beacon on the morning of initiation. Such a request was unheard of. The decision to go a huntsman school was one the students made over the course of years, why would one decide on one, and before even attending a semester, try to switch? Ozpin had been baffled by it, and did research on her in his records to find her history. It was one of the most bare ones he had seen. Not family, anywhere. No school history, which made little sense, as nearly every student at the four academies had been to a huntsman school. Ozpin was not without resources however, and eventually found she had been there, at the fall of Kino. Under a different name. At least, he thought she was. It was a weapons trace, and there was a picture of what likely was her. It could explain a bit about how she acted.

That was all he found. Lionheart claimed she got into Haven academy after one of his trusted professors vouched for her immense skill. Certainly extremely unusual circumstances. So, what did he do? Ozpin accepted her transfer, of course. To watch her. Keep an eye on her himself, and try to figure her out.

He met with her when she arrived. Ozpin gathered very little, but at the same time a lot. She gave up absolutely nothing of use to him, and was very deceptive. Not too bad at deception either, it was just that the old professor was better at seeing through it. But he quickly figured out she wasn't a pushover. She wasn't some ordinary child, going through their education. Her life was not a simple one, it had been one of struggle, and importance.

Ozpin would find out at some point. Her actions in the last day gave him some relief, but then again, the first thing an enemy infiltrator would do is find out who is sabotaging them, and get inside. So ultimately it didn't help his unease all that much.

The only real thing that convinced him not to press the issue was how strange it was. After all, any half decent spy would make fake records, and would transfer in with the other transfer students. The fact that she drew attention to herself assured him that while very abnormal, she was not an enemy.

"Students, I'm sure you all know what happened. You're not here to be punished. even if Glynda has suggested it."

The blonde woman said nothing at this mention of her name.

"I have all but sanctioned these actions in the past, and I would be doing a poor time creating huntsmen if I punished people for trying to do good. You faced a life threatening situation. That is nothing new, every time you fight the grimm, you could die. The morning after you arrived, I lined you all up on platforms and launched you into a forest filled with deadly monsters. You cannot be trained to be a huntsman if you have not taken the role of a huntsman."

"But this was different. You weren't dealing with a thuggish gang. You weren't dealing with grunts stealing dust, or the creatures of grimm. You stumbled into a massive operation, that has been going on underneath our noses. And by all means, the information you acquired is vital. But this is NOT how students are to learn. You do not tell the mechanic trainee to design a new car."

"Some of you are merely team members of those who were involved here. But you ALL are to not pursue this further. You are not ready for this. And I will not have such power, determination, and potential be lost for no reason."

"Thank you all for upholding Beacon's values, this matter will be passed on."

After a moment of silence, Blake began to speak up, "No, that's not-" before being cut off by her leader, who assured Ozpin they would comply.

The other teams, most of who hadn't even been involved, seemed too confused, and surprised by the whole thing, to say anything. And Sean wouldn't dare protest with Weiss in the same room. Even if they didn't like it, it seemed none of them would put up an open protest here.

It made things easier. Ozpin might have to keep an eye on the bunch to make sure they really didn't try anything, but the loss of the academies support on top of the near death experiences they faced actually could be enough to scare them. Not all of them. Robin wouldn't care, only standing down if his teammates did. And Beige... Ozpin had no clue what her motives were.

As the twelve left the office, Ozpin missed Ruby whispering a "yes" to Robin. He was again remembering the final words Qrow had given him in his report.

 _Kaler gas._

* * *

 **Why is Ozpin so spooked? When will we find out how the fuck Sean recognized magic tomes? Who tf is Beige? What did Hafer see? Come back in a decade when I finish the next chapter and maybe find out!**

 **Yeah, this took a long time, I lost interest in this whole thing tbh. But I've changed a lot of the plans now to what I think has a lot more potential, and while still slow at writing chapters, I'm actually writing now! I got on for a few hours every other day this last week and a half, so I think with that pace I'll be able to release chapters fairly consistently. And if I actually get a rhythm going it should be even faster.**

 **I've also realized after re-reading this a lot of my writing is cheesy and unrealistic, especially with dialogue, where characters jump around too quickly. I will try to improve that. Another problem I think I've had is rapid scene changes, so I'll try to get better at that as well.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Most of the reviews didn't really ask any questions, mostly complementing some chapters. Thank you so much for those, but as I'm sure none of you eve remember leaving the reviews in the first place, being from many months ago, I won't leave a response for all of those this time around. But thank you for your support, if I didn't get any of those I wouldn't write this at all.**

 **Natsu vi Kurosaki: You gave a question, and it wasn't too long ago, so I'll answer, even if you don't read this chapter. I think I've talked on this before, but as a reminder if nothing else, my explanation for the weakness of Robin and his magic, especially immediately after arrival, is that magic power largely comes from the world, and not only was Robin just in a fight with Grima himself (likely very exhausting), but he was in a mostly non-magical world. Thus his normally impressive thoron was weak. He has become stronger however, as he has unlocked his aura, which not only gives him defenses, but manifests his power, allowing him to use it for his magic. Is it canon for RWBY or Fire Emblem? Likely not, but it's a fan fiction, so that's how it works here. If I have abilities coming from different universes, I need to make the compatible with each other. Another thing to note here is that while in game you could make him into a god, Robin's real attribute was strategy and tactics, not combat skills. So I don't plan as writing Robin as a god, who can single handedly crush the grimm dragon, that wouldn't be much of a story.**

 **Please leave more reviews, critical ones are encouraged as long as it isn't just a political rant and irrelevant to the actual story. Story suggestions are great, and I may factor them in (if I don't it doesn't mean your ideas are bad, it likely just means I can't work it into the plotline I already laid out, but I'm still writing this, so don't feel shy, no idea is a bad one). Question anything unclear, as I'm the one writing this I may not have explained what is supposed to be happening clearly to someone still in the dark, so I will try and clear up any confusion.**

 **Sorry for being so late here, I won't give a time for the next chapter, as I find I never stick to those, but I'll get it out when I can. Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
